


Malfoy's Promise

by AVeryDarkLord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Concubinage, Cuckolding, F/M, Forced Cuckold, Forced Sex, Not the one where Harry gets even, PWP, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Reluctant Cheating, Reluctant Sex, Seriously I understand if it's not your cup of tea, Smut, background!Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Freeform, concubine!Ginny, cuckold, forced cheating, reluctant cuckold, wife stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 70,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryDarkLord/pseuds/AVeryDarkLord
Summary: AU. Malfoy once made a promise to Harry that he would one day make his wife his. Now Malfoy's come to fulfill that promise.





	1. The Verdict

**Author's Note:**

> A/N — Yet again, I'll state that if you don't like this story don't read it. It's shameless smut or, as I call it, porn-with-minimal-plot. Warning-wise this is less than The Last Betrayal, dealing only with (forced) cuckolding, but it's longer and more explicit, so…
> 
> A/N — Contrary to popular belief, I don't hate Harry. I rather like him, actually. The problem is that I like featuring Ginny a lot in my smut stories (I'm not sorry; she's sexy), and for some themes, such as cuckolding, it just doesn't flow as well to have her married to someone besides Harry. Hence this being Ginny/Draco. I actually debated putting this up immediately after The Last Betrayal (what with the mixed reaction it got), but I figured since I'd written it I might as well publish it. This is the internet, and what's it here for if not publishing stuff like this? This is why I made this account.
> 
> In fact, I have another Ginny smut story lined up (a oneshot) but I haven't finished it. I started it before this one, actually, but this gave me more inspiration.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado: Malfoy's Promise.

**Chapter I:** _The Verdict_

•

Sitting in the special atrium to the Wizengamot courtroom, Harry Potter stewed in the least formal robes he felt he could get away with in front of the leaders of the wizarding world. Beside him, his wife of two years — Ginny — sat in much nicer robes and gave his knee a comforting rub with a slight smile, signaling to Harry that his outward appearance of distant annoyance hadn't fooled her. Allowing himself to relax at the young woman's touch, Harry sank back in the far-too-comfortable seats that had been provided for them and tried not to rub his temples or leap to the floor to pace back and forth, entirely feeling like everything in the room was designed to lull him into a false sense of security.

It wasn't that the room was particularly comforting, mind you. Nor was it particularly discomforting. The walls were a dull beige that seemed far too boring for wizards; the bronze plaques of the doors glared at him; the vibrant red carpet snuggled with his shoe soles; the chairs held him like a skilled masseuse; and the portraits on the walls all smiled at him happily with the easy faces of midwits and amateurs content in their centuries of service to the Ministry of Magic and, by proxy, the Wizengamot. Though all of it was serene in a very mind-numbing way, it sat on Harry's mind like Hagrid sat on Hogwarts chairs. The problem was that it gave him, very strongly, the same impression as when Umbridge had tried, those few times, to be nice to him in a poor gambit to get information on Dumbledore, and made him certain the room was designed for powerful people getting bad news. It made him want to glare at everything until it burst into flames.

It didn't help that he was only here because of a typically enigmatic letter from the Ministry summoning him, and his wife, to one of the smaller Wizengamot chambers on the same day he had rather been intending to get started on a family with Ginny. Harry had been rather looking forward to the occasion with his curvaceous and entirely too tempting wife, and had been thoroughly annoyed by the fact the Ministry had chosen to summon him at the very start of his vacation time. Nevertheless, having little desire to become Undesirable Number One again — and even less to take on the Ministry, now that the War was over — he had been a good little citizen and trotted along at the appointed date and time.

Then he had been kept waiting. His first thought was that he was having the same trick pulled on him as when he had been put on trial before his fifth year, and that someone in the political arena he had been so studiously avoiding had decided to make a move for Harry's little-used power. Having not taken anymore kindly to this than the first time it had happened, and, being substantially more aware of things, Harry had demanded various things loudly and continuously until the plump man at the desk had managed to convince him that his summons was still at the appointed time and that the partial Wizengamot had merely run overtime on some other business with another wizard.

  
That had managed to get Harry sitting again, but it had made him no more friendly to anyone and still required the attentions of Ginny to keep things from devolving again. Intellectually, Harry knew that he was being somewhat unreasonable, but given that he had never had a reasonable dealing with any wizarding authority in his life he felt rather entitled to his behavior. Certainly it felt damn good not to sit and let things happen to him anymore, even if he was accomplishing nothing but widening the rift between him and wizarding authority.

Finally, a full fifteen minutes after when Harry had expected to be let in, a scrawny man with enormous glasses and a quill behind his ear opened a side door to the chamber. "Lord Potter, Lady Potter, please enter." Standing stiffly, Harry felt Ginny give his hand a small squeeze before leading them both through the small door and into the partially walled-off area that signified part of the wizarding court-room. Beyond the large benches that stretched around one-quarter of the room sat two other desks and chairs, beyond which lay a dais in the center of the room, more benches on either side, and a pulpit. These last two were already filled, with the speaker of the Wizengamot (a snotty looking Death Eater relative who hadn't been a Death Eater himself, choosing instead to use bureaucracy as the outlet for the sadism which was his inheritance) sitting on the pulpit and various members of the Wizengamot seated on either side.

The scrawny man directed them to their seats: Ginny to one of the benches behind Harry, and Harry to the leftmost bench facing the pulpit. When they were seated, the Speaker cleared his throat and said "This is a merely the sentencing of a case against Lord Harry James Potter, the outcome of which was determined in a trial in absentia. Owing to the fact that the Lord has, presumably, not previously known of this case, we, the Wizengamot, do now give him the opportunity to have the trial details read to him. Speak now, Lord, if you wish for the trial details."

Furrowing his brow, Harry wondered what case against him could possibly have been made — owing to his non-presence in the wizarding world for the past three years since Voldemort's defeat — but had the presence of mind to say "I would like them, please." There was a murmuring about the room, and Harry wondered if there had been some sort of proper wording he had neglected to use. Not much caring, seeing as how he had come in robes that even Ron would be able to tell were cheap, Harry merely allowed this to amuse him, smiling as the murmuring continued until the Speaker held up his hand, a displeased look on his face. Given that that was how it usually sat, Harry felt no more informed than before.

"Very well. Last year, on the 31st of March, 1999, a plea was brought before the Wizengamot by one of its members to create an assembly for hearing a case against one of its other members; you, Lord Potter. This plea was granted and this body was assembled, and the case was thus: that you, Lord Potter, were guilty of multiple attempts at line extinction in the second degree. Specifically, that multiple attempts on life were made, by you, against persons whose death would have resulted in the extinction of houses including: Lestrange, Malfoy, Black, Nott, Bode, Avery, and other, minor houses. As all evidence was already held by the Wizengamot from previous trials, namely your personal testimonies during trials at the end of the War, the trial was conducted in absentia of both the defense and the prosecution. You were determined guilty on all charges except those against Bode and Nott. Do you have any objections?"

Finally finding his voice, Harry managed to ask "You mean apart from the fact that they were trying to kill me?"

"That is why this is second degree, Lord Potter, and not first degree," the Speaker said in a bored tone, as though Harry were stupid for not knowing this. "If you had premeditated the killings and/or intended to extinguish the line you would have been arrested a year ago. Do you have any other objections?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Harry exclaimed. "There isn't anything about self-defense in there?"

"The charges are related to the line extinction, not the act of killing nor intention to kill. Any other objections?"

"So you're telling me that if those guys had been anyone else I wouldn't be here right now?"

"That is why you are not being charged for anything related to actions against other servants of the self-styled Lord Voldemort," the Speaker enunciated. "Do you have any further objections?"

"Yeah, a big one! This is bloody unfair! Doesn't killing Voldemort get me any consideration?"

"The law applies to you, Lord Potter, the same as it does for everyone else, regardless of temporarily legal and unrelated vigilante actions. You yourself were involved in several cases involving charges of line extinction, so you should be familiar with how the law is applied. Now, again, do you have any further objections or may we proceed with sentencing?"

Trying to work his jaw free of where it had set stonily, Harry struggled to think of something but came up blank. Eventually he could only ask "Can I appeal this?"

"No, Lord Potter. All evidence used was evidence deemed truthful and legitimate by you yourself during the various trials you were involved in. There is no right to appeal in cases such as these. May we proceed with sentencing?" Stiffly, Harry nodded, and the Speaker hummed in distant satisfaction. "Very well. Let it be noted that Lord Potter has no more objections and the ruling stands. It now falls to me, on behalf of the Wizengamot, to pronounce sentencing for these confirmed charges." Now the Speaker cleared his throat. "Owing to the scope of these charges, monetary penalties would normally apply; however, due to the number of charges of this kind I can only recommend a sentence of _mulier adultera_. So the Speaker has spoken, so let it be." His gavel rapped, and there was a smattering of gasps across the room. Harry, being ignorant of wizarding law for the most part, sat there confused.

Looking to the scrawny wizard by his side, who had sat half-asleep through the proceedings, Harry hissed "What does that mean?" The wizard started, and then looked at him questioningly. "What does that mean? Mulier adultera? I don't speak Latin."

The scrawny man's eyes widened. "My apologies, Mr. Potter. I didn't think it would be so… harsh."

"What the bloody hell is it?" Harry demanded, getting fed up with the whispering throughout the room and wanting to know what injustice the Wizengamot was going to heap on him now.

"Er… well…" the wizard stammered, blushing. "It means 'an adulterous wife.' The punishment is that the Ministry, on behalf of the esteemed Wizengamot, will modify your marriage bonds in order that another wizard may… er… get rights to your wife. That is, the Lady Potter will become an open-concubine. Again, I'm sorry. For what it's worth, it could have been worse."

 _"What?!"_ the famous wizard exclaimed in a voice that was more roar than hiss. The term 'open-concubine' stirred something in his memory, but it eluded his grasp and he settled for fixing the other wizard with a burning stare. "What the hell does that mean? 'Open-concubine'? Are you telling me she's…"

"She'll still be your wife. She'll just also be the concubine of another wizard." Harry's stare turned thunderous, and he felt tears of indignation pricking at his eyes. For the first time since the start of the affair he turned his eyes backwards to see Ginny looking pale, and her frightened eyes met his. Trying to give her some sort of reassuring look, Harry thought he only succeeded in making her sick, for her complexion turned green. Feeling sick himself, Harry turned back around, somewhat in shock. The Ministry couldn't do this, could they?

His attention was diverted by the sound of a gavel smacking. "Order! Order!" the Speaker cried. "Now, onto precise business. The sentence stands, but it must be completed." He turned his eyes briefly to a parchment lying in front of him, before addressing the chamber again. "Owing to Lady Potter's pureblood status, those who are not pureblood are excluded from achieving rights to her. You may leave the court now." There was an immense shuffling as a few Wizengamot members rose to leave, and the reverberations seemed to quake Harry's stomach like jelly. When they had left, the Speaker resumed. "Rights are to be awarded via auction, with Lady Potter's open-concubinage to be awarded to the highest bidder." At this Harry heard a cry of anguish from behind him, and he wished for nothing more at that moment than to be able to comfort his wife. "Bids will start at five hundred galleons and increase by one hundred. The auction will start in one hour. Until then, the court is adjourned." At this pronouncement the Speaker rose and left the room, with others beginning to follow suit, and the scrawny wizard — who Harry now no longer cared at all to learn the name of, feeling irrationally like all of this was his fault — turned to him.

"I can escort you and Lady Potter out, if you like."

"We're fine," Harry ground out, and the wizard scooted backwards, before Harry powered through the gate towards Ginny and grabbed her arm, almost dragging her out of the room. Ginny didn't protest, following him out and through hallways. Harry didn't know how long they walked, only that the Ministry workers stayed out of his way as he thundered through until he found a suitably out of the way room to barge into. As soon as he did he exploded. "Bloody buggering fucking hell!" he swore. "Stuck up, unjust wankers! Treasonous fucking bastards! Fuck them! Fuck them all! I didn't ask for this! My wife — cheating on me!"

This seemed to jolt Ginny out of her state of shock, and her face reddened. "You?! _You?!_ You're not the one who's going to become some fat Death Eater's fucking whore, now are you? And what's this shite about cheating on you? You think I _want_ to fuck whoever pays the Ministry enough money? Like I'm just some tramp they picked up off the street? Fuck you!"

Harry, still too angry with everyone to think properly, immediately shot back "I'd rather be fucking some pureblood bitch than standing around emasculated as my life becomes sexless! At least you might enjoy the whole damn thing!" At this Ginny looked like she wanted very much to stab him, and Harry felt his head clear enough to say "Sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just… with all I've been through, you know?" Ginny's look softened, but she didn't seem anymore inclined to forgive him just then. "Gin, you know I didn't mean it, right? I'm just so bloody pissed off." He looked at her, her arms folded and posture defiant. "I know you'll hate this as much as I will." She softened again, enough for Harry to take her in his arms and press her smaller body against his. Errantly, he wondered if this might be the last time he'd feel his wife's untainted body, but he shook the thought away. Ginny couldn't be blamed for this. "I won't take this out on you," he whispered in her ear.

Her body was still coiled, but her voice was soft when she replied "Promise?"

"I promise."

She shifted under him and uncoiled, before sniffing angrily. "At least it'll give me a way to punish you when you're an arse, like now." Harry stiffened, and Ginny sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean that either. I'll hate this. I know I will. Just like I know you will. I promised to be faithful and I'll be breaking that promise. Can you forgive me?"

Harry, who had grown stiff at her words in a way he didn't want to think about, merely kissed her ear before whispering into it huskily. "Yeah, I forgive you. I will forgive you."

"It's just…" Ginny sighed. "I'm not a whore… you know?" She panted slightly, and Harry hummed as he breathed down her neck to get to the zipper of her dress. "I'm really not, whatever the bloody Ministry says."

"You can certainly moan like one though," Harry purred at her, slipping the straps off her shoulders and ignoring his wife when she shot him a betrayed but guilty look. Instead, he took the opportunity to turn the redhead around and kiss her deeply, exploring her mouth as he had done so many times before. Ginny moaned, blushing, and Harry broke the kiss to mutter "You're such a dirty girl."

This time, Ginny merely hummed in agreement. "Yeah, I am. You like it though. You like it bad."

"Yes, I do," Harry breathed, taking in his wife's topless form before kissing her again, palming one of her fantastic breasts. "I love that you're such a dirty girl. A devious, bad, wild seductress. I love how impure you are in bed. And you're a naughty witch. You're going to be a naughty witch, aren't you? You won't be able to help it."

"I'm going to be such a terrible wife," Ginny moaned, and Harry felt himself grow harder.

"Maybe you should make it up to me," Harry suggested in a voice that wasn't terribly gentlemanly. This might be the last time he could enjoy his wife's unsullied mouth…

"Yes," the redhead groaned against him.

Just as he had placed his hand on top of her head to guide the young woman down, down, down, Harry felt something stab the back of his head, and he jerked away from his wife with a loud "Ow!" In surprise, Ginny fell over on top of him, knocking them both over so that her bosom was crushing his manhood. "Ah!" Harry cried again, in pain, and Ginny quickly rolled off him. Mood thoroughly ruined, Harry felt himself soften, and he looked around to find the source of the disturbance and burn it to a crisp. It didn't take long to locate it, and they found it was an enchanted paper plane beckoning them back to the court room. Harry groaned. His opportunity was over.

Hurriedly, Ginny dressed herself back up, slipping the straps of the dress back on and covering it with the cloak she had been wearing. She, too, wore a disappointed look, though not as disappointed as her husband's. Once they were cleaned up, Harry took them and managed to find the courtroom again, where a now sullen-faced Scrawny Man greeted them and led them back down to the back benches. There a new wizard was waiting, and Scrawny Man quickly introduced them. "This is Mr. Weaves," he said. "He's the court officer who handles… er… business of this sort. He'll be… presenting you, Lady Potter." Both the Potters glared at him, then at the new man, who gave them only a disinterested look in return. It occurred to Harry that the man looked about as sexual as being stoned to death, and wondered if it wasn't deliberate. The man seemed to have the disinterested look of some lesser insect, and gave them little notice. Harry settled for giving the man a murderous look, before sitting down in the benches and glaring at the rest of the room.

Rows and rows of Wizengamot members shuffled in to their side benches, and eventually the court was filled, the last being the Speaker who returned at the last minute to sit at his pulpit. Banging the gavel, he spoke once again. "Order!" he cried, and this time there was no delay. The room fell silent. "Before the auction begins, officer of the court, Mr. Weaves, will display Lady Potter for potential bidders. Mr. Weaves, Lady Potter, if you please."

"Come," Mr. Weaves spoke to Harry's wife, and Ginny glared at him defiantly for a moment before letting the fight drain out of her and rising. "Your cloak?" Reluctantly, Ginny took hers off and gave it to the man, revealing her tight but modest and functional black dress. Harry hoped he was imagining things when he heard several whistles across the room. For his own peace of mind he wrote them off as phantoms, figuring he must have misheard sounds through the glass separating him from the rest of the room. Wordlessly, Mr. Weaves gestured towards the dais in the center of the room, and the young redhead followed him, trying not to look nervous.

The witch and wizard made it to the dais far too soon for Harry's liking, and he liked everything, somehow, even less when it rose up to give the entire room a better view of his wife in her — far too revealing, Harry now thought — dress. "Lady Potter," the Speaker spoke again, "is nineteen years old and has been married for almost two years. She is currently a player for the Hollyhead Harpies, a popular quidditch team. She has C-cup breasts, is one-hundred twenty pounds…" the Speaker read off, and Harry felt himself tune out as his vision turned red. All of his wife's measurements — how did the Ministry even have them? — were read out to the entire crowd, and there was no doubt this time there was a smattering of approval.

It was only then that Harry realized that some sort of spell was being employed to give the chamber a closer view of his wife, and he smelt the desk in front of him smoking as his magic sought an outlet. Reigning in his temper, Harry brought himself back to the proceedings, noticing that Ginny was studiously avoiding his eyes, but glaring defiantly at every member that dared turn a lusty gaze her way. The Speaker made some gesture, and Mr. Weaves leaned to whisper something in the redhead's ear. The reaction was instantaneous. "No bloody way!" Ginny cried. Mr. Weaves whispered to her again, but Ginny, if anything, seemed even more irate. Giving up, Mr. Weaves turned to the Speaker, who nodded his assent, and with a wave of his wand Ginny's dress was in the air and floating down over his arm, while Ginny stood suddenly nude in front of the whole chamber, covered by nothing but a pair of red panties. Instantly, Ginny swept her arms to cover herself from the gaze of the crowd, and her face turned from defiant to mortified. Around the chamber there were mutterings, ones that Harry could only guess — judging by the fact that it was old witches doing the muttering — were of disapproval at his wife's choice of undergarments. Not that it was their bloody business! Harry shot them such powerful, hate filled looks that they instantly quieted, and the Speaker, who had raised his gavel, lowered it again without sound.

"Lady Potter, please," he addressed her. "These are a necessary part of the proceedings. Uncover yourself, if you please. We are adults here."

"Go to Hell!" Ginny snarled, and Harry felt a fierce pride well up inside him.

Mr. Weaves gave the same resigned look to the Speaker, who nodded his assent once again. Again the wand waved, and this time it was Ginny's panties that floated over his arm. Not only that, but Ginny herself found her arms outstretched, giving a seductive, if entirely utilitarian, pose to the entire room, revealing her complete naked glory. Harry's fist clenched hard enough that even his pathetic nails drew blood from his palms at the reveal of things only he, her husband, had up to that point seen.

There were jeers of approval throughout the chamber that more befitted a brothel than a government function, and Harry had to restrain himself from attacking them as his wife's naked body slowly rotated on the dais. Though her eyes were wide — with shock, anger, or misery, Harry couldn't tell — her face was distantly seductive, its high cheekbones and red lips arranged for all the perverted old wizards to see. Her slender neck curved downwards to her teardrop-shaped breasts the curved perfectly into her pale body, their small, pink nipples still erect from her near-romp with Harry earlier, much to the amusement and delight of the wizards throughout the room. Her fiery red hair hung down her backside to tickle the top of her firm derrière, something that was matched, everyone could see, on her front, where her womanhood was accentuated and complimented by a triangle of short, dark, red curls. Involuntarily, as Harry looked at his wife and then the appreciative gazes being focused upon her, he felt himself stiffen in his trousers.

This time there was no mistaking the cheers and jeers throughout the court, and Harry moved to stand before seeing two aurors, who had previously remained hidden in the shadows, move towards him threateningly. Overcome with rage, Harry almost decided to fight them, before looking up at his ashamed wife and seeing the pleading in her eyes. Even though every instinct screamed against him not to, he sat back on the bench. Waiting for the room to settle instead of ordering it, the Speaker sat with a pleased look on his usually terminally bored face. "As you can say, the Lady Potter is just as beautiful as she is reputed to be. Now that you have seen all she has to offer, which of you wishes her as your concubine?"

Immediately a cry went up, but the loudest was from Theodore Nott. "Five hundred galleons!"

"Bastard!" Harry couldn't restrain himself anymore, and almost leapt to strangle the offender when Nott sent him a condescending little smirk.

"Five hundred!" the Speaker affirmed, ignoring Harry's outburst. "Do I hear six hundred?"

"Six hundred!" someone called out. The bidding continued, but Harry began to fade out, going somewhat into shock. How could this really be happening? His wife was literally being sold as a sex slave to men he had fought a war against. On and on it went, until there were only two bidders left. Harry was surprised to see they were Neville and Malfoy. His stomach dropped, and he tried to contemplate which would be worse. His longtime rival or one of his greatest friends taking his wife? Some logical portion of his brain whispered that Neville was likely trying to win as a kindness, but most of him surged with the bitter sickness of betrayal. On the dais Ginny looked more broken than ever.  
"Ten thousand, two hundred galleons," Malfoy finally called out, leaving Neville looking hopeless.

"Ten thousand, two hundred galleons," the Speaker recognized. "Do I hear ten thousand, three hundred?" Neville hesitated, glancing at Harry, who could only bring himself to half-glare, half-implore at him. "Going once!" Neville's hand twitched. Malfoy smirked at him, then directed an unreadable look Harry's way. Finally his gaze turned to rake over Ginny's body again, and his face relaxed with lust. "Going twice!" Neville seemed to realize that even if he were to bid Malfoy would still outbid him, and he slumped in his chair. _No,_ Harry thought. It was though a nightmare were unfolding in front of him. His heartbeat quickened, and his palms grew slick not only with blood but sweat. _This can't happen; this can't happen,_ he repeated to himself. "Done!" the Speaker cried, and there was a collective sigh of relief, regret, and dismay at the word. It was done. "The Wizengamot hereby decrees that Lady Ginevra Potter's marriage bond be modified in order that she may become the concubine of Lord Draco Malfoy, effective immediately, and order Lord Malfoy to pay a sum of ten thousand, two hundred galleons to the Wizengamot no later than one month from consummating his concubine bond. Thank you, Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot. Justice has been served and the court is dismissed. Lord and Lady Potter, Mr. Weaves will advise you on your next duties. Good day." With that the Speaker vanished from the room, and, with a general muttering, the rest of the Wizengamot members followed suit, though many not before giving Ginny final, appreciative looks as she was handed back her clothes by Mr. Weaves and changed into them with an angry blush. Following this, the dais lowered and she and Mr. Weaves made their way back to Harry.

"I've never been so humiliated in my life," Ginny spat furiously. "Sold like a whore, and to Malfoy no less! Why–––" Her thought was cut off by the quiet voice of Mr. Weaves.

"Lord Potter, Lady Potter, follow me please."

"Where?" Harry demanded. "I'm damn tempted to leave this farce of a government right now."

"That would be illegal. Now, follow me, please. We're going to a ritual room to meet with Lord Malfoy, in order that you may become his concubine as the Ministry has decreed, Lady Potter." As if to reinforce this and dissuade them from running, the two aurors from before appeared at Mr. Weaves' side, and Harry, who had had his grip tightly on his wand, furiously relaxed it, tensing his jaw alternately. Ginny still looked like she wanted to murder one of the men before them, but a soft touch from Harry at her covered elbow (Ginny having thrown on as many clothes as possible since her embarrassment) stopped her from doing anything. Mr. Weaves gave them a stern nod, as if assuming their compliance, and turned to walk out the door. Reluctantly, the couple followed, the two aurors coming in the rear.

The walk through the halls were shorter than when Harry and Ginny had taken their too-short break, but seemed to stretch on infinitely longer by the stares they were all now receiving. If before the news had not spread or Harry's rage had dissuaded them, none of them knew, but whatever it had been it was not sufficient now. Some looked sympathetic, some looked smug, but by far the worst were those who looked jealous. Whatever the case, the Potters ignored them steadfastly until they came to one of the Ministry's ritual rooms. They were dismayed to find Malfoy already waiting there.

"Lord Potter," Malfoy said in a tone that bordered on mocking, giving him a slight bow. Then he turned to Ginny, eyeing her over as though he was seeing straight through her, now, baggy robes. "Lady Potter," he addressed her, attempting to take her hand to kiss it and smiling when she jerked it away. "I must say that you looked far better back in the chamber. Pity you didn't decide to keep yourself that way. Ah well." Harry, who had been restraining himself owing to the aurors, now strode forward at the remark, not entirely sure what he wished to do to his sometime-rival, but found himself held back. Malfoy turned to him with a small smile. "So, Potter, maybe I should have taken divination after all. I did tell you, didn't I?" It was then that Harry remembered where he'd heard the term 'open-concubine' before. He snarled furiously.

"I know it was you who arranged this, Malfoy! Somehow, this was you!" Harry accused. Malfoy merely held up his hands innocently, but before he could reply their talk was broken by a cough.

"If we could proceed with the ritual?" Mr. Weaves asked. Harry gave a final glare, but allowed it to subside in a manner that could only be taken as acquiescent. "Do you have everything you require, Lord Malfoy?"

"Of course," Malfoy replied happily.

"Very well. Lady Potter, if you could stand in the center there?" Ginny did so, if only reluctantly. "Lord Potter? If you would stand on your wife's left. Lord Malfoy, please stand on your prospective concubine's right." They did so, and then Mr. Weaves stood at the front, the aurors by the doors. Then he began chanting. Most of the ritual was a blur to Harry, who kept glancing at his wife's ashen face and Malfoy's expression of quiet satisfaction. He was cognizant of the fact, however, of the bizarre sensations his magic was giving him and the lights and sounds as it swirled around them, nor of the fact that, when it dissipated, he felt decidedly less manly and connected to Ginny. Finally, Mr. Weaves cleared his throat after all the chanting. "Lord Potter, please remove your wife's wedding ring from her left hand."

It was the most painful thing Harry had ever had to do, and that was coming from a man who had been tortured by Voldemort. It felt as though he were removing a piece of his soul as he raised Ginny's left hand to look at her ring. Slowly, but ineluctably, his fingers grasped around it, and it came tenderly off her ring finger. Harry looked up to see tears streaking her cheeks, and he couldn't help wanting to do so himself. It was though he was undoing his marriage to her — in actions inverse to what he had done on that happiest day of his life. In way, he thought, he was.

"If you would give the ring to Lord Malfoy," Mr. Weaves intoned. Harry's hand felt less like a hand than a claw as he extended it to Malfoy's outstretched palm, but even still the golden band dropped. "Lord Malfoy, if you would place the wedding ring on Lady Potter's right hand." Malfoy grasped Ginny's right hand far more roughly than Harry would ever have allowed to happen without a response and raised it. The Lord of the Potters merely glared at the offending limb, however. Without pretense, Malfoy slid Harry's wedding band onto Ginny's right ring finger, and there was a bright flash throughout the room. "The wedding band on the right hand signifies Lady Potter's status as an open-concubine, proclaiming to the world that she has a lord besides her husband. Lord Malfoy, if you could present the mark of concubinage?"

Almost eagerly, Malfoy produced something from his pocket, and with a closer look Harry identified it as a choker. Malfoy would brand his wife with a choker. Harry held back the tears that were now threatening to take the place of his anger, which had slowly been boiling away. The choker itself was thin, about a three-quarter inch wide and made of some black, silky material. It was diaphanous, but nevertheless it was easy to distinguish that it was crafted so as to appear made of two snakes winding around each other to come together in the front to bite a small, bronze medallion bearing the Malfoy crest.

"Very good, Lord Malfoy. Give the mark of concubinage to Lord Potter and instruct him as to its placement."

Malfoy did so, handing Harry the choker, and then whispering roughly to him "Fasten it around her neck."

"Do as Lord Malfoy has instructed, Lord Potter." With trembling hands, Harry moved behind Ginny, hating how she tensed when his hands touched her. With as gentle a touch as he could manage, as though she would vanish if he disturbed her too much, he lifted her chin and brought the medallion to her throat, lifting the fiery hair that he had always loved so much in order that he could bring the black straps of the choker around the back of her pale neck. As his fingers brushed the base of her head, Ginny closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from escaping. Almost upon touching the two straps together, they lashed together and melded, seeming to become one as the choker shrunk to fit his wife, and the snakes writhed, throwing hints of green out in the light that Harry hadn't noticed before. There was another flash of light. "The mark of concubinage signifies Lady Potter's status as a concubine of the House of Malfoy for now and forever more, destined to serve her Lord Malfoy in addition to his wife. Finally, Lord Potter, if you would take your wife's left hand and stand before Lord Malfoy." A sick feeling in his stomach, Harry did so. "Now place her hand in Lord Malfoy's left, then bow to the new Master and Concubine, before taking your place behind them." If Harry had been set on fire at that very moment he would have been in more comfort than as he followed Mr. Weaves' instructions. All the same, Harry eventually placed Ginny's — his bloody wife's — hand in Malfoy's, bowed as he hadn't done willingly to Voldemort, and then stood behind them. "I now present to you all the new Concubine of House Malfoy, the Lady Ginevra Potter. Our business is concluded, and I wish you all a good day."


	2. Adulterous Seductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy begins exercising his newly acquired rights to Ginny. Ginny starts losing focus on staying faithful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N — Well, this is up way later than I intended, but I lost passion for it for a while and got swamped in work. That's mostly over now though, so I should be able to get this finished. That doesn't necessarily mean I'll be able to post more stories though. We'll see. This was originally just the first half of Chapter II, but once it started getting longer than 15k words (and I realized it wouldn't stop before about 20k) I decided to split it into two chapters instead, so the really juicy bits will be in Chapter III, which, as a teaser, is titled The Summons. I debated just leaving it as one 20k word chapter, but since I'm thinking of making a final chapter (which would have been Chapter III) or two which wouldn't have been nearly as long it didn't seem to make much sense to have a story that went from 6k to 20k to 10k. So here it is!
> 
> Luckily, that means Chapter III is almost entirely written and it shouldn't be another month or more gap before it's posted. I figure what I'll do is save posting Chapter III until I'm mostly done with Chapter IV and post it in a week or two. Alternately, if I finish Chapter IV before then (or decide to cut it off at three chapters) I'll just post it all in one go.

**Chapter II:** _Adulterous Seductions_

•

The days following the travesty of justice that had befallen the Potters were amongst the worst either had ever experienced, and it wasn’t, per se, because Malfoy had exercised his new ‘rights’ to Harry’s wife either. Truth be told, that was part of the problem — not that Ginny hadn’t been forced to have sex with Harry’s rival but the strain the anticipation of such put on their marriage. Harry had become as broody and ill-tempered as he had ever been during Voldemort’s time, while Ginny was being forced to balance her husband’s temper, her own emotions, and everything else. She could tell that thoughts of Malfoy defiling her ate at him day and night; whether she was at home or with her quidditch team; whether he was at work on a case or studying her like Malfoy’s impending touch would make her unrecognizable.

That was not the worst, however. Worse was that news of the new status of the Potters’ marriage had spread to the entire wizarding world, not the least of which were the press and (perhaps even more awfully) their friends and family. The press, at least, was predictable, if deplorable. Goodwill generated from Harry’s defeat of Voldemort had lasted him a year or two, but he had rather unhappily discovered just how fleeting gratitude could be. If he had thought the media during his isolated years at Hogwarts had been bad, he had no words to describe them now. They alternately castigated and praised him, but Harry had managed to avoid most of it by living a private and secluded life.

That didn’t save him now. The press was vicious, openly running articles from the vexingly factual _‘Ginny Potter first open-concubine in seventy years’_ to more ghastly opinion pieces such as _‘Potter the pimp? Politics as usual or the move of a new dark lord?’_ — which speculated that Harry had arranged Ginny’s infidelity as a way to solidify his power base — or _‘Ginny Potter: Less than innocent in sexual power-play’_ — which claimed that Ginny had been in love with Malfoy since Hogwarts and that marrying and then cuckolding Harry was part of her sadistic streak. And those were mainstream papers. More gossipy magazines and less-than-reputable journals had field days. _‘Why Ginny Potter is the luckiest witch in Britain,’_ _‘The disturbing fetishes of Harry Potter,’ ‘Potter couple looks to school friend for flagging love life,’ ‘Why open-concubinage is not as weird as you think,’_ and _‘How to save yourself from a Pottering’_ were just some of the many headlines Harry and Ginny had thrown in their faces when they were out and about.

All that, however, was nothing compared to the reactions of their friends and family. Mrs. Weasley had given her condolences to the couple but hadn’t seemed all that upset about the ruling. She had even tried to comfort Ginny — out of what she mistakenly thought was Harry’s earshot — by reminding her that at least she had once had a slight crush on Malfoy, which she hotly denied. Harry had fumed about the episode for days afterwards. In contrast, the Weasley boys didn’t seem to know how to act. They were still trying to accustom themselves to the fact that _Harry_ was sleeping with their little sister; imagining Malfoy doing so seemed to be a little too much. They couldn’t seem to decide whether to comfort Harry, help him get revenge, storm the Ministry, castrate Malfoy, or declare war on the world for their sister’s virtue. In the end they settled for something like distant, confused concern, hovering around like tenacious fruit flies. Mr. Weasley, for his part, simply seemed to exist in a state of general bewilderment that preventing him even acknowledging the issue, save for general muttering about “those asses.”

Hermione had been outraged, of course. Neither Harry nor Ginny had expected anything less. She had met the news with the pronouncement that it couldn’t possibly be legal, and had, predictably, thrown herself into research. Neither had much hope of her turning up anything. Both had belatedly realized that if there was to be any hope of getting out of their predicament it had probably vanished when they performed the ritual. They had both been in a state of shock, and now bitterly regretted going along with the thing. Most likely, Harry thought, why the ritual was performed immediately. Nevertheless, the Potters felt it best to let Hermione work without reprimand.

Infuriatingly, Fleur had blithely declared Ginny lucky to be able to sleep with two men, something that had shocked everyone. It had also, to Harry’s mind, rather highlighted the differences in attitude for those with veela ancestry. Or, he thought, perhaps not, considering that Mrs. Weasley seemed to tacitly agree. Ginny herself had quickly disabused them — in her typically fiery fashion — about any notions that she might actually be pleased with the arrangement. After that episode, none of them had dared ask her whether Malfoy had actually taken her yet. Instead, they settled for giving Harry pitying looks, which set him even more on edge. Or, in Mrs. Weasley and Fleur’s case, evaluating looks, as though they were trying to decide whether he was still a worthy lover for Ginny.

Neville had been the one person they had both been expecting, and his sentiments had run much as they suspected they would. He had wanted to help them, he said, and Hannah had given her blessing. “I’m really sorry, Harry,” he had said. “You know I’m not made of money… Not like Malfoy.” Neither had been sure what to reply to that, nor when he said “I figured if it was to be anyone, you’d prefer a friend…” The meeting had been as awkward as any had ever had, and Neville had left in a hurry. Both the Potters had been left thinking the same unspoken question: Would it have been better for Ginny to be Neville’s concubine? Dinner had been silent as a grave.

The most terrible of all their friends had been unexpected. Ginny’s teammates on the Hollyhead Harpies had seemed to decide that Ginny’s new status was something worth celebrating. Rather than as a concubine, they seemed to regard Ginny as some new mistress of Malfoy’s and of her becoming a concubine as some masterful accomplishment of hers, that she now ‘got to’ have sex with two of the most sought-after wizards in Britain. More than a few had declared themselves envious. Some of the more daring had even questioned Ginny about which of them was the better lover, whether she had had both of them at once, or even whether she might consider some four-way arrangement. One particularly loud girl (a beater, predictably) had even declared Ginny unfathomably fortunate, saying “Now you won’t have to cheat on Harry! Shame, too, because I had some great guys lined up for you who really wanted to have a go at ‘the Chosen One’s’ wife.” The same witch had even tried to declare a toast “to infidelity and new lovers!” but had failed when Ginny had given them icy stares. Suffice it to say that Harry now held them in considerably lower esteem.

All that, however, was still not the worst of all. No, the worst of all was that Ginny had been lying to Harry for weeks. She hadn’t yet slept with Malfoy, but he had been visiting her. The first had been about a week after the ritual had been completed. Harry had been out at the time — she had coaxed him to return to work to ‘get his mind off things’ while she lazed about the house and tried to calm herself. She had been sitting at the table when there had been a knock at the door and she had stood to answer it, and before she knew it she had found herself, clad in only a bathrobe, slammed against her door and forcibly kissed. She hadn’t realized it was Malfoy at first. At first she had simply been in shocked and then overcome by the passion of the kiss, and when she had gotten her wits about her she had begun fighting back. Malfoy had overpowered her easily, pressing her scantily clad body against his while he plundered her mouth. Ginny’s little cries and protests only seemed to spur him on, and he had even been so daring as to fondle her breasts through her robe. The sensation had been just as good as always, and involuntarily Ginny had found her nipples hardening. She had even found herself returning the kiss. Inexplicably and without warning, Malfoy had disengaged and left. Ginny had been in such a state of disarray and arousal that she almost hadn’t noticed, and had found herself feeling very frustrated and then very guilty. When Harry had gotten home she had told him that Malfoy had come ‘round, and Harry had become so agitated that she told him nothing had happened when he asked. She was determined to spare him the truth, and so she hadn’t told him about the subsequent visits.

The day after and the day after that it had happened again. Malfoy had taken Ginny and ravished her in different spots all over her house. The second day it had been while Ginny tended to her garden. The blond had snuck up on her and pushed her down onto the wet ground beneath him. The redhead had tried to push him off, but had only found that she had ridden up her summer dress so that he was settled between her legs. He had kissed her feverishly while the sprinkler charms soaked them (in retrospect affording him a tremendous view of her bra-free top). Ginny could not be certain, but she even thought she had felt his fingers ghost up the hem of her dress to brush her thighs. Just like the day before, he had vanished part way through his near-rape of her, leaving Ginny lying in the wet grass feeling very stupid and very frustrated. She also, to her horror, couldn’t determine if the wetness between her legs was only from the sprinkler charms or not. She hoped that it was. At any rate, it took a little more than a cold shower before she was feeling herself again.

The third day, Harry’s wife had decided to return to her quidditch team. She had been avoiding them since the ‘celebration incident’ on reluctantly given sick-leave, but she hoped to avoid Malfoy more. The captain had been only too glad to have her back, and for a little while Ginny was able to distract herself from her deteriorating personal life. She had worked up a sweat and played fantastically, and when practice had finally been called in the evening hours she had landed her broom coated in sweat and mud, her heart racing. Just as before, however, Malfoy had appeared out of seemingly nowhere. With little more than a quiet protest on Ginny’s part they had become pressed in the bleachers, Ginny sitting on the protective fence while Malfoy snogged her silly. She had gotten mud all over him, but it had been nothing compared to the sweat. Her heart had already been pounding, but when he had, as ever, disappeared she had felt light-headed.

The next day, Ginny prepared herself for Malfoy’s assault on her. She was on edge from dawn until dusk when she finally trudged through her door tired and sore, constantly expecting to be accosted by her decreed lover. The physical aches were nothing compared to the mental strain, however. Not just of being constantly on guard, but also of being all too aware of the fact she was in a constant state of partial arousal. Her nipples never quite softened and her panties were never quite dry, and though she tried, in her mind, to blame it on the cold night air and the sweat she had worked up during quidditch it never quite rung true. All the same, her vigilance was for naught. Malfoy never showed himself, and when Ginny finally changed into her negligee and lay down next to Harry it was after a day of having stayed absolutely faithful to him, at least in body. Her dreams, unwelcome though they were, were another matter.

Malfoy didn’t show himself the next day either, nor for the entire week. By the end of it Ginny hadn’t known whether to feel relieved or frustrated. On the one hand, a small, irrational part of her was hopeful that maybe Malfoy had given up on her and that her marriage to Harry would remain intact. On the other hand, a shameful, primitive part of her had grown to crave the excitement of being taken without warning. Not, of course, by Malfoy, but Ginny couldn’t deny that her body reacted to the physical stimulation; she just wanted it to be from Harry. She wanted to be dominated by him. The problem was that he wasn’t. He wasn’t even touching her. The first few nights after the ritual she had thrown herself at him — partly to reaffirm their marriage — but some sort of magic had prevented them doing anything. Hermione had later informed them that the fresh magic of the concubine bond would prevent anyone but Ginny’s ‘master’ touching her sexually, but all that both of them knew at the time was that they felt as though their genitals had been doused in icy water. Suffice it to say it was quite the turn-off, and after the first few times they had given up entirely. Harry, in fact, had been sent even further into his brooding and was quite unresponsive to any of Ginny’s further advances, making her unsure of whether the jinx on them touching had been lifted or not.

There was also the problem of Ginny discovering she had a few kinks. Perhaps it was primal instinct or perhaps she was merely perverted, but the thought of being forcibly taken from her husband by another man was immensely arousing for Ginny. The thought that she might be forced to spread her legs for a man she didn’t want to have sex with both sickened and intrigued her. It got her heart racing and her hands shaking, stomach cold and sick with feelings that could have been either excitement or disgust of a most fundamental kind. Maybe it was both. Whatever the case, the idea that an — objectively, not that Ginny really thought so — attractive man would come and take her from her husband to his bed was an undeniably appealing one to Ginny. Regardless of the fact that Malfoy had the entire wizarding government behind him for the deed, the redhead’s instincts to mate with the strongest man around roared with approval. The thrills of taboo and betrayal were also there, much to Ginny’s disgust.

At first Ginny had tried to rationalize away these thoughts. She was a good girl and had been raised to be one; she was raised to keep her promises and do her duty. Such perverse things would never normally occur to her, let alone arouse her. They had merely been put in her head by recent circumstances. They merely aroused her because they were sexual, not because she especially enjoyed them. She was a good woman and a good wife.

A good wife who couldn’t keep the thoughts out of her head. To be fair, initially Malfoy hadn’t been making it easy. She had even managed to convince herself that it was something he had done to her, but then he had stopped seeing her. For the first time since she had started having sex, Ginny was cut off from all sexual contact, and she didn’t like it. Moreover, she found her thoughts suddenly wandering to her master, and she could no longer blame it on his accosting her. When she had, finally, orgasmed with a cry of ‘Draco!’ in the shower after imagining him tying up Harry so he could have her alone in their bathroom her eyes and flown open and her hand had stilled between her legs after realizing what she had been thinking. At that point it was no longer deniable that she was turned on by being a concubine. They weren’t foreign and they weren’t forced on her. They were _her natural desires_. Never before had Ginny wanted to die so much as in that moment of realization.

So she had gone with the natural reaction and tried to suppress the thoughts. It had almost worked, too. Almost. It was hard when she had no sexual contact with Harry. It was even harder when her left hand felt so empty and her right felt so odd with a ring on it. Hardest of all when she moved her head and felt her choker tighten or its medallion press, cool, against her throat, which was all the time. She had even developed the unconscious habit of massaging her bare left ring finger or stroking the medallion on her neck. She tried her best not to do it when Harry was around, but she didn’t always succeed. It pleased neither of them.

Eventually, however, she had broken. She was young and nubile and sexual and she needed release. And when she had masturbated and the thought of Malfoy, rather than Harry, entering her on her wedding bed had popped into her head she had not brushed it away. She had embraced it and let her hands wander, tugging, twisting, and being altogether more rough with her body than Harry had ever been. She had imagined her husband’s rival forcing her to do all sorts of things, and when she finally came it was to the most satisfying orgasm she had had in months. She had felt absolutely disgusted with herself afterwards, but that hadn’t stopped a repeat performance the next two nights. It was almost a guilty pleasure, like eating a whole box of chocolates.

Masturbation had quickly not become enough. Not when Ginny knew what good sex was like. The marriage limbo she was in, she realized, was killing her as well as Harry. Malfoy had not been seen near her since the quidditch incident, but neither had Harry made a move on her since their first, fateful attempts. Ginny had known what she needed to do, but she hesitated. The Malfoy she had known all the way to the end of her schooling had never shown mercy to anyone nor taken pity on them, but then that hadn’t been the Malfoy that had survived Lord Voldemort’s fall. Before taking Ginny as his concubine, Harry had even vouched for the man, if reluctantly. So perhaps, Harry’s wife thought, all she needed to do was talk with him. Perhaps he would free her and allow her to go back to physically loving Harry. Or, at the very least (a demented part of her thought), it would spur him into not leaving her sexually inactive. Ginny tried to quiet that thought.

Nevertheless, two weeks after Malfoy’s last (unwelcome) visit, Ginny found herself dressing up and going to the Ministry where Malfoy spent a good deal of his time (to the point that he even had an office). She tried not to think too much on the underwear or dress she had chosen to wear, but a small part of her suspected that she had been a little too eager to show off, given the circumstances. Ginny hadn’t wanted to be seen going to Malfoy’s office, of course (Merlin knew the rumors didn’t need any fuel, let alone what Harry would say), and with great hesitation she had taken her husband’s invisibility cloak. After popping in to have lunch with Harry and throw off suspicion for her visit, the redhead left a bemused but somewhat less broody husband behind and reluctantly donned the invisibility cloak. The trip to Malfoy’s office had been far too short, and Ginny couldn’t tell if what she felt when walking was terror or arousal. At any rate, she had stumbled in her high heels more than once.

For a lord of the Wizengamot, Ginny thought upon sneaking into Malfoy’s office, his security was rather lackluster. There had been no guard nor even any alarms, and she had been able to merely open the door. Then again, Harry’s experiences with internal Ministry security hadn’t been much different. Shutting the door, the redhead turned to enter the inner office, and wasn’t too surprised to see her ‘master’ sitting at his desk looking through papers. Whipping off the cloak and stowing it away, she knocked on the door, causing him to look up. If Ginny had been forced to describe his reaction to first seeing her it would have been something like a flare of deep, primal satisfaction. Seeing it flit across his face almost made her reconsider coming, but when his face settled into something more benign and bemused she supposed she had already come this far. Ginny Potter never backed down from a challenge. “Hi,” she said without preempt.

Malfoy’s lip twitched. “Hi,” he replied. “I don’t suppose you were here for a kiss and lunch date.”

Ginny felt herself bristle but forced it down. “Not at all. In case you’ve forgotten, I’m married, and I’m faithful to my husband.” She had to resist the urge to smack the brief, oh-so-Malfoy smirk that flitted over his lips at her affirmation. Physical violence would almost certainly be unproductive. “In fact, that’s what I’m here to talk to you about.”

“Changing your faithful status?” Malfoy prompted, and Ginny very nearly did slap him. “Sorry, go on,” he said at her wild-eyed look, not looking very sorry at all.

“No,” she bit out. “I love Harry, and that’s never going to change. In fact, I want you to release me as your concubine. As soon as possible. Before I leave this office, if it can be managed.”

Malfoy hummed to himself, as though deep in thought. “And why would I do this? I did pay ten thousand galleons to make you my concubine, you know.”

“For Merlin’s sake, Malfoy! Have some pity on us!” Ginny cried. “Even if you insisted on repayment, Harry could repay you the money, but frankly I don’t think he should have to. He bloody well saved your life personally, he spared you Azkaban, and he spared you life as a slave to bloody Voldemort! Isn’t that enough to give him the smallest courtesy of not fucking his wife?”

Malfoy’s mouth had set into a small line at this outburst, but he didn’t quite look angry. Instead, he merely rummaged around until he found a sheet of paper and placed it in front of her. “You’re not just asking me to forfeit money, you’re asking me to subvert Wizengamot rulings. That is the notice of your husband’s sentencing; I’m sure you have one. It says, plainly, that he must suffer the punishment of _mulier adultera_. You must sleep with another man. That’s what the highest wizarding authority has decided.”

“Bugger the Ministry! I didn’t do what they said when they wanted me to turn in my friends and I’m certainly not going to cheat on Harry just because they say so!” Seeing Malfoy’s unimpressed look, she sighed. “You didn’t have a problem ignoring them before. Can’t you just do the right thing for once?” Malfoy’s nostrils flared at this, and Ginny quickly amended, “Please. Malfoy… Draco, Harry’s done so much for you; this isn’t too much to ask.”

“Debatable, but it doesn’t really matter because, lastly, I can’t release you as my concubine because you aren’t my concubine.”

“WHAT?” Ginny roared. “Then what has all this feeling me up and leaving me halfway to orgasm bullshit been?! If I’m not your bloody concubine then why can’t I put my ring back where it belongs and take off this damn choker?”

“You’re not my concubine _yet_. You’re not my concubine because we haven’t completed the concubine ritual which, as you can imagine, requires that you have sex with me… To orgasm, in fact.” Seeing Ginny’s look, Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Oh, please, you didn’t think all the ceremonial fluff with Potter giving you to me was all that it took, did you? All that happened there was the Ministry’s magic modifying your marriage bond so you can have sex with me and become my concubine. The rest was you taking the initial steps to become my concubine, which only fully happens when we have sex and both orgasm. Only once you’re actually my concubine would it be even remotely possible to release you.”

Ginny blanched. “No! You’re lying. There’s no way we have to… to… have sex before I can just be married to Harry again. There’s got to be some way around it.”

Malfoy shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter,” he told her, and Ginny’s eyes turned from pleading to worried. “I’m going to be honest with you… as a courtesy…” He smirked. “I have no intention of not having sex with you. In fact, Ginny, I want to fuck you. I want to bend you over and take you. I want to do all sorts of things to you, and I can. And I will.” His blue eyes bored into hers, at once so similar and so different to her husband’s green ones.

“But…” Ginny started. How could he? Had he not changed at all? All Harry had done for him and he was still going to take his wife?

“From now on,” Malfoy interrupted her, “you shouldn’t look at that ring on your hand as a symbol of your marriage to Potter. You shouldn’t even look at it as Potter’s. If you need a reminder about whose woman you are first and foremost you’ll look at the crest publicly displayed on your neck. You’ll learn that soon enough. When you look at that ring you should see it as a reminder that not even marriage can keep me from a woman I want.” Ginny shuddered and clenched her legs, looking at him in a whole new light. Just who was this man? “If you need to think of anything when you look at it, think that this is my thanks to Potter: that I allow him to touch a woman again.”

“Draco…! You can’t!” Ginny said, knowing the words were irrational even before they left her mouth. Malfoy really raised an eyebrow, saying nothing. “I’m Harry’s _wife_. Doesn’t that mean anything to you? What if your wife told you she was going to sleep with another man? What if…”

He stopped her with a gesture. “You’re bargaining, _Lady Potter_. I’m not changing my mind… but you did get me curious. Why didn’t Potter come here himself? Why just you? To be honest, I was expecting him to confront me, but word is he’s just been stewing this whole time… He doesn’t seem… to…” his eyes flicked to the redhead in understanding, “have… done anything,” he finished slowly. “You wanted me, didn’t you?” he asked her. “You two haven’t done anything. That’s what this is about.”

“No!” Ginny protested. How could he get such a ridiculous idea? But a knowing smile was already making its way across her ‘master’s’ face. How she longed to get rid of it.

“I didn’t expect… But I suppose it makes sense…” he murmured to himself. Then he smiled widely.

“Look, Malfoy, I don’t know what you…” But Malfoy stopped her again, incensing the redhead.

“You should get going. I hear that Potter leaves work early these days, so unless you want to come home with me and leave him wondering…”

Ginny looked at her watch and realized that she had indeed overstayed. She needed to get home, and she definitely did not want Malfoy to see invitations that weren’t there. Hurriedly, she left the room, rearranging her dress that had somehow become disarrayed and praying that Harry hadn’t decided to leave too early. She hadn’t told him about her excursion for obvious reasons.

As she left, she heard Malfoy’s parting comment. “Nice dress, by the way. Very sexy.”

––|––

Harry hadn’t noticed anything amiss when he came home. Though he had seen his wife looked a bit unsettled, it was nothing much out of the ordinary, and after the lunch he had had with her his moods were sufficiently lifted that he didn’t question her. Ginny, for her part, was merely in shock at Malfoy’s response to her request. Not only that there was no way to get out of having sex with him at least once (and likely a whole lot more), but that he could be so… callous. Or selfish. Or domineering. Telling her he wanted her so plainly? Telling her she was his? He had some nerve. Or maybe it was merely a ploy to get her attracted to him. She wished it wasn’t working.

It was another week after her meeting with her ‘master’ that his visits resumed. Much like before, they were unexpected and mainly about snogging her senseless, but Malfoy seemed to have grown more adventurous since Ginny had asked him to free her from his concubinage. Guiltily, the redhead wondered if she herself had prompted it by trying to get out of her predicament. Even more guiltily, she wondered if this was what she had secretly wished would happen when she had gone to see her ‘master.’ It was both better and worse than before. Her sexual frustrations would be somewhat eased, but never satiated. Malfoy had yet to do anything with her but some fondling, and Ginny had not yet orgasmed from his ministrations. Being taken almost to the top but always being let down was torturous, but Ginny was certain she didn’t want to go back to no contact at all. At the same time, she wanted whatever Malfoy was doing to end. Really, she admitted to herself, what she wanted was a good fuck. If only Harry would give it to her…

She wanted it even more badly when Malfoy began torturing her. It was during one of their, now regular, heavy make-out sessions that Malfoy started. He was fondling her breasts through her thin summer dress and the redhead was moaning into his mouth. Then she wasn’t as his hot tongue swirled around her earlobe. Insistent lips kissed down her neck, clouding Ginny’s thoughts as she made little panting noises. Finally they came to her exposed cleavage, and the redhead had to resist arching her back to thrust her chest up into his lips when they began kissing down it. “You’re such a bad girl,” her master whispered to her. “A bad wife, moaning for another man like this. You’re a bad wife, aren’t you?” Ginny kept her mouth shut, but Malfoy kneaded her breasts again and a moan escaped. “Aren’t you?”

Ginny couldn’t stop herself. It was true, after all, and she couldn’t think straight. “Uh huh.”

“It’s such a shame you’re married,” Malfoy whispered between her breasts. “Married women can’t have their tits sucked by another man, and you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Again Ginny didn’t answer. “If only I could just pull the strap of that dress aside…” He suckled her shoulder gently, nipping at the strap of her summer dress with his teeth and making motions to pull it over her shoulder before pulling it back again. The teasing was agonizing to Ginny. For Merlin’s sake, she just wanted her nipples sucked. “But we can’t. You’re married.” Then he went back to kissing her and massaging her almost painfully aroused breasts. Ginny almost told him to bugger her marriage and suck her tits, but her rational side prevailed and she didn’t. She did, however, play with them furiously after Malfoy had left.

The next day, her ‘master’ was, if anything, even more attentive to her breasts. Ginny was practically putty in his hands as they kissed. Finally, when her nipples were so stiff it was almost painful, Malfoy’s hand unexpectedly pulled the strap of her dress off her shoulder. It had been so sudden and without hesitation that Ginny didn’t even notice her boob was hanging out for a moment. Only when she felt a rough hand palm her bare nipple did she realize, and her eyes snapped open while her ‘master’ was still tonguing her throat. “No,” she tried to say, but it disappeared around Malfoy’s tongue as little more than yet another moan. Instead she tried to push him, but her strength was no match and Malfoy was insistent. The kiss continued as did the fondling of her naked breast until the experience overwhelmed Ginny and she couldn’t help but sink back into her pleasure.

Finally, the blond was suckling on her neck, and Ginny opened her eyes to see that the other strap of her dress was over her shoulder and her bosom was entirely exposed to her unwanted lover. With a motion she tried to pull the straps back up, but her arms would neither reach around Malfoy nor bend up to touch them. She was completely unable to cover herself until Malfoy stopped his ministrations. He didn’t seem in a hurry, she thought as she bit her lip to stifle a moan from his hitting a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. “This is bad,” he moaned into her ear. “You’re almost naked for another man. Your tits are just right there. They’re rubbing on my shirt. Can you feel it?” She could. Her stiff nipples were grazing against the impossibly coarse fabric they were pressed into, and it was driving her crazy. “I want to suck your nipples so badly, but you’d be cheating. You want this, don’t you? You like showing me your tits. It turns you on, doesn’t it?” He breathed into her ear and suckled her earlobe, and Ginny whimpered. “Doesn’t it?” A hand slipped up the skirt of her dress to sit on her thigh, and, lightning quick, the redhead’s hand caught it and stopped it.

“No,” she breathed at him, eyes closed. The hand stilled for a second, but then began pressing forward past Ginny’s resistance. “No, don’t,” she panted into his ear. The hand continued, forearm causing the skirt to bunch and lift up her pale thigh. “No, no,” she sighed. Finally, her master’s fingers reached the (far too skimpy, she now realized) panties she was wearing and paused.

“This is so bad,” Malfoy whispered to her. “So wrong. We should stop. I can’t believe you’re letting another man touch your knickers.” The fingers trailed along the waistband, playing with the little stylized loops and sometimes briefly pulling at the elastic. “I can’t believe you wore such small knickers for another man. I wonder what I’d find if I took them off…” At this he kissed her again before Ginny could say anything, her protests dying in her mouth. Once she was sufficiently subdued again, the hand up her dress pressed flat against her stomach and slowly slid into her panties, cupping her womanhood for the first time. Her very wet womanhood. The redhead squeaked in surprise and shock, and Malfoy broke the kiss. “You’re all wet for another man, you little slut. All wet for me. You’re such a bad girl. Such a bad wife. If only we could do more than fondle… All this turns you on like nothing else, doesn’t it?”

“No!” Ginny blurted. It was a stupid lie when he could feel how her body had betrayed her, but Harry’s wife felt obligate. She couldn’t be turned on by this. She couldn’t. She had promised Harry she would hate cheating on him, and she couldn’t break that promise. Without warning, the hand that had been on the small of her back swept down to cup her arse through her dress and lift her up slightly, forcing her leg to lift and wrap around him so she wouldn’t fall. At the same time a single finger swirled around her clitoris, and the contact was so unexpected that Ginny felt herself tensing as the orgasm that had been building swept through her. “Uhhhhnngghg!” she moaned involuntarily into his ear as she shuddered from the pleasure. It was a small orgasm, granted, but it was more than Ginny had been experiencing for many weeks. His finger swirled around her clit, prolonging her pleasure, until, finally, Ginny came down from her high, panting.

“You’re a naughty, cheating wife,” Malfoy whispered to her. “You just came for another man. You got off to another man’s touch.” He suckled her neck again, kissing down to her cleavage. At the same time, his hand withdrew from her womanhood and he brought it between their faces. Looking up from her breasts, and slowly licked his glistening fingers in front of the redhead’s confused eyes. Then, slowly and deliberately, he leaned up to kiss her again. Ginny leaned away, but even still his lips caught hers and she was drawn into another kiss, for the first time tasting her own juices. It was a wild, erotic thing. The kiss was broken once the taste vanished, and, without giving her time to think, Malfoy’s lips moved to take one of the redhead’s nipples between them. “So bad,” he murmured around it. “We really shouldn’t be doing this. You shouldn’t be letting a man suck your tits like this while your husband’s away.” With a gentle nibble, her pink nipple was drawn between his teeth and softly pinched, and again Ginny couldn’t resist moaning. Eagerly he worked on her until her breast was nice and erect again before switching to her other boob.

“Ah!” Ginny cried softly.

Back and forth he switched, kneading and pawing, licking and sucking, biting and nibbling. Soon enough, Ginny was on the verge of another orgasm just from her breasts, and she made little panting noises as she drew closer. She was so close… so close… Just a few more licks…

And Malfoy drew away. Ginny almost yelled in protest, but restrained herself. “No, we can’t,” he told her, a teasing little grin on his face. “You should be faithful to your husband.” Ginny wanted to scream at him. With gentle motions he pushed the straps of her dress back over her shoulders and rearranged everything so that it was if his domination of her had never occurred. Then he walked away to disapparate, leaving Ginny standing there incredulously.

This incident seemed to set the pattern for the next while, though unfortunately without the orgasm. Malfoy now seemed to consider her breasts fair game, as well as her arse, and though he hadn’t yet done anything more than cup her bare womanhood it happened enough with increasing frequency that some part of Ginny suspected he was merely building her up. Indeed, it was after one session, after Malfoy had given Ginny her first real orgasm in days (recently masturbating was just not doing the trick) that he made his demand of her. As Ginny lay disheveled, her breasts hanging freely with neither of them having made any efforts to cover them up, and panting while Malfoy walk to leave, he turned to her. “Do not wear any underwear with those dresses ever again,” he told her. His gaze was so stern and she was in such a pleasurable, tired state that the redhead even nodded to this obscene request, and Malfoy looked satisfied before vanishing again.

The next day, Ginny had stood unsure and naked in her bedroom looking at her panties on the bed next to her dress. In a state of indecision she stared at both of them, different emotions warring within her. Harry had asked her what was wrong, but Ginny hadn’t answered him. He merely gave suspicious, if puzzled, looks at the whole scene before shrugging and going through his morning routine. Ginny had sighed and gone to the shower. She took only the dress.

Harry’s wife had to admit there was something erotic about not wearing any underwear with her dresses. Perhaps it was the thrill of being so exposed — or perhaps, a depraved part of her mind wondered, it was because there was no only a thin dress separating her naked body from her ‘master.’ Whatever it was, it made her worried that someone might somehow notice the slick trails down her thighs. It also meant, during her liaisons with Malfoy, that her was able to easily access her pussy. And access it he did. He didn’t always touch her sexually. Sometimes they merely kissed heatedly, and sometimes he didn’t appear at all. Other times Ginny had her breasts thoroughly ravished, and some other times she even got lightly fingered. Most rare of all, Malfoy sometimes brought her to orgasm, the only time Ginny got release. It was, again, in the aftermath of an orgasm that Malfoy whispered in her ear. Her bare, wet heat was rubbing against the bulge in his trousers, and Malfoy broke their kiss. “I want to lick your pussy.” Ginny squirmed.

“No,” she said.

“I know, baby. I know. You’re married. We can’t. We shouldn’t.” Then he kissed her again, doing so for the rest of their time together until he disappeared again. From then on, however, the teasing was ramped up. At first, Malfoy merely shifted them to laying side-by-side on the ground sometimes, snogging. Then he began playing with her legs and feet, occasionally kissing her calves and knees. It was spontaneous and without a pattern, surprising Ginny every time it happened. Other times, he would have her topless and expose her further; down to her ribs, then down to her navel. Then down to the top of her pubic bone, almost to the point that her pubic hair was revealed to him. Then he became adventurous, head slipping under her skirts so he could plant kisses along her thighs towards her core. Every time he pulled away before she protested and do nothing more than kiss or fondle her before disappearing, but every time he would start again. The kisses would get closer and closer until Ginny could feel his breath on her moist folds, and it began to drive her wild.

During one of these times, Ginny lay panting on the grass of her garden, for once fully covered by her dress. Malfoy had brought her to a small and quiet orgasm by fingering her, and now he lay blowing occasionally at her quivering pussy. Every now and then he’d plant a kiss on one of her thighs, prompting Ginny to once again attempt to close her legs before finding his arms stopping her. So she lay, merely enjoying the sensations and thinking as long as he didn’t go further she wouldn’t have to feel too guilty. He shifted, and Ginny felt his head move in again to blow on her.

And then a tongue run from the bottom of her folds to the top, dipping briefly into her before pressing roughly against her clit. The orgasm ripped through her before she was even fully aware of it, and she heard a voice cry “Malfoy! Yes!” His tongue was back on her, and everything was so wet that Ginny couldn’t tell whether it was Malfoy’s mouth or her own arousal. His tongue swirled and dipped and explored and probed, and it was almost overwhelming to Harry’s wife. She had never been eaten out before, and the experience was so new and amazing that in what seemed like a very short time she was cumming again all over his face. She had nothing to compare to, but he seemed like an expert.

They said nothing as the cleaned themselves up, and it was only when Ginny was back inside did the guilt hit her. Not, she realized after sitting in the shower for a good long while, because she had let Malfoy eat her out but because she didn’t feel guilty about doing so. In fact, she realized, ashamed, she wanted it to happen again. Orgasming like that was almost as good as sex, and she’d take what she could get.

Her wish was granted, to her shame. It took a few more sessions before Malfoy went near her womanhood again, and even then it took a small nudging motion from Ginny to initiate it. It was so slight that she could have pretended it was accidental, but her ‘master’ seemed to know exactly what it was, for after a moment she found herself hoisted up and pressed against the wall, her legs draped over his shoulders. For a second she worried that he might not do anything but tease her, but then his tongue was inside her and she was moaning in ways she had promised Harry she never would. Her orgasm, when it came, was just as good as ever.

Being eaten out by her master became something of an addition to Harry’s wife over the next few weeks. It left her wet like nothing else, and it was one of the better experiences she had ever had to feel as though her entire pubic area was slick. At the same time, it gave her release like nothing else was these days, and she rationalized that it wasn’t so bad to do with Malfoy. She wasn’t doing anything, after all. He was doing all the work. Even if it was cheating on Harry, it was the least amount she could get away with.

It was during this time, while her pussy was getting acclimatized to Malfoy’s mouth, that her husband seemed to come out of his funk enough to start getting sexual with her. Harry was being more affectionate, more the way he used to act, and Ginny wasn’t terribly surprised when, one afternoon after he came home (and after a particularly good session with Malfoy) he pressed her up against a wall and kissed her senseless. Instantly, the sensation of having icy water poured all over their sexes engulfed the two, and Harry’s lust-filled expression immediately turned to one of great anger. “Bloody, buggering Malfoy! Bastards! Bastards!” he cried, as well as a few other swears, before stomping off to his office. Ginny just slid down the wall, not sure what had happened. Whatever it was, she didn’t mention it to Malfoy.

––|––

One particular day, while Ginny was sitting in her robe in the morning at her table, sipping at a hot cup of tea, she happened to look out the window looking for owls, as was her habit. She hadn’t really been expecting any that day, and was surprised when she caught sight of a large square. That was to say, she recognized, after a moment, a box in the distance, and then the far-too-small owl carrying it. Only when it came closer did she realize that the owl was fairly large as owls went and it was the box that was oversized, and she scrambled to open the window. All at once the box was sitting on her table, and the owl had disappeared fast enough that Ginny almost thought it had been a dream.

Dread and eager anticipation warred within her as she moved her trembling hands to open the box. It could only be from one person, but what would Malfoy have sent her? She was answered a moment later when she flipped the box open, and was shocked enough that she accidentally swept her teacup off the table, whereupon it smashed on the floor. The redhead took no notice, instead peering into the box as if in a trance.

A trance that was broken when Harry’s footsteps came running. “What happened?” he called. Thumping from where her husband had been doing something in his office prompted her to seal the box back up, and when his nervous face appeared in the door he was unable to see the contents. “Gin, what’s up?” he asked. Then, seeing the cup smashed on the floor, he waved his wand and repaired it, vanishing the spilled tea and placing the cup back on the table. Then he spied the box. His eyes narrowed. “What’s that?” he asked suspiciously.

“Nothing!” Ginny blurted out, and before her confused and upset husband could inquire further she grabbed the box and ran from the room, sweeping into the bathroom and barricading the door shut with her back as she slid down it. Breathing heavily, she suddenly felt guilty again for running out on her husband. Didn’t he have a right to know? _But then_ , she thought, _would he want to know?_ It would almost certainly infuriate him beyond reason, especially given that he could do nothing about it. Wasn’t it her burden, primarily, to carry?

Ginny sighed and slid the box towards her. Folded neatly within their cardboard confines, nestled amidst paper stuffing, lay garment upon garment of very, very expensive lingerie. Some of it was black, some of it red, some of it grey, some of it green. Some of it was lacy, some was smooth. Some of it was shear, while some of it was opaque. Some was revealing, some was concealing. Some of it was comfortable and practical, some of it was meant to do nothing but scream ‘come fuck me.’ All of it was designed to tempt; to highlight her curves and seduce even the most zealous ascetic. And all of it was precisely to her measurements. At once, Ginny felt flares of emotion, amongst them indignation, delight, anger, satisfaction, disgust, pleasure, violation, and eagerness. She felt like a pampered sex toy, which, she realized a second later, was exactly what she now was. Feeling the emotions overwhelming her, Ginny closed the box and her eyes, and breathed. Calming down enough to deal with the backhanded, self-serving gift, Ginny opened the box and pulled out the note that was lying atop all the fabric. It read

_Concubine,_

_You are to burn or dispose of all your old undergarments, save for your bridal lingerie, which you are to send to me. From now on, you are to wear no underwear other than what I buy for you. Feel free to wear anything I send you at your own convenience. Also feel free to keep it as prominently or secretly as you desire. However, should your husband ask where any of it is from you are not to answer him._

_Your master,_

_Lord Draco Malfoy._

Nervously, Ginny swallowed. Nevertheless, as soon as Harry had left all her old underwear had left her house, the lingerie she had worn when she had lost her virginity to Harry sent off to his rival. When the redhead finally changed into one of Malfoy’s bra and panty sets for the first time, she realized she had never felt so thoroughly owned. Though on the outside she might still appear to be Harry’s wife, she realized, it would only take stripping her down to her knickers for anyone to see that she was now Draco Malfoy’s woman. She had also never felt sexier.

––|––

A few days passed, Ginny getting used to her new wardrobe, and Harry’s wife found herself walking up the steps to one of Malfoy’s residences. Unlike Malfoy Manor, which was large and imposing, this particular cottage was small and deceptively cozy. She wasn’t quite sure why she had come to the cottage alone, without anyone knowing, except for the inclination that Malfoy’s latest note probably had the largest part to do with it. It had been worded as a request to have lunch with him, but Ginny knew it was more of a demand. Rather than deal with whatever retribution Malfoy could come up with, she gave in and decided to come to the lunch. So she told herself.

The lunch was deceptively good like the cottage was deceptively cozy. Were it not for the way Malfoy behaved with her most of the time, Ginny might almost have said he was being respectful of her and, by extension of her marriage, the man who had saved his life. They — or, rather, he — talked about thoroughly nonsexual topics for the lunch, and by the time it was over Ginny almost thought she would arrive home without being dominated by her master. Almost. Until, as they stood, he told her “Take off your clothes.”

“What?” Ginny exclaimed.

“Take off your clothes,” he said more slowly. “I want to see what the lingerie I got for you looks like.”

The redhead flushed, but obeyed her master all the same. Robe, shirt, and skirt came off until she was standing in the small living room wearing nothing but heels, a bra, and panties. Never before had she been so exposed to Malfoy. Not since she had been auctioned off, and even then they hadn’t been this close. Eyes alight with unnamed emotions, her husband’s rival circled her with visible appreciation. Almost hesitantly, his hand came up to brush the waistband of her panties, ghosting over the fabric and then trailing over her exposed skin before running along her bra. Ginny shuddered and closed her eyes.

His mouth came close to her ear. “Kiss me,” he whispered. Ginny shook her head, and Malfoy drew away. She opened her eyes, and he was sitting in the armchair in front of her. His blue eyes bored into her own hazel ones. “Kiss me,” he commanded, and his expression was so imperious that Ginny found herself moving towards him. Internally she battled. Being kissed by him was one thing, but kissing him voluntarily? How could she do such a thing? There was a line in the sand there. Her lips met his. It was chaste and brief, but when Ginny pulled away there was satisfaction in his eyes. “Now, I want you to _really_ kiss me,” he said. His hands were on her forearms, which lay on the arms of the armchair, and she couldn’t move away. Her barely clad body hovered over him. She looked deeply into his eyes and found them unyielding. Obediently, she pressed her lips back against his, but this time opened her mouth and pushed her tongue forward.

What was she doing? She was snogging Malfoy! And he hadn’t forced her! A part of her mind tried to get Ginny to stop, but it was hopeless. Her body wouldn’t comply. In fact, it lay down and pressed itself against its master. Their kisses deepened, and Malfoy’s hands began exploring her body without protest. It grew heated and feverish, and by the end of it Ginny found herself wishing it would be followed by an orgasm. Malfoy didn’t seem inclined to oblige, and Ginny found herself returning home unsatisfied.

Again, this seemed to have set a new boundary. When he didn’t have her wearing nothing but a summer dress he had her wearing nothing but a pair of the lingerie he got her. Sometimes he had her in her quidditch uniform or regular clothes to shake things up, but mostly it seemed his two favorite styles were far more skimpy. At the same time, he was now oftentimes insistent that she take more of a lead during their sessions, or at least that she take initiative. Soon enough, Ginny found herself planting kisses all over Malfoy’s naked neck and chest, and after a little while, when he seemed to think she was comfortable, he moved on.

Yet again Malfoy sat in his arm chair, though decidedly less clothed than before, with a fairly active Ginny on top of him, grinding in a set of particularly shear, emerald lingerie. She was kissing his chest, sometimes flicking her tongue over his nipples, when she felt his hands on her head. The touch was gentle and unobtrusive, and initially Ginny thought he was simply holding her where he wanted her. Then, she realized when she found herself kissing hairs and his bellybutton, she was being moved downwards. Sure enough, soon her lips were on the fabric of his trousers, kissing his bulge.

Someone’s hand — she wasn’t sure if it was his or her own — unzipped his pants, and for the first time she beheld his manhood. It was certainly above average, she thought, but it had been so long since she had seen her husband’s penis that she couldn’t tell if her master was bigger or not. Harry was fairly well endowed, but he had never been so dominant with her, and the effect seemed to magnify her master’s size. Without words, he took his mostly erect manhood in-hand and brought it closer to her mouth.

“Malfoy…” she started.

“You’ve given blowjobs before, I assume?” he demanded before she could continue.

“Yes, but I can’t do this…” Giving her husband’s rival a blowjob was too much. Kissing him was one thing, but this would be irrevocable.

“I know, baby. I want you to suck me off, but you’re Harry’s wife. You couldn’t.” Even as he was saying this he was rubbing the head of his cock across her lips. “You really shouldn’t suck another man’s cock, no matter how much you want to. You want to, don’t you, concubine? You want to take your master into your pretty little mouth.” Ginny almost opened her mouth, but fearing Malfoy might take that as some sort of invitation she resisted the urge. Malfoy seemed to sense this. “But we can’t. Instead…” He pushed her to the floor into front of him, laying her down, but not before pulling off her panties and exposing her wet, bare pussy. With little prompting, his tongue was on her, and Ginny was writhing and bucking.

Two orgasms came before the redhead couldn’t take anymore, and Malfoy sat back on his armchair, hauling her forward to lie on top of him. Belatedly, Ginny realized in her post-orgasm stupor that her master’s hard cock was lying in her cleavage. With a little motion she tried to shift, but instead Malfoy merely pushed her down slightly. At the unexpected motion, Ginny gasped, and with a quick move Malfoy slid the head of his cock between her red lips. Her immediate reaction was to try to get it out, but her master held firm, and Ginny’s struggles soon subsided. Once they had, her master pushed further into her, moving her head downwards into his crotch.

At first, Malfoy had to do the work for Harry’s wife, moving her head up and down on his length. After a little while, however, and a stern look, Ginny had begun to get more into her blowjob. Malfoy had to admit that she was very good at them. She licked and sucked, slobbering over his shaft, responding in just the right ways to his grunts and urges to go on, never scraping him with her teeth and even attempting to take him into her throat. Finally, Malfoy drew close to his release, and the redhead going down on him intensified her efforts. “I’m going to cum in your mouth, Ginny,” he grunted, saying her name for the first time, and Ginny’s eyes widened. She tried to withdraw his penis from her mouth, but he held fast so she instead prepared for his load. Once, twice, three times she bobbed down on him, and then he twitched… “Oh, Merlin,” he cried, and suddenly Harry’s wife’s mouth was filled with seed. Not allowing her to take him out, the redhead was forced to swallow his load, and even once he had stopped spurting she was forced to lick him up and down a few times so that his cock was completely free of cum. With a contented sigh, her master fell back. “Just as good as I imagined,” he told her. “This is the first time you’ve made me cum, concubine.”

Despicable though it was, Ginny felt a flare of pride at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last edited 2017.6.15
> 
> Comments and kudos very welcome!


	3. The Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny finally becomes Malfoy's concubine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did promise two weeks, so here's chapter 3. I haven't done all that much on chapter 4, unlike what I'd hoped, so at the moment it's about 1.6k words of the final 5-10k I anticipate it will be, should I finish it. Mostly it's a plot outline that seems to be shaping up as mostly lemons, which I'm not confident in my ability to write. So, cross your fingers for chapter 4 in two weeks, but don't take this as a promise.
> 
> In other news, I do have an idea for an alternate ending for Harry fans that could work as a sort-of sequel. Depending on how things go it might even end up being written. Let's just say that Hermione and Harry's discussion near the end of the chapter contains a hint of what the sequel would involve, if written.

**Chapter III:** _The Summons_

•

It was about a week or so later that Harry Potter found himself wandering through his quiet house wondering what was bothering him. Oh, there were the general problems of course. Work, personal life, and, of course, the latest horrific injustice the world had decided to inflict upon him of forcing his wife — his own bloody wife! he fumed — to become the concubine of his teenage rival. Those ate him constantly, especially the last one.

Those, specifically, were not what was bothering him tonight though. This was more of a matter of circumstances, and it took Harry a good long while to realize that he was feeling off. After a moment of further pondering, he realized that it was his instinct that something wasn't right in the house that was bothering him. It was the same instinct that had saved his life many times during his fight against Voldemort.

He kept searching the house, trying to figure out what was out of place, before it dawned on him what it was. The house was too quiet. Where was Ginny? She had been around that afternoon, but now that he thought about it he hadn't seen her since dinner. He had been so engulfed in his brooding and his work (that he used to distract himself from his brooding) that Ginny had somehow disappeared on him with him being none the wiser. He wracked his brains, trying to remember her schedule. Did she have some sort of Hollyhead Harpies event going on? Surely not a game; he couldn't have been so out of sorts that he would forget she had a game on.

Eventually he found the note lying on the table, but it didn't help him much. _Gone out,_ it read. As if he couldn't tell that! he thought angrily, before deflating. He tried so hard not to take things out on Ginny and had thus far succeeded, but it was hard. Just being around her was a reminder of what Malfoy had stolen from him, to say nothing of that damned choker around her neck. Instead, he was burying his anger and retreating inside himself. He knew he was and that he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. He had nowhere to turn, after all.

When a few hours passed and Ginny still didn't return, Harry grew worried. Had something happened to her? His wife was a capable witch, but that didn't mean she would never be in danger. He knew that all too well. An hour more passed, and Harry's worry involuntarily turned to suspicion. What could Ginny be doing so late? What could take so long? Harry could think of only a few things, and they all involved a certain rival. When Ginny finally appeared, it was nearing midnight and she seemed quite exhausted. On top of that, her attire was entirely inappropriate for quidditch. Or for leaving the house, for that matter.

"Where have you been?" Harry demanded, and Ginny whirled to see him, a surprised, guilty look on her face. It only seemed to confirm Harry's fears.

"Out," his wife replied, tremulously. And no matter how he prodded, that was the only answer he could get from her on the matter. She had 'gone out.' Gone out and come home dressed in sexy clothing and looking exhausted. Later, as she was changing, he caught sight of the very sexy set of lingerie she was wearing (that he had never seen before). Then he knew. A sick feeling pooled in his stomach, and Harry had to resist the urge to vomit. In his heart of hearts he had been hoping it was all some sick nightmare and that eventually things would go back to normal. They couldn't. It had finally happened. His wife had finally slept with Malfoy. His dear, sweet Ginny had had sex with his greatest rival. He couldn't look at her the same way ever again. Not knowing that Ginny had given Malfoy everything she had ever given him. Not knowing that the girl he loved had been filled with the blond man's cock. Not knowing that, even as she had walked in their door, she had been carrying his rival's semen. Not knowing that Ginny had cheated on him and cuckolded him. Not knowing that there was nothing he could do about it. Not knowing that it would keep happening.

And keep happening it did. After Ginny had had her first unexplained night outing she had begun having them frequently. She would disappear in the evenings (or in the early mornings) wearing alluring clothes Harry knew he had never bought her and return late at night (or mid-morning), disheveled and tired and never with an explanation for any of it. Maybe she was trying to shield him from the horrible truth, but, somehow, Harry thought, not knowing was worse. At least if he knew he could make sense of things. Not knowing left him in a state of confusion. What had his wife done with Malfoy? What things had she shared with him? What depraved sex acts had they performed? His imagination ran wild.

Somehow he thought even Voldemort was better than his present Hell.

––|––

_Concubine,_

_Traditionally white is worn for the consummation of your status, but as you are not a virgin black is more appropriate. Don this new set and ready yourself for tonight. You will be summoned this evening. Do not inform your husband that this evening is different from the others. Merely inform him that you will be back tomorrow morning this time. Let him make whatever assumptions he wishes, but do not answer his questions._

_Eagerly expecting you,_

_Your master,_

_Lord Draco Malfoy._

With trembling hands, Ginny put down the note and replaced it with the set of black lingerie that had come with it. It was rather shear, covering but not hiding, and made up of a strapless bra and a very thin pair of bottoms cut bikini style. What made the redhead's gut clench, however, was not how little of her it left to the imagination nor even the prospect of wearing it for Malfoy but the fact that she was very familiar with this set of lingerie. Were it not for the fact that it was now black and of a material much more similar to her choker she would have recognized it instantly, but as it was there was no mistaking her bridal underwear. If there was any underwear on the planet she would recognize it would be these. She had taken great care with picking them out for Harry. Now she would be wearing them to her first time with her master.

The note had not said when she was to begin wearing it, but Ginny knew what Malfoy would want. Obediently, she slipped off what she was wearing and put on her bridal lingerie for the second time, marveling how it felt so familiar even after almost three years. It was perfectly sculpted to her body, even more so than all of the other underwear her master had bought for her, and it made her feel almost like a virgin again. She was certainly as nervous as one. In a way, sleeping with Malfoy almost would be like losing her virginity a second time.

All throughout the day Ginny was nervous, and she was sure Harry could tell. It was one of his days off, and he slunk around the house as though expecting to catch her with Malfoy in any corner or closet. Either that or find her trying to sneak out. It was maddening, and Ginny did her best to calm herself. Not only had her master instructed her that she was not to inform Harry that today was special, but she knew that if he knew it would not be pleasant for either of them.

That was why she had followed Malfoy's other instructions not to tell Harry about the nature of her outings. She didn't want to hurt him with the truth that Malfoy had taken her to dinners and have her model nearly nude for him. She didn't want to hurt him with the truth that she had been sucking her master's penis regularly. At first she had been reluctant. After first taking his cock in her mouth she had never felt more like she had betrayed Harry. It had been awful, but at the same time she could remember the expression on her master's face and how good it felt for her to serve a man with her mouth again. She had sworn that it wouldn't happen again, but her master had been insistent. He had played with her, teased her, eaten her, and brought her almost to orgasm again and again until she had been so overcome she hadn't resisted when he guided her to his straining manhood. Each time it became easier until he didn't even need to prompt her. It ate away at the redhead, and so when her master told her not to inform her husband what she was doing when she disappeared at odd hours she had only too eagerly followed his instructions. She couldn't imagine what Harry was thinking. She wished there was some way she could make it up to him.

By the time they were eating dinner, Harry seemed to have reached a breaking point. He was alternately relaxed and tensed, flipping between one state and the other seemingly at random. Ginny suspected that he was at once relieved he had seen nothing of Malfoy for the entire day and nervous of the evenings. Somberly she thought that he was right to be nervous of this evening. It was what they had dreaded so long since the judge had pronounced his awful sentence. For a long time the redhead had thought it wouldn't happen, but she realized now (she had since she had started being eaten out by her master) that it was inevitable. There was no use avoiding it. Tonight was the night she would finally and ultimately cheat on Harry by sleeping with his rival. She was going to be taken and had no say in the matter. The thought sent tingles from her head to her toes, and she felt herself getting aroused.

Dinner was eaten in silence. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, but neither knew what to say. Harry didn't even look like he wanted to talk. Ginny, for her part, didn't quite know what she was meant to talk to him about before she went to have sex with Malfoy. What did you tell your husband in your last minutes of fidelity? Did she apologize to him? Was she to kiss him? Or, since her concubinage seemed unlikely to allow that, was she to merely hold him close and reassure him without words that she was still his wife? Make a joke? Lighten the mood? Or even, she thought worriedly, was she supposed to tell him comforting lies? Perhaps that Malfoy repulsed her? That she had kept her promise to hate cuckolding him? That the thought of being taken away from him disgusted her? That she was dreading tonight? Even, Ginny thought sadly, that she wished she was only his?

None of it came out of her mouth. None of it could. It hurt too much. Hurt _her_ too much. She couldn't possibly be expected to degrade herself with niceties about a thoroughly nasty business. Instead of sweetening things it would probably only be salt rubbed in the wound. The pressure was already too much, and the thought of adding to it by, in some way, trying to alleviate the burden of his impending cuckolding for her husband threatened to make her collapse into an emotional wreck. Finally mustering enough courage, she spoke up. "Harry, I'm going out tonight." Harry just stared at her, a hollow look in his eyes. It broke her heart. "I'll be back tomorrow morning," she added, licking her lips nervously. He still said nothing. "Harry?"

"Do you still love me?" he asked, abruptly. Ginny was startled.

"Harry, of course I love you!" Her words and their genuineness seemed to soften his features.

"Do you still want to be married to me?"

"Of course I do, you prat!"

" _Only_ me?" he prodded, and Ginny faltered. Her hesitation was a fraction of a second, but it was enough. His expression closed off, and it was as though he had mounted a broomstick in a Moonless night and raced away from her.

"Yes, Harry, of course only you." Neither of them seemed to believe it.

"Right," he replied, but his tone wasn't sarcastic or biting. It was tired. So very tired. Ginny opened her mouth, trying to find something to say to her husband. There had to be some words in English that would make things better. Some string of sounds that would sort everything out. If there were, she was closer to achieving sainthood than speaking them. She moved to touch him, to comfort him in some way, but all of a sudden there was a flare of heat pressing against her neck. Her hand raised to it, and only too late did she realize it was her choker. Harry's eyes caught the gesture, and a sudden, enraged fire lit in them. And then it was gone.

No words seemed to be needed. They both knew. It was time for Ginny to leave. Again she tried to think of something to say, but nothing came. Instead she grabbed her cloak and went to the door. She hesitated on the threshold. Should she wish him goodnight, or was such a sentiment directed at Harry so obviously untrue it was little more than a gift of bitter cynicism to him? In the end she went through the door silently, shutting it with a click that seemed only too loud. She was sure the _crack!_ as she disapparated was louder, however.

She reappeared a moment later in an entrance hall she had been in only a few times. With little grace she fell to the ground, and when she looked up she was surprised to see not Malfoy but a well-cared-for house elf standing over her. He looked distinctly unimpressed, but nevertheless snapped his fingers and helped her upright with his magic. "Concubine Potter," he addressed her, "I am Bennie, our master's personal house elf. Are you wearing the consummation garments he provided to you?" Not finding the words, Ginny merely nodded, and was surprised when the elf snapped her fingers and vanished her clothes, leaving her standing in the hall wearing nothing but her lingerie and her heels. The only thing remaining was her cloak, which floated over to hang itself in a nearby closet. The redhead was suddenly glad there were no magical portraits in the hall. "Your clothes have been transported back to your house," the elf told her, and guilt stabbed at Ginny. Harry would find them there. "Follow me."

Not knowing wear she was going, Ginny obediently followed the elf through the house. It was quite a new experience to wander around in nothing but underwear, but Harry's wife found she didn't quite mind the situation. Finally they arrived at a large bathroom, dominated by a tub that sunk into the floor, more like a miniature pool than anything else, and approaching the prefects' bathrooms at Hogwarts. Before she could ask the elf anything, he had flicked her fingers and her lingerie and heels had vanished to sit on the small table next to the tub. With little more than a gesture, Bennie directed Ginny into it, and the redhead was only too eager to shield her naked body from the elf's gaze. It helped that the water was sinfully warm and scented. Without preempt, magical sponges and brushes and other things began cleaning her body, sometimes aided by Ginny herself, until she was sure she had never been scrubbed so clean in her life. Nails were trimmed, callouses were ground, hairs were shaved, and when Ginny found herself climbing out of the tub and getting dry it was feeling almost like a new woman. Wordlessly, she moved to slip her lingerie back on, but Bennie held up a hand, instead pointing towards another table filled with bottles and vials.

"Choose how you wish to present yourself to our master for your night with him." Ginny felt a flare of indignity at the suggestion that she should aid in her own adultery, but after glaring at the elf's placid stare and realizing she wouldn't be going anywhere — and that she looked quite ridiculous standing naked and glaring at a house elf — she sighed and went to the table. There were all sorts of fragrances and oils, and after a moment Ginny found a flowery scent that she liked and sprayed it all over herself. She was about to finish when, merely sniffing a few of the others out of curiosity, she found an oil she was sure Malfoy would love. She hesitated a moment, but the temptation overpowered her and she applied some of the oil in strategic places and put it back in a hurry, trying not to feel too sinful. This time Bennie allowed her to put her lingerie back on, and when she did Ginny felt even more sexy than she had on her wedding night. When she looked in the mirror she couldn't deny she looked it too.

Without a comment on the nearly naked woman admiring herself in the mirror — Ginny didn't suppose elves were much interested in human bodies, really — Bennie gestured for her to follow him, and they exited the bathroom to walk through the manor. Malfoy Manor was quite enormous, and the walk seemed to take forever, but finally they came to a larger set of double doors that could only lead to the master bedroom. Ginny gulped, suddenly feeling unsettled in her stomach; her palms were slick with sweat and all of a sudden she felt very nervous. She had thought she was prepared for everything — prepared to accept her fate as Malfoy's concubine, prepared to cheat on Harry — but now, suddenly, standing in front of these doors that seemed to dominate her as much as Malfoy himself did in only her bridal lingerie she felt as if everything was wrong. It was an injustice, to be certain, but Ginny had thought she could learn to enjoy it. She didn't feel like she was going to now. It was irrational, for she had been this naked in front of her master fairly frequently, but now that it was time for the lingerie to come off she wanted nothing more than to apparate home and be held by Harry.

The elf in front of her paid no heed to the redhead's sudden shift in attitude. Giving her no time to collect her wits or calm herself, with a snap of Bennie's fingers the large doors swung open soundlessly and the two walked in, Ginny feeling weaker with every step. "Your new concubine, the Lady Potter, master," Bennie said to the man sitting on the bed, and Malfoy, who had been reading some book as though waiting patiently for her, looked up and stared at her hungrily.

"Thank you, Bennie," Malfoy said, surprising Ginny with his treatment of the elf. "You may leave now." The elf bowed and walked back out through the doors, which shut with a definite clunk. Ginny was trapped inside. Even during her various liaisons with Malfoy before she had never been so unable to leave. Even if, somehow, she hadn't been sure before that Malfoy intended to take her, this last act of sealing her in a bedroom with him shouted his intentions to the world. And if that didn't his attire did. He was clothed in nothing but a pair of baggy, silk boxers, leaving little to nothing to Ginny's imagination. She had never seen him so naked, and she felt herself getting damp as she looked him up and down. He certainly kept good care of himself; far more than she suspected he had at Hogwarts. Glancing down, the redhead could already see the substantial bulge in his shorts with which she was already so familiar. This time it wouldn't just be in her mouth. At that moment she felt far too exposed in her sheer bra and tiny panties, and stood stiffly at the end of the room.

Finally, her master spoke. "Come her and kiss me," he told her. It was nothing he hadn't asked of her before. Nothing she hadn't given him before. On this night when she was finally to become his concubine, however, it seemed like something she just couldn't do. Before, the kisses would never lead anywhere. Now she knew exactly where the kisses would lead to. She knew if she gave in she would break her vows of fidelity to Harry before she even knew she was doing so, and she'd never be able to forgive herself. "Kiss me, Ginny," he said. Ginny shook her head, not looking at him. He seemed to be getting impatient, however, because when he next spoke it was dominating and commanding. "Concubine, come kiss your master."

Before she was fully aware of it, her feet were moving her to the bed, and Harry's wife was leaning down to kiss her master. The kiss was open-mouthed and passionate, like so many before, and Malfoy took her in his arms and pulled her into the bed where he pressed her amidst the sheets and snogged her senseless. As he had so many times before, her husband's rival explored Ginny's barely clad body, reveling in the lingerie that conformed to her every curve. Strong hands caressed what had been Harry's, going from her arse to her thighs to her back to her breasts to her hair. It was as pleasurable as always, and the redhead felt herself getting aroused as she always did.

Unexpectedly, as Malfoy's hands again encircled her back during the middle of their kiss, Harry's wife felt his fingers fiddling with the hook of her bra, and terrified fire rushed through her veins. Lightning quick, she disengaged herself from him and ran off the bed, standing facing him from the other side of the room. Only from his surprise at her actions had she been able to get away from her master, and he looked at her from the bed, an annoyed expression on his face. Inexplicably, Ginny felt disappointed in herself, but she brushed away the feelings with a shake of her head. The feelings of vulnerability were far too strong. Granted, Malfoy had already seen and extensively touched her naked breasts, but not like this. Were she to lose her bra she would be only in her panties, the most naked she had ever been for her master.

Malfoy sighed, but understanding seemed to be in his eyes. Instead of beckoning her to return and allow him to remove her bra, he instead stood up and removed his boxers, allowing them to drop to the floor and reveal his full nakedness to Ginny. Involuntarily, she felt her mouth go dry as she looked him up and down. For the first time her master was completely naked in front of her, and Ginny couldn't say she hated the experience. Just the thoughts of what that body might be able to do to her…

Her master sat back down on the bed, pulling up some cushions so he could sit and still lean back. With only a small gesture, he directed her attention to his stiff manhood. It was the largest she had ever seen it, straining and red as her master seemed almost painfully erect. It was even slightly flattering to know that Malfoy wanted her that much. Again he gestured, and the redhead knew what he wanted. She obliged, obediently walking to kneel in front of the bed and take him into her mouth as she had so many times before. Her mouth was dry, but she quickly did her best to correct that so she could lubricate her master with her spittle. At first she licked his tip, her tongue playing with his opening, and then she took the head past her lips and sucked.

"Concubine, yes!" the blond groaned, and Ginny felt a flare of happiness. She withdrew his head from her mouth so she could instead run her tongue all over his manhood and get it properly wet, looking up at him as she did so. That done, she took his head back past her lips, sucking in a further inch. He hissed in pleasure. Again she withdrew, and then she sunk her head back down, taking another inch. Withdraw, then another inch; withdraw and another inch; withdraw and… She finally had his whole cock in her mouth, some of it even down her throat. Ginny sat for a moment, working her muscles and letting her master enjoy her mouth, before she took it all out until only the head was still between her lips. He made grunts of approval at her work, and she looked up into his lust-filled blue eyes as she bobbed her head back down. She didn't take him all this time, instead setting a rhythm of bobbing up and down on his cock. His grunts grew louder, and she could feel him drawing close. Ginny increased her pace to get Malfoy to cum for her, and right as she was sure he was about to orgasm he did something totally expected and pulled her off him. The shock of it was almost enough to make her shout in surprise, and a strange, crushing sensation weighed down on her all of a sudden. Was she not good enough for him? "Not yet, Ginny," he panted, his usual facade nowhere to be found. "I want," he breathed, "I want to cum inside you." Her face flushed, but she found herself getting aroused at the idea.

As he seemed to come back to himself, he glanced down at the nearly naked redhead lying in front of him. Slowly, he reached forward, stroking her forearms before moving around to her back. Again his fingers found the clasp of her bra, and again fear seized Ginny. She didn't want to be undressed by him. She wasn't ready. Again she spun away, standing defensively by the door, and this time it was clear Malfoy was getting annoyed. He glared at her, and his eyes clearly said he wanted her naked in the bed. Standing up, he advanced towards Ginny, and she felt herself moving backwards. Intellectually she knew there was no escape, but that didn't stop her from trying to elude his grasp. Suddenly, her foot caught on the rug and she stumbled backwards, landing with a cry on her bottom. Instantly, Malfoy was upon her, and she squeaked in alarm, turning around so she could crawl towards the door. She tried to stand, but her master caught her foot and she went down, crawling frantically instead. Her master seemed to regard this as a game, for he let her try to evade him for a moment before he grabbed her leg and dragged her under him. "No!" Ginny cried out. _Not like this,_ she thought. As soon as she was under him, her master's hands cupped her breasts and he breathed into her ear. He lay lightly on her back, and Ginny thrashed her legs in a futile effort to dislodge him. She bucked and writhed but he held firm, and as he rear lifted to press against him in an effort to throw him off a hand went from her breast to slip down into her panties and cup her moist opening. _He knows,_ Ginny thought. She froze, and then redoubled her efforts to get him off. His fingers slipped out of her panties, but she did not escape.

"You're wet," her master growled at her. "You're wet for me." He roughly kissed her shoulder blades.

"No!" Ginny cried out, even though she knew it was stupid. "I'm not!" She couldn't be, after all. She didn't want to have sex with him. Rather, she didn't want to want to have sex with him.

He merely chuckled at the obvious lie, flipping her over so that her cleavage was available to him. In and around her breasts he kissed, planting kisses up and down her torso before suckling her neck hard enough that she was sure she'd have a mark the next day. Finally he nibbled at her ear, whispering hoarsely into it "You want this. I can feel you do. You're a naughty, cheating little wife who wants to get fucked hard by her master. Your husband's been neglecting you and you want to get stuffed with a nice cock again. We both know it." Ginny wanted to scream and curse her body for betraying her, but she only whimpered in response.

"I want to stay faithful to Harry," she moaned, and that, at least, sounded partially truthful. Malfoy merely grinned.

"No, you don't," he said, taking his cock in hand and rubbing it along the length of her panties. Ginny bit her lip to stop herself from groaning or, worse, begging him to take her. "You want to break your vows. You want to get fucked by another man. You want to cheat. You want to get fucked by your master. You want to be my concubine. You want to cuckold Harry. It turns you on. It excites you." He slowly licked a trail down her, and Ginny marveled that the sensation could be so cold when the rest of her was so hot. "You wouldn't be so wet otherwise."

"No, I don't! No, I don't! No, I don't!" Ginny chanted quietly as her master ravished her. "No! No! No, no, no! Noooo… ahhnnnnggggg." The chant trailed off into a long moan as Malfoy pulled down her panties slightly to begin eating her. "N-No!" she tried again. "I don't want to cheat. I don't want to cheat. I don't want to cheat. Nhhnnngg… Ah! Ah, ah, ah! R-Right… right there! I-I don't want to cheat! Ohhhhhh! Mmmmmmm! I… uh… Ah! I don't… want to cheat. I don't… I don't… uh… Oh, master, yes! I don't… I want to cheat." Her speech was slurring itself, and Ginny was quickly getting lost as she approached orgasm. She wasn't even quite sure what she was saying. Just a little closer… "I want to cheat! I want to cheat! I want to cheat! Yes! Yes! Ahhh! I want to cheat!" And then she came. It was one of the best orgasms she had ever had with Malfoy, and she bucked her hips into his face, the panties stretched across her thighs rubbing across the top of his blond head.

As she came down from her high, her master pulled her panties back up, leaving her fully clothed in her lingerie. "I know you do, baby. I know you want to cheat with me." It was then Ginny realized the awful things she'd been crying out, and she felt mortified. She turned away from her master. She couldn't look at him. He knew. She had shouted at him her deepest, most secret desire. She wanted to cheat on Harry. She didn't want to cheat on Harry, but she did. Really, she didn't want to betray Harry. What she wanted was for him to want her to have sex with Malfoy. She wanted her husband to give her his blessing to sleep with his rival. She wanted Harry to have given her to Malfoy out of a genuine desire to do so. She wanted him to be happy that she was Draco Malfoy's woman; that they had both been conquered and she taken from him. It was despicable and disgusting, but she wanted it more than anything else.

They lay there, and Ginny finally worked up the courage to say "I won't do this. I won't cheat on Harry, no matter how much I want to. I won't be your concubine. I won't be yours."

"You don't get it, do you?" her master whispered in her ear. "You're already mine. You've already cheated on Harry a lot. You think sucking another man's cock wasn't included in your vows of fidelity? That being eaten out by your husband's rival wasn't a breach of his trust? That kissing me wasn't a betrayal? That grinding on another man in nothing but revealing outfits was acceptable to him? That wearing no underwear around me wasn't a little over the line?" Ginny looked down, ashamed, but Malfoy tilted her head up to look at him. "You did what you were meant to. You're a good concubine for cheating on Harry. You'll just have to be a better concubine. And you _are_ my concubine; you will be my concubine. You are mine. That's why you're in _my_ bedroom wearing nothing but the bridal lingerie you gave to me and which I modified to be mine instead of in Harry's. That's why you're wet for me and not for him." A finger dipped into her, then retreated, swirling around her clit and making Ginny moan. "That's why your tits are in my hands and not your husband's." A nipple was tweaked. "That's why it was my cock in your mouth and not Potter's." Her lips were traced by a single finger. "That's why you're trying not to moan my name instead of his." His arms encircled her again. "You are mine. You were mine. You are going to be mine. And there's nothing Potter or anyone else can do about it, not least because you gave _yourself_ to me. You chose to don the lingerie I asked for and answer my summons. You want to cheat. You told me, and I know. You are mine. The Wizengamot gave you to me in accordance with the ancient ways. Your _husband_ gave you to me in accordance with the ancient ways. He gave me your wedding ring, the symbol of your marriage, and allowed me to take it for my own to mark you. He fastened _my_ concubine mark around his own wife's neck. He gave me your hand and gave me his blessing to take you, his wife, as my concubine. He _gave you to me._ He made you mine. He accepted you as mine. He _wanted_ you to be mine. And so you're going to be. You are my woman, my Ginny, my _concubine."_ He drew out the last word and Ginny felt a shiver down her spine as they lasted into silence.

Seemingly having gotten what he wanted out of her, Malfoy helped her to her feet and led her to the bed, which Ginny didn't resist. They sat down, and Malfoy tapped his wand against her lips. Abruptly, the remaining taste of his manhood in her mouth vanished, and her master leaned in to kiss her. Ginny gave into the kiss and allowed him to explore her mouth for a little while, but when his hands again came up to her bra she broke it to look at him. Malfoy stared at her, as though challenging her or daring her to run away again, as he slowly reached around her back to find the hook on the bra. This time the redhead didn't resist, and with a little fumbling the bra came unhooked, forcing Ginny to squeeze her arms together so it didn't fall off and reveal her breasts. Staring her in the eyes, her master then reached for her shoulders, slowly nudging her arms apart so he could pull the bra off entirely. Suddenly the redhead was left in only her panties on her master's bed, and Malfoy eyed her breasts appreciatively, leaning down to gently suck on each erect nipple. Then he pulled back and pushed Ginny to her feet in front of the bed.

"Take off your panties, Ginny," he growled at her. Ginny hesitated again, looking away from her master and instead playing with the waistband of her panties. Malfoy sighed again. "You won't be leaving this room until we've had sex. You want us to have sex. You're a good concubine who wants to get fucked by her master. So take off your panties and get into bed with me." It was true. Ginny knew it was. What was the point in putting off the inevitable? Besides, her master was so sexy. Suddenly the redhead couldn't wait anymore. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down and off. "Good," Malfoy purred as his concubine suddenly stood completely naked in front of him for the first time, everything from her breasts to the small, red strip above her womanhood finally visible to him. Ginny suddenly felt shy, but refused to cover herself. She was sexy and she wanted her master to see it. "Beautiful," Malfoy whispered, and the redhead felt a flare of pride. "Now get into bed with me."

This was it, Ginny thought. They were both naked and she was about to climb into bed with him. She felt a tingle of anticipation in her loins. She was about to totally and completely cheat on Harry. Almost eagerly she crawled onto the bed, kissing her master deeply and lying against him so their naked bodies could press together. Her master reciprocated, his fondling for once not through cloth. He was actually fondling his concubine's fully naked body, and it felt amazing.

It seemed, however, that now Ginny was no longer hesitant Malfoy was eager to bed her as soon as possible. He broke the kiss and flipped her so that he could push a pillow under her and press her down on the bed. Ginny made a squeak of surprise as he moved, and a moan as she heard him mutter an incantation that caused silken robes to bind her wrists forward to the headboard of the bed. She moaned again, and Malfoy shuffled behind her. "Traditional master-concubine first, I think," he said, grabbing his manhood and bringing it closer to her folds. Ginny looked back over her shoulder at him as he positioned to take her. The sight made her more aroused than ever. He reached down, and suddenly Ginny felt her master's tip pressing against her entrance. She let out a whimper. All at once emotions crashed into her. This was her last moment of being faithful to Harry. Surely there would be some momentous sign of this betrayal? There was none. Almost lazily, Malfoy rubbed himself up and down her wet length. "I'm not sure you can take all of this, concubine," he murmured. "Let's try…" he trailed off as he pushed his head into her. It had been so long since Ginny had been fucked, and she had forgotten what having a cock pushing into her was like. She prepared for him to fill her, but instead he pulled out, going back to rubbing along her length. The redhead almost groaned in disappointment, but bit her lip. "I don't think you can take it," he told her.

Ginny wanted to scream. The last few weeks and months had been building to this and had left her an emotional wreck. Instead she just whimpered. "Malfoy," she said in a pleading tone. Invitingly, she rolled her hips towards him trying to spread her legs a little more so he could get better access to her pussy.

"Well, if you insist, we can try again." His manhood, which had still been rubbing up and down her folds, suddenly found her entrance again and pushed inside. First the tip, then the whole head, and then he sunk a further inch in. Then he pulled out fully. This time Ginny really did groan. More rubbing up and down her wetness, and then again he inserted it. Tip, head, inch, and then another inch. And then another inch. And then he pulled out again. "You're too tight, concubine."

He wanted her to say something, she realized. She didn't want to say something. This was bad enough already. What would Harry think if he knew she had begged for this? "Please," she whispered into the pillow. It seemed to be enough. Her master's head returned to ghost over her folds, back and forth, back and forth, and when she finally thought he wasn't going to take her he sunk his manhood into her all the way. Instantly, Ginny orgasmed. "Ahhhhhh! Uh-uh-uhnnnggggg! Yes!"

Malfoy merely sat inside her as she quivered around him, and as she came down from her orgasm he began moving back and forth inside her. His rhythm was slow and steady, fucking Ginny as though he'd be doing the same thing all night, and as he entered her fully again he lay on her back so that he could whisper in her ear. "What a little slut you are, concubine, cumming all over my dick like that. What would you husband think?" At this thought Ginny moaned; she hoped Harry would never see her like this, taking Malfoy's cock as she had vowed never to do. Sitting up, her master grabbed her soft, round hips and increased his pace, slamming into her as he fucked the redhead deeper than she had ever been fucked before. Slapping sounds echoed throughout the room and the bed rocked as Malfoy pounded into his new, redheaded concubine. Harry's wife just bounced on the pillow as she grew closer and closer to her second orgasm, and the moans of master and concubine filled the room. Closer, closer… Ginny could her pussy begin clenching around her master. Just a few more strokes… She couldn't hold back the words any longer.

"Gonna cum! Gonna cum!" she cried into the pillow. Malfoy understood, but within a stroke or two of Ginny orgasming he pulled out entirely. This time the redhead really did scream in frustration. "No!" she cried. Her master merely kissed her naked shoulder blades as he reached forward to her wrists to undo the robes holding them. _Surely that can't have been it,_ Ginny thought. She had thought Malfoy needed to bind her as his concubine; that he needed to cum inside her. Was this yet more torture? Sending her back to her husband partially fucked and desperately wanting more? Without a word, Malfoy got rid of the pillow underneath her stomach and flipped her over so that she was lying naked, nestled in the sheets under him. Then he leaned down and kissed her, which Ginny gratefully returned.

Her master settled himself between her legs, and Ginny grew hopeful that she would indeed become his concubine tonight. Invitingly, she spread herself a little wider as if to say _'Come take me'_ to her master, and he broke the kiss at her motion to stare at her. Very deliberately, he reached down to his manhood and began rubbing it along the redhead's already fucked folds. Ginny's pulse quickened, and she rolled her hips a little to try and get him inside her. Her master held back, and Harry's wife looked up into her master's blue eyes questioningly. "Say it," he said to her roughly, and Ginny suddenly knew what he wanted. He wanted her to beg him to make her his concubine. There was a second of hesitation, and then…

"Please," she whimpered. Malfoy continued staring at her. The redhead wriggled, but he held her down.

"Please what?"

"Please take me."

Malfoy just smirked, continuing rubbing himself against her. "I don't understand."

Ginny closed her eyes in shame of what she was about to say. "Please fuck me. Please cum inside me. Please make me your concubine, master." A cock entered her, and Ginny once again felt herself being slowly filled by her master's manhood. Once he had arranged himself in a stable position, he withdrew his manhood from her and then sunk back in. He repeated this, gaining in rhythm, until he was pistoning in and out of her with furious abandon. His face was streaked with sweat and his eyes were determined. Ginny could only throw her head back and moan, thrusting her breasts into his face as they bounced around and occasionally wrapping her legs around his body.

Soon enough the redhead was reaching her peak again, and this time her master didn't stop fucking her. One stroke, two strokes, three… And Ginny was over the edge. She clenched herself hard around her master, making it difficult for a second for him to keep sinking into her, and her legs wrapped around him and pulled him inside her. With her arms she pulled him against her bosom, making little moaning and whimpering noises as she rode through her orgasm.

As Ginny's breathing returned to normal she uncrossed her legs from around Malfoy's hips and looked up at him. His blue eyes were staring down at her filled with something indecipherable, but the redhead it might be awe, or perhaps primal possession, or perhaps merely animalistic satisfaction — at having made her orgasm multiple times or at having so thoroughly taken another man's woman. She wasn't even sure which she preferred. Whatever it was, it was quickly gone as her master began moving inside her again, making Ginny emit little gasps as his cock moved inside her sensitive pussy. "Please be gentle," she whispered to him, and immediately something blazed in his eyes. With little warning, he became rough and fast with her, smacking into her womanhood as he sought release. Ginny was unprepared for this and felt herself immediately have another orgasm, but she was aware enough to see that Malfoy was suddenly close. His grunts became louder, and he seemed like he barely had the strength to do so when he leaned down to her ear to whisper harshly into it.

"I'm about to cum inside you, Lady Potter."

Ginny was lost in her pleasure, and the use of her married title only served to remind her of the erotic taboo of what she was doing, pushing her deeper into her trance. She almost didn't recognize her own voice when it cried out "Cum for your concubine, master. Cum inside me, master. Cum inside Harry's wife." She was fully aware, however, of when Malfoy finally had his own orgasm, for he cried out her name and, more importantly, buried himself in her, holding his hips to hers as his manhood spurted in her passage. Rope after rope of hot cum filled where only Harry's seed had ever been before, and the complete betrayal of it thrilled Ginny. What she was most aware of, however, was the web of golden light that was suddenly surrounding the lovers, flowing from where she was joined to her master and pooling in her wedding ring and in her choker, both of which suddenly burned white hot. The pain was nothing compared to the intense rush of pleasure that overcame her, however, and Ginny screamed out at the sensations.

Distantly, she was aware of her memory of when she had completed her marriage bond to Harry. It was a similar sensation, although many thousands of times less intense than completing the open-concubine bond, which was saying something. Completing her marriage bond to Harry had been the most intense magical experience of her life. Both she and Harry were powerful wizards, and combined with their joint loss of virginity the bonding had been an exceptionally powerful one. She had felt her magic being intertwined with Harry's, her own will becoming slightly subservient to his, their complete sexual rights to each becoming all-encompassing, and the magical molding of their bodies to each other.

Becoming a wife was nothing compared to becoming a concubine. Her magic was Malfoy's now; she felt her own will becoming subservient to her master's; his unilateral sexual rights to her being all the more powerful to compensate for their imbalance and inequality; and the molding of her body for her master, for more extreme than anything that had happened for Harry. For Harry she was a wife, a partner, a mother to his children, and part of a team. Her body had undergone minor changes to reflect this. To Malfoy she was nothing more than a sex slave, and her much more major changes reflected this. She felt her breasts becoming more supple, more firm, shaped to suit the curves of her body which grew more pronounced. Her nipples became smaller and pinker, while her womanhood grew more tight and shapely. Though she would only discover it the next day, even her eyes had become more blue.

That was not even to mention the extra power needed to overcome her very powerful marriage bond. She could feel it — her own magic and Harry's — struggle with the magic of the concubine ritual — her own and Malfoy's — to stop the concubine bonding, to maintain primacy and supremacy, to keep her only as Harry's wife. Even after everything, she found that she wanted it to win, to keep her faithful to Harry. The struggle inside her intensified, and Ginny realized she felt her marriage bond winning. Her marriage to Harry was that strong. She felt victorious and happy, and then she looked up at her master who, she realized, was still slowly pumping in and out of her. Her orgasm was still intense, and for just the briefest second Harry's wife felt a flicker of doubt and hesitation. Did she want to give this up?

She decided that she did, but it was too late. The flicker of doubt had been enough, and all of a sudden the concubine ritual prevailed over her marriage bond. Like an army routed, her marriage bond was driven from the metaphorical field of battle, forced down and into subservience to her newly formed concubine bond. All at once her bonds of fidelity to Harry were broken entirely, and her marriage bond collapsed like a buckling beam as it obsequiously reformed around her newer and stronger status as Malfoy's concubine. There was a final, fleeting wave of pleasure over her, and then Malfoy's concubine finally returned to herself, become aware that her master was whispering to her. "There's no release, Ginny," he was saying. "Once you're my concubine there's no way to release you. I lied, but did you really think there would be? There's no more way to break a concubine bond than to break a marriage bond. Now you're my concubine forever. You'll never be faithful to Harry again."

Ginny could think of only one thing to say to that. "Fuck me, master."

––|––

Harry sat in his dark living room feeling more alone than he had in his entire life. Not even during his childhood with the Dursleys been so oppressive. Then he had had the naïvety and optimism of a child. He had been able to keep going by thinking things would be better in the future. That one day he would escape them and find happiness. His adult self harbored no such fantasies. His adult self knew how binding magic was and how there was no escape. When he had married Ginny he had been prepared for that; he had wanted it. He had wanted to have her and only her as his woman until death claimed him. He hadn't been prepared for her to become the concubine of another man. He hadn't been prepared to have the one woman he could ever touch in the arms of his rival.

He wasn't sure why he was so depressed tonight especially. Ginny had been having sex with Malfoy for the past few weeks, and it wasn't as if tonight was anything new. Maybe it was the way she had acted nervous, almost excited. She had seemed far away the whole day, as if lost in fantasy, and there had been no mistaking the hard points poking out of her dress at various points in the day. His wife had promised him she would hate cheating on him, and there she had been as nervous as she had been before their wedding. It felt like the world's biggest joke and he was the only one who didn't get it. Or maybe, he thought, it was because she had told him she would be back the next morning. She would be staying with that prick all night. His wife would even wake up in Malfoy's bed. Before she had always come back to him. Even after being ravished by Malfoy she had curled up in his arms; it had been a small and taunting, almost insulting, comfort, but it had been a comfort nonetheless.

Maybe it was both of those things.

Whatever the case, he felt entirely justified in nursing a very tall glass of very expensive whiskey. It seemed as if money was the only part of his family that wouldn't ever abandon him. He drank for he didn't know how long, but after awhile he thought it might have gone overboard because he felt as if the room had gotten very loud. Then he realized that it had, and that someone was shouting his name. Shaking his head to clear it, Harry looked over to the fireplace to see his best friend's face sticking out of it. He had hardly seen her over the past few weeks, but that seemed to put no damper on Hermione's mood. "Harry! Harry! Answer this fireplace, you plonker! Harry Potter, come here this instant! It's important!"

Sighing, Harry trudged over to the green flames underneath his mantle and tapped his wand above them. Instantly, a shocked expression appeared on Hermione's face as she fell forward, and a moment later she tumbled out of his fireplace to land on his floor face-first. She didn't hit it very hard, but the shock of finding herself lying on a floor seemed to stun her for a second. In more cheerful circumstances Harry would have laughed, but as it was he just shut off the floo and sat back down in his chair, already sipping at his whiskey. "Hello, Hermione," he said flatly.

Hearing her best friend's voice seemed to jolt Hermione out of her state, because she was quickly back on her feet and pacing in front of Harry. "Harry, I did it! It took me ages, but I think I've found a way to get you free from Malfoy!" Instantly, Harry was more sober than he had been for weeks. Was Hermione truly a miracle worker? Granted, Ginny had already slept with Malfoy a whole lot, but ensuring she was no longer his concubine was a lot better than allowing her to continue having sex with him.

"Hermione, I love you!" he cried, springing up and hugging her tightly. "You're the most brilliant witch alive!"

She blushed profusely, but her excitement overrode her shyness. "Oh, hush! It was nothing to stop those… those… _arseholes_ at the Ministry from doing what they were going to do to you! It was despicable, honestly! That's the worst sort of punishment I've ever heard of, and I'm surprised anyone stands for it! And to you, of all people! If so many good people hadn't died to protect their sorry arses I'd be tempted to curse the lot of them! The wizarding public, I mean. They should be up in arms demanding justice for you. I tried to organize a petition, but–––"

"Hermione, breathe," Harry told her. He decided not to mention the fact that Ginny had already embraced her role as Malfoy's concubine; it didn't matter at the moment, and it would only drive a wedge between Hermione and Ginny. More important was solving their situation, if only Hermione could focus and tell him how.

"Right, sorry," she muttered. "It's just so frustrating. You don't deserve this Harry."

His mouth set in a thin line. "When have I deserved any of it?" he asked bitterly, and he looked away so that he wouldn't see the pity he was sure there'd be in Hermione's eyes.

"Yes, well," she said shortly, coughing. "Anyway, you know how for magical marriages they aren't complete until they're consummated?" Harry doubted it was the time for a lecture, but nodded anyway. Letting Hermione get through her explanation was undoubtedly faster than trying to force her to get to the point. "Well, since magical concubinage is a very similar piece of magic, I thought they might work the same, and I was right! Just like a magical marriage, concubinage can be broken by a wizard powerful enough if it hasn't been consummated yet. And the rest works like a magical marriage too! Once the initial bonding is broken the two involved parties can't try to reform it. The foundations for it are broken irreparably. It means the Ministry won't be able to try this sort of thing again, at least with Malfoy. They might try it with someone else, but you should just be able to keep breaking the bond. They'll have to give up at some point. Now, I haven't looked at the legal repercussions of this yet, but at this point I don't really think we should be taking anymore notice of the Ministry than we did while Voldemort was around. Still, it might be wise–––" She was cut off again by Harry hugging her.

"You're brilliant," he told her again. "Absolutely brilliant." Still, he was feeling entirely too drunk for this conversation, but he was sure he followed the gist of it. "Now, please, just explain to me what I have to do."

Hermione nodded furiously. "Of course." Then she sat him down. "The first thing is that we need a powerful wizard, but I think you're more than up to the task, Harry. The next most important thing is to keep Ginny away from Malfoy." Harry's good mood immediately vanished and ice seemed to fill his veins, but Hermione didn't notice. "Concubinage is like a marriage bond in that regard, only stronger. Open-concubinage is strongest of all. Ginny will be irresistibly compelled to give into Malfoy and consummate the bond so she can become his concubine. Malfoy can't force her to do anything though, and Ginny's a strong witch so she should be able to resist it. We just need to make sure nothing happens between them. Once the bond is consummated there's nothing we can do. She'll be just as much his concubine as your wife. In fact, moreso, since the party with the more unequal situation — master and concubine versus husband and wife — gets primacy, which is barbaric, really." Dread filled Harry as Hermione talked, and he looked at her desperately.

"We'd be able to do something though, right? I mean, if the Ministry was able to mess with my marriage to Ginny in the first place we'd be able to change it ourselves, won't we?"

Hermione shook her head. "I thought of that, but no. I mean, there are hypothetical methods, but nothing with much merit. Bonds like these can be modified but they can't be destroyed once created. The only thing we _might_ be able to do is modify it further, but really that only means changing how the bond functions; making Ginny someone else's concubine or allowing her to marry someone else again, for example. Even then, you need more power than a single wizard can hold; you'd need one of the MInistry's ritual rooms, like what they used for you. Not to mention you need a fiendish amount of training in the field. It's ever so tricky."

If Harry hadn't been sitting he was sure his legs would have given out. As it was he lost all the strength in his limbs for a brief moment. He had never felt so weak. The hope that had so quickly flared at his best friend's visit had turned into despair, and his eyes closed as tears threatened to fall. Hermione was still going on about the theories and whatever else, but it wasn't important. She stopped, puzzled, when Harry held up a hand. "It doesn't matter, Hermione," he told her.

"What? Look, Harry, I know it's not the nicest thing to think about, but I know I've got a real solution here. Now, look, just go get Ginny. We might even be able to do everything tonight."

"No, Hermione, _it doesn't matter._ "

"Harry, you're being silly, now where–––" Hermione cut herself off with a gasp, and her eyes widened. She whirled to face Harry. "No!" she cried. Harry didn't answer. He didn't even look at her. "No! No, Harry, you're just misinterpreting things! She's out at a game, or… or… or… she's with her teammates… or… or… with Mrs. Weasley! Or something! She wouldn't do that. She's a strong witch, and she can resist the compulsions. She has. I know she has. She's always loved you, and she isn't even attracted to Malfoy!"

Harry sighed. "Look, Hermione, I appreciate everything. I really do. But go home. Just… have some rest. You've been killing yourself for us… for me… and you're the best friend I could ever ask for… But it just wasn't enough. We weren't fast enough this time. I'll be fine. Just go home."

"No, Harry, I refuse to believe it. I know Ginny, and she'd never do this. I'm sure you're just imagining things."

"She's been going out at night for the past few weeks," he told her and Hermione stilled.

"The past few weeks…?" she murmured. "But Ginny's… Ginny. She's so stubborn… There's no way she would have given in so early…" It seemed half directed at Harry and half thinking out-loud.

"She's been wearing sexy lingerie I've never seen before and coming home tired and flushed. And believe me, Hermione, I know when Ginny's having good sex. I know when she's sexually satisfied, and, to be blunt about it, we haven't been able to touch each other since the bonding ritual." Harry sighed again, and slumped in his chair.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione whispered, coming over and draping an arm over him, holding him close. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I would have come earlier… I had a pretty good idea that it would work almost a fortnight ago, but I wanted to be sure. I didn't want to give you guys false hope… I failed you…"

"No, Hermione," he whispered. "No, you didn't. It wouldn't have mattered. She's been seeing him for more than two weeks."

"I just…" she whispered, "I just thought I had time. I knew about the compulsion, but I never thought it would work on Ginny so fast. She never gave any hint of being much attracted to him and she loves you so much… I thought it wouldn't happen for months. Without seeing each other there was no way for it to grow… I just don't understand…"

"Neither do I, Hermione."

They sat in silence for a long while, and after some time Harry went back to nursing his whiskey. He even offered her some, but she declined. In fact, she confiscated it from him and locked it in his cabinet. She said it was for his own good, but that she'd be here as long as he needed her. Harry wasn't sure how long it had been when his protesting muscles finally got to him, but the alcohol was finally flowing through his system and making him heady and there was not much point in staying awake. He just wanted to go to bed. Alone. He was just about to tell Hermione to go home again as he stood up when he felt his wedding ring burn as though it had been turned molten.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain and surprise, his drunken stupor causing him to collapse to the floor as he wrestled with his hand to get the ring off before it severed his finger.

"Harry!" Hermione cried in shock and alarm. "What happened?! What's wrong?!" Harry didn't answer, clenching his teeth from the pain, but finally managed to get the ring off, whereupon he flung it away as it scorched his palm. It disappeared over the couch and landed with a _tink!_ somewhere else in the room. Harry paid it no mind, merely looking at his left hand to see how badly he'd been burned. To his surprise, there were no marks upon him at all. It was as if the ring had done nothing at all. There was no lasting damage; in fact, he only felt slightly off… And then he realized. "Harry, what was that?" Hermione asked incredulously, kneeling next to him as he held his hand. Again Harry didn't answer, but there were already tears pooling in his eyes.

"They haven't been sleeping together," he whispered to no one in particular.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"They haven't had sex," he rephrased, speaking more to Hermione now. His best friend's face lit up.

"Oh, Harry, that's great! But how did you know?"

"They haven't had sex… until now," he finished, not looking at the brunette. "I've just been cuckolded." Hermione gasped, and he felt a few tears splash his neck. "I could've stopped it. You were on time." He felt hollow. "Ginny's his now."

––|––

Later that same night, or perhaps the early hours of the next morning, after both of the Potters had gone to sleep in very different moods and very different beds, the new master of Harry Potter's wife lay staring at her sleeping, naked body. Absently, he ran his hands over her naked form, enjoying how she wriggled or made little moans as he did so. Almost tenderly, his hand found her right and made its way to her ring finger where he played with the ring upon it. Lifting it up, he brought his own left hand to it and compared them, looking between his own, empty ring finger and the redhead's gold-adorned one. They had had sex several more times that night (thank you, stamina potions) after Ginny's bonding had been completed and she had become much more eager, but somehow the satisfaction he had felt while driving into Harry's wife and watching her ring dance around as her hand caressed him was nowhere near the satisfaction he felt now, comparing their mismatching ring fingers.

How must Potter be feeling about now? Malfoy wondered. Ginny had been his sweetheart for years; their romance had almost been an epic one, or at least one that was fairytale-esque. How did it feel to go from that to the love of his life being whisked off to the bed of a man he hated? Draco couldn't even imagine. For a moment he even felt sorry for the hero, but then he remembered the look in Ginny's eyes as he made her his and the look in Harry's eyes as he had been forced to give his wife to him. Most of all, he remembered the lesson he had learned most painfully from the war. Either you were the man on top taking from those below, or you were the man below having things taken from him. There was no middle-ground as he had foolishly believed while serving the Dark Lord. So he began taking what he wanted, and he had wanted Ginny. Of course he wanted to bed the attractive young girl, but there were many that could be said of. He wanted too to bed Weasley or Longbottom's wife (and he certainly wouldn't mind taking the part-veela as a concubine), or maybe even Nott's, because they were attractive witches. What he wanted more than the redhead, however, was Potter's wife. He had wanted to best the Dark Lord and take what Potter valued most.

Now he had her.

The question was what to do with her.


	4. Malfoy Concubine, Lady Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy and Ginny enjoy their new relationship. Ginny tries to get Harry to accept her as Malfoy's concubine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone believe me if I said that when writing the final chapter it stretched out longer than anticipated? Yes? Okay.
> 
> Yeah… It actually did stretch out way longer. I was anticipating Chapter 4 to be the final chapter but when I started filling in my plot outline it ended up being over 10k words with me not being close to finished. I was thinking it'd be a 15k word final chapter, but now that it's looking to be 20k or just shy I've chosen to break it up again. The final chapter will probably be 10k words or slightly less, and it'll be Chapter 5.

**Chapter IV:** _Malfoy Concubine, Lady Potter_

•

"Surprised it took her so long," a very unwelcome voiced sneered, and Harry looked up from where he had been (he thought) surreptitiously watching his girlfriend Ginny Weasley as she ate with her friends. He looked up, even though he didn't need the confirmation that Malfoy was standing above him. The berk was looking better today (less frazzled and pale, at least); likely feeling better too if he was returning to his usual disposition. He even seemed to have the courage to go around on his own these days. Harry was almost impressed, given the low standards he had for Malfoy, though he certainly preferred the skittish and brooding Malfoy to this one that bothered him. "To snag you, I mean," he continued though Harry had shown no sign of asking him to do so. "She was first in line — or second after the mudblood, I should say. I honestly thought she'd get a sniff of your gold and shack up with you immediately, being a Weasley. Thought she'd do it second year, but I guess she chickened out."

"I suppose you have personal experience with people who shack up with a guy with gold," Harry replied blandly. "Now bugger off. She's not my girlfriend, anyway." _Liar._

"Oh, guess I can take a shot at her then," Malfoy replied. "Not that her dating you would be much of an obstacle."

"For an aristocrat you have pretty low standards of behavior," Harry said, trying not to make his clenching fists too obvious.

"Pff," the blond waved it off breezily, "please. Allowing Weaslette the opportunity to leave you and give herself to me couldn't be more of a service to her — miraculously still pureblood — line. Besides, can you imagine the look on Weasley's face if he discovered his precious little sister had lost her virginity to me? Assuming she's still a virgin, of course, since no one can ever know with you muggle-raised and your lack of honor."

"Funny that you don't see any hypocrisy there."

"Just like you to equate a blood traitor giving her virginity to a pureblooded heir and giving it to a halfblood, Potter. How very self-serving. With that attitude I suppose I ought to get working on Weaslette before it's too late."

Harry snorted. "She'd never go for you anyway, you moron."

"Yeah?" Malfoy smirked. "She has a rebellious streak and I've seen the looks she's been giving me. I could get her into bed and make her think it was her idea about defying her family's wishes. What better way to get back at her brothers than sleeping with Draco Malfoy?" He looked away and eyed Harry's girlfriend up and down, making Harry contemplate trying out a few of the curses of the Half Blood Prince's, before reminding himself that Malfoy was just trying to goad him, as always. "Point of fact, I could get any girl you could, Potter. I could woo Granger if I wanted to."

The idea that Hermione would ever willingly go near Malfoy with anything but a very sharp object or her fist was almost comical enough to make Harry burst out laughing, but he withheld that reaction in favor of just smirking condescendingly. "Yeah, Malfoy?" he asked. "Any girl? I knew you had an ego, but this is ridiculous. I'm honestly surprised it hasn't been popped yet, but I suppose when your only romantic option is _Parkinson…"_

"Yeah, Potter. Any girl. In fact, any girl even if they were already with you." He shot a look in Ginny's direction. "You know what? I'll even make you a promise. Your wife is going to sleep with me. _If_ you get married, your wife is going to end up in my bed and she's going to love it. She'll scream out that she'll love it. She'll make it happen. And there won't be anything you can do about it. I promise you that, Potter. I promise you that your wife will be mine."

"Ginny would never do that!" Harry hissed, finally having enough of Malfoy's taunting.

"Not your girlfriend, eh?" Malfoy said, smirking. "Anyway, we'll see. I wouldn't mind having Weaslette though." He struck an almost thoughtful pose at that, which couldn't be anything but mocking.

"Ginny would never touch you," Harry repeated, and it calmed him to know it was true. He knew Ginny, and she'd never even give Malfoy a second glance, let alone cheat with him.

––|––

"I'm going out, Harry!" Ginny called up the stairs as she stood by the door. "I'll be back tomorrow morning!" There was no reply from the top of the stairs, where she knew her husband was in his bed, sulking. Ginny sighed. He still hadn't accepted that she was Malfoy's now. How many nights in an empty bed did it take, the redhead wondered? He had had a lot of them, but he didn't seem to grow more accepting. It disappointed Ginny. They had known this was going to happen; they'd had months to adjust to it. She just wanted him to be happy for her; be happy that she was enjoying her new situation. Wasn't he meant to want her happiness? She sighed again.

Truth be told, he had been accepting it, at least up until when she had first had sex with her master. He seemed to, at least. He had known she was going out and probably had had a pretty good idea she was going out to meet with her master. She knew he had found her new lingerie and could only draw his own conclusions from that. What had happened to reverse his progress on accepting his wife's concubinage? Perhaps, she thought, he had merely been in denial and it had taken her actually bonding with her master to get it through his head that his wife was really Malfoy's woman now. Or maybe it was something else. What, though? Was it merely the shock of finding his wife clad in only her bridal lingerie on his front step after her night with Malfoy? Ginny feared she'd have to do something drastic to get through to him. She didn't want to rub how happy she was with her new relationship in his face, but at the same time she wanted him to accept that Malfoy could have her whenever he wanted now.

As her thoughts turned to her master Ginny felt herself perk up in more ways than one. She shook her head. Harry could brood in his bed all he wanted. She had a different bed to be in. With that decided, the redhead left her house and shut the door. With little more than a thought she disappeared, reappearing many miles away outside one of the more secretive entrances to her master's manor. Malfoy had told her it was the entrance specific for concubines, constructed when the Malfoy lords had had more than a few before the practice had died out some one hundred and fifty years before. It had been modeled, he said, on the old Malfoy Manor that had stood since the Malfoys had first arrived during the Norman conquest and had taken many of the Saxon's wizards' wives as concubines despite the Church's nominal prohibition. He had sounded almost wistful while telling her.

Whatever the case, it certainly reminded Ginny of her status, and she felt herself getting involuntarily aroused even as she looked at the engravings in Latin and Old French above the gate. She didn't need to speak either language to know what they meant. Not that the words weren't burned into her mind anyway, after seeing them so often over the past few weeks. As she walked up the path to the manor, she thought back over everything.

The last few weeks had been a honeymoon period of sorts for Ginny and her master. Oh, it had been nothing like her actual honeymoon — at least, apart from the amount of sex she was having. Her actual honeymoon had been more of a celebration that they had both survived the war to become a normal family, that they had been able to marry, and numerous other things. The sex had been more about familiarizing themselves with each other and comforting each other. Her 'honeymoon' with her master was not like that. Before Malfoy had been cautious, almost hesitant, in touching her. Oh, he had been daring and adventurous, but he had been careful never to push Ginny too far, too fast. The redhead had often wondered why. It wasn't as if she could avoid becoming his concubine or even stop his advances if she really wanted to. Why hesitate?

He certainly wasn't hesitating now. Ever since Ginny had finally had sex with him and completed the concubinage ritual he had been enjoying her to the fullest. He called on her night and day to have sex with her, and sometimes Ginny had to disappear from quidditch practice or in the middle of dinner with Harry. Once she had even been summoned during the middle of a family lunch, and she hadn't missed all the knowing looks that had been exchanged when she had walked outside the wards to disapparate. Eventually Ginny had grown tired of pretending she was merely going out to meet with her teammates or anything else. There was no point lying to Harry. So she told him directly. She was going to have sex with Malfoy. Harry's look had been distant and vaguely pained as she told him, and she almost thought he hadn't heard her; he didn't stop her when she left, however.

The thing was that Ginny didn't find herself objecting to it. In fact, she was looked forward to when she could be with her master instead of her husband. Where Harry was depressed and moody, Malfoy made her feel wanted and desirable. It certainly helped that the sex was amazing. It also helped that she found she wanted to have sex anytime her master did. Perhaps it was an effect of the concubine bond, Ginny thought, but it didn't really matter. It wasn't as if she ever needed much encouragement to find her master and entice him to fuck her. It was even pleasant to want to have sex so often, and the experience was new and amazing to the redhead.

The main reason that Ginny believed her newfound desire for copious sex had its origin in her new bond was that she seemed to desire sex whenever her master did. She was always wet and ready for him, and he often took advantage. Sometimes she was even aware of his desire before he was and could facilitate meeting him before he called on her. That was the case now. Ginny could feel her panties get damp as she itched to take them off.

Walking up the path was a blur, and soon Ginny found herself coming through the concubine's entrance and into the concubines' quarters. Modest rooms of the sort Ginny might have been envious of as a child were the order of the day, but Ginny paid them no mind as she determinedly went to find her master. That was yet another advantage of the concubine bond, she was sure. She always knew where her master was. She was sure he knew where she was, too, but if he wasn't aware of his desire to have sex he could hardly be aware of her coming to satiate his needs. She felt a little flare of mischief at the thought and a smile crept onto her face.

Up the back stairs — for utility rather than impression, unlike the grand staircase — and through the hall towards her master's study, and then through the side-door, rather than the entrance from the main hall. As she approached the door she felt a little thrill of anticipation, and quickly discarded her robes. For a second she debated keeping her lingerie on, but then decided against that and stripped completely naked. This was no time for foreplay.

Quelling her excitement, the redhead pushed open the door and, as expected, found her master looking over piles of parchment. He didn't even look up at her entrance, and Ginny suddenly knew why he hadn't called on her. How long had he been engrossed? "Time for a _break,_ master," she purred in his ear, and enjoyed how Malfoy stiffened.

"Concubine Potter," he growled throatily, eyes flashing with lust. He barely had a second to take in her naked body before Ginny had spun the chair around and grabbed his pants. His bulge was evident, and the redhead felt satisfaction bubble within her. No need for foreplay at all. Good. Without waiting for his command, she pulled off his boots and then his pants, revealing his nakedness to her. Not looking at her master, she straddled his lap and grabbed his manhood, rubbing until it found her slit so she could sink down on it with a happy little sigh.

With more than a little effort Ginny raised herself up and sunk down on her master again, beginning to bounce at a modest pace. With Malfoy's office chair it was harder than she would have supposed, but she was hardly about to let that stop her. Malfoy seemed to regard her efforts with some amusement, but that didn't stop his grunts every time his manhood bottomed out in Ginny. For a moment the redhead basked in the pleasure, but then Malfoy turned back to his desk to scan over his writing and a flash of doubt went through her. "Master?" she asked tentatively, but he just waved a hand dismissively at her, as though she wasn't a prize he had fought hard for. He had taken her from her husband to be his only concubine just to do papers instead of fuck her?

"Go on, concubine. I know you need this." Anger flared through Ginny, and she redoubled her efforts. He was the one who needed her! She was his concubine, meant for his sexual pleasure, and she'd damn well show him! She rode him feverishly, pressing her naked breasts into his neck as she panted into his ear, but still he worked over his stupid documents.

"Master, master," she whimpered erotically, trying to get his attention. "Master, please." She pressed herself against him, willing him to feel her naked body. "Feel how wet I am for you, master. This body is yours, master. Take it. Take it, please." She increased her tempo, beginning to roll her hips to increase his stimulation. "Master, please fuck your concubine. Give me what I vowed never to take. Take me from my husband again, master. Take what was his. Please. Please." She timed her pleas to coincide with when he was deepest inside her, and sloppily kissed — just regular kisses were hard to do while riding a cock — his face until she could almost look into his eyes. They were scanning over some new piece of Wizengamot legislation, and Ginny knew she had to get them turned to her. "Draco, fuck me. Fuck Harry's wife. You took me. Take me again." Still he was ignoring her, and Ginny felt herself grow determined. Deciding to be daring, the redhead lifted a hand that had been resting on her master's shoulder and brought it to his hand. Looking for any sign of disapproval, she lifted it away from his work and brought it so that it held her hip. Then she took his other hand and slowly pulled the quill out of it, bringing it to her other hip so that her master was holding her as she took his manhood. Malfoy did not fuck her, however. Instead he sat, letting Ginny ride herself into a sweaty frenzy on his cock until the redheaded concubine was edging on her own orgasm. closed her eyes, trying to withhold it. She couldn't cum before her master. "Don't cum, don't cum, don't cum," she chanted to herself.

As if she had flipped a switch, suddenly Malfoy was attentive. "Cum for me," he growled to Harry's wife, dipping his head to suck her breasts, and Ginny was involuntarily over the edge. She tried not to cum, she really did, but the more she tried not to the more she seemed to, and she just wrapped herself around Malfoy as she orgasmed on his manhood, slowly rocking to relieve herself. Eventually she was just sitting with her master inside her, and she felt he was still rock hard. Malfoy chuckled. "Desperate, aren't we?" he asked her, and Ginny blushed, recalling what she had said in her aroused state.

Nevertheless, she was still horny. "Fuck me, master?" she asked.

The blond chuckled again. "How can I deny a young wife in need?" and Ginny flushed at the reminder. It was one thing to lose herself in pleasure during sex with her master, but being reminded of her adultery during times like these still made her uncomfortable. With her arms around his neck, her master didn't see her playing with her wedding ring.

"Thank you, master," she replied demurely, and the man smiled at the naked redhead in his lap. Obligingly, Malfoy took her lower back in his hand so he could push himself out of the chair and keep himself inside her. Grabbing her thighs, he carried her out of the office, each little bounce causing Ginny to whimper as his manhood moved inside her. For a second she wondered where they were going, and then Malfoy sat her down on the edge of one of the many high tables in the house, withdrawing himself and then pushing back in with a satisfied hiss. Ginny leaned her head back in pleasure as his master began using her as he was supposed to, and it wasn't until he reached a comfortable pace that she remembered what she wanted to talk to him about. "Master?" she panted, being filled again.

"Fuck, Ginny," Malfoy replied distractedly.

"My husband, master," she continued, and she felt his manhood stiffen inside her at the mention of Harry. Her master continued fucking her without replying, though, and Ginny took this as a sign that he was listening, or at least that he wasn't ordering her to do nothing but moan. "He's regressed," she murmured in between moans as her master hit a particularly good spot inside her. "I thought he accepted me as yours, but," she paused here to groan loudly, "ever since the bonding he's been hiding." Malfoy increased his thrusting into her and for a moment Ginny lost herself, taking a little while to recover her train of thought. "I don't know what to do to get through to him." Yet again she lost herself, and the two devolved into a state of unthinking pleasure as her master reached a particularly good plateau with his fucking. "Oh, master!" Ginny cried as she came again, and she clenched herself around him, trying to draw out his own orgasm as she had done so unsuccessfully before. Malfoy was still not to be bested by her, however, and rode her through her orgasm before he had his own, pulling her hips off the desk into him so that she took all his seed as he spurted. They remained in post-orgasmic bliss, connected as master and concubine, before Ginny remembered again. "Master?" she asked. "What should we do? I need Harry to realize you've taken me from him."

Malfoy had a contented but contemplative look on his face, and he stood silent for a moment, withdrawing himself from Ginny so he could stand properly. Then he smiled at her. "I have an idea," he said, before leaning in to purr it in her ear. Ginny felt herself flush at the suggestion, but couldn't deny how effective it sounded, and how _hot._ She wriggled on him self-consciously. Could she do that to Harry? Well, if she had come this far…

"Master!" she cried out, and Malfoy grinned lecherously.

"Maybe we can save that as a last resort. How about we start of with something more mild? But enough of that. How long did you tell your husband you'd be away for?"

"I said I'd be back tomorrow morning," Ginny replied with a coy grin.

"Let's make it the morning after tomorrow then," Malfoy whispered, leaning in to kiss her before pulling her off the desk and leading her towards the bedroom.

––|––

Ginny stood fully naked in her bedroom, looking at the garments on the bed. She was undecided about them, and the indecision was eating at her. She wanted to please her master, but she didn't know which was best. Staring at them intently, the redhead found no answers forthcoming, and sighed to herself, turning back to examine her body in the mirror. She had to admit since becoming a concubine it had never looked better. Her breasts were the kind she would have been immensely envious of during her Hogwarts years and her arse looked rather more fantastic than usual, if she did say so herself. She also rather adored the more blue shade of her eyes (she had always been envious of her brothers') that almost made them look grey-green sometimes. Still, she felt like the look wasn't complete somehow. Maybe it was her hair, she thought. She had worn it long for as long as she could remember, and it looked no different from the day she had married Harry. Hadn't Malfoy once mentioned during Hogwarts how much more fuckable she'd be with short hair?

Her train of thought was interrupted by a thud from the bathroom, and Ginny remembered that Harry had finally emerged from the bed. That might have only been because she was in their bedroom though. A sudden thought occurred to her, however, and she realized that perhaps it was time to put a little piece of her and her master's plan into action. "Harry?" she called out inconspicuously, and the thudding stopped. She knew he was listening. "Harry, could you help me with something, please?" There was silence, and for a moment Ginny worried he was ignoring her again, before his sleep-deprived form emerged. He stared at her with an expression she couldn't place, but he didn't run away, which was the important part. He eyed her nude form almost greedily, in fact, which was a vast improvement over the past several weeks, and Ginny had to resist the urge to pose like Malfoy had her do and ask 'Like the changes?' Instead she held her tongue as her husband came closer to her, looking like a thirsty man in front of water.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"I know," Ginny replied, eyeing him apprehensively.

His green eyes roamed all over her form, as if he was trying to see where Malfoy had touched her or perhaps take her to bed with only his eyes. He seemed to realize what he was doing however and quickly turned to look her in the eyes. Already he was seeming more back to his normal self, and Ginny felt a flare of hope. "What did you need help with?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, I needed your opinion, actually," she corrected, before moving over to the bed and picking up the garments and revealing them as swimsuits to Harry. His expression immediately closed off, but he didn't leave the room as she had worried he would. "Which of these do you think looks sexier?" One of them was an almost shear black and seductively cut one-piece suit while the other was a small bikini the same shade of green as his eyes. Both of them revealed Ginny almost entirely. "I'm partial to the black, but the green suits me more and it's far more revealing." She looked at him questioningly, as though picking out swimsuits for a lover was an entirely normal thing to ask her husband. Before Harry could answer, she sighed. "Here, I'll try them on and help you out."

With that she disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Harry on his lonesome as she changed and Ginny felt a little thrill again. She had been changing in front of him since they had married. Perhaps this little change, denying him, would help him better accept that she owed her fidelity to Malfoy now. She changed quickly, first into the black one-piece and then the bikini. Both times she emerged to model for Harry, and she was pleased to see him gulp conspicuously, most especially when she turned around and revealed that the bikini bottoms were a thong-cut, revealing the entirety of her fantastic arse. As she finished her little twirl she looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" she asked.

"Fuck, Ginny," her husband murmured, unknowingly echoing the man fucking his wife. "You're drop-dead sexy in both."

"I know, Harry, but which do you think is better?"

Harry gulped and for a moment Ginny thought he wouldn't answer. Doing so would be tantamount to aiding Ginny in fucking Malfoy again, after all. How far was Harry to accepting, she wondered? "The bikini," he finally answered, and Ginny had to resist the urge to grin victoriously. She had been hoping he'd choose it over the one-piece. She really did prefer the one-piece, but as soon as she had seen the bikini she had known she had to get it. Not only was it the same color as Harry's eyes — making wearing it for Malfoy extra special — but it was far smaller than she usually preferred her bikinis. Most of it was simple string. It was perfect.

"Thanks, Harry," she smiled warmly and genuinely. "You're right. Bikini it is." He just stood awkwardly, not knowing how to answer very obviously, until there was a loud knocking at the door. Both of them jumped, but Harry flew the far higher of the two. He sent her a wide-eyed look that Ginny couldn't decipher, and she eventually decided to ignore it. "Could you get that, Harry?" she asked, and he nodded absently.

•

Harry walked down his hallway, leaving the bedroom where his wife was preparing to wear basically nothing around her 'master,' wondering what had possessed him to suggest she wear her most revealing outfit for Malfoy. It was simple insanity, he decided — a temporary fit of madness that had descended on him after seeing Ginny's naked glory. He hadn't seen his wife's naked body in months — or any naked female, for that matter — and suddenly being in close proximity to it had left him unable to think. He had been avoiding sexual thoughts ever since he had been prevented from making love to Ginny and especially since she had finally had sex with Malfoy, but seeing her had prompted an avalanche of them to assault him. He had bottled them up and they had all suddenly released. He had simply wanted to see his wife in the sexiest thing possible. The reminder that she wouldn't be wearing it for him hadn't penetrated his brain.

All that was not even mentioning the changes she had gone through. Harry supposed he should have expected them — after the changes they had both gone through after completing their marriage bond — but he supposed he hadn't anticipated them being quite so drastic. Ginny looked _fantastic_ — like the most well-shaped classical statue or the best erotic magazines had to offer. She oozed sex, as if it was all she had been born to do, and it went straight to the very primitive part of Harry's brain. His wife had been sexy before, of course, but the changes her concubine bond had induced in her had been both subtle and altering. Overnight she had literally become built for sex.

And not sex with him.

All at once the dark thoughts returned, and Harry did his best to brush them away, succeeding as he walked through the house, down the staircase, and up to his front door. By the time he reached it he was even feeling somewhat amicable, and wondered optimistically who could be coming to visit. Ginny had said she wouldn't be going for another few hours, after all, and Harry had half a mind that it would be Hermione again. The witch had come 'round several times, nominally to provide comfort to Harry and talk to him about the latest promising leads she had but, Harry thought, also to give Ginny disapproving looks. The two never spoke, however, and Ginny seemed to ignore the looks the brunette sent her. Harry couldn't decide whether he was grateful or not for that. Distractedly, he opened the door.

"Hello, Potter," the smiling face behind the door said, and without a thought Harry swung at it. The smile abruptly vanished and Malfoy just barely ducked the other man's fist, and he scrambled to pull his wand out and point it at the dark-haired man. "Cool it, Potter," he said, and Harry got control of himself. He didn't swing again, but he didn't stop glaring at the blond either. Warily, Malfoy put the wand away. "I'm just here for your wife. Is she ready?"

"Getting ready," Harry growled, not willing to say more.

"Good. If I know her, she'll be making it very hard not to just take her straight to bed," he said conversationally, making a vein in Harry's temple throb. "I… _assume_ you know what that's like?" the other man prodded, and Harry found that he had not even wanted to kill Bellatrix Lestrange after she had killed Sirius as much as he wanted to kill Malfoy in this moment. He didn't respond, and the conversation lulled. Finally, however, Malfoy piped up again as Harry had known he would. "Potter, you know that after the concubine ritual has been completed you need to ask my permission for Ginny to have sex with you, right?" He looked at the man, and Harry's dark expression clearly stated he had not known this. "I just say that because she's been saying you've looked like you wanted to. I have to grant your request, of course, her being your wife, but you still need to make the request. Part of the magic. She's my concubine, after all. Anyway, I don't suppose you wanted to ask…?" Harry glared at him, and Malfoy shrugged. "More for me then." Harry twitched violently.

"Just… shut up, Malfoy."

"Look, Potter, I know you're not happy about this, but I just wanted to say thanks." Harry gave him a curious look through his anger, and Malfoy shrugged again. "You could have put up a lot more fuss about the whole thing, and I'm glad you didn't. Ginny's great, and I'm thankful you gave her to me. She's just fantastic in bed, honestly, and I can see why you married her. She's better than I dreamed, and she's just a beautiful concubine and wife. So thanks for letting her be with me instead."

Harry was about ready to explode at this, but was defused before he could by his wife's presence on the staircase. She was wearing a thin, long-sleeved shirt over her bikini as well as a hat with sunglasses on top of it, making Harry's heart ache. What grabbed his attention, however, was the large grin she was sporting as she bounded down the staircase. "Master!" she cried, almost bouncing on her feet as she walked up to them, and Malfoy grinned before encircling her waist and pulling her to him for a kiss. Ginny happily obliged, and Harry was forced to watch as Malfoy's hand reached down to grab his wife's bare arse. He felt the urge to throw up, and was sure if this farce didn't end soon he would. The two finally broke apart, and Ginny blushed when she realized what had happened. "Oh, sorry, Harry," she said with a grin that wasn't quite embarrassed or apologetic, but very nearly so. The three stood awkwardly, before Malfoy took his wife's hand.

"We'd better get going," he told Harry. "I'll have your wife back in three days or so. Maybe a bit more. We'll see." Then he looked thoughtfully at Harry. "And, seriously, Potter, think about asking for her. She doesn't have to be _all_ mine," he said, and Ginny squeaked with an embarrassed little giggle. Harry just stared at her. "She's still married to you, even if she's mine. Think about it." With that he kissed Ginny again, turning them both to lead them away from the house. Harry just shut the door mechanically.

He barely heard Ginny's almost-forgotten "Bye, Harry!" as he rushed to conjure a bucket he could throw-up into.

––|––

Harry wandered down to the kitchen in a daze. Ever since Malfoy had first come to pick Ginny up directly things had been getting more out of hand. Ginny still left to see her master, of course, but those were at odd times of the day, and it was now just as likely that Malfoy would arrive to pick his concubine up as she would leave to meet him. Each of the incidents was burned into Harry's memory, of Ginny leaving with Malfoy as lips met or hands wandered, and each of them seemed to drive home a little more of the reality of the situation. His wife was fucking Malfoy and there was nothing he could do about it. It had even gotten to the point where, last night, Ginny had emerged from the shower completely naked, dried herself, and then had her eyes widen before apparating directly out of the house without putting so much as a sock on.

Ginny was nowhere to be found, of course, and so Harry put on the coffee exactly the way he liked it, as he had been doing for weeks now. The low hiss of the flames soothed him, and in the early morning sunshine streaming through the windows he almost felt content. Almost. There was still the part of him that felt like a diseased animal that had been around ever since he had mistakenly thought Ginny had started sleeping with Malfoy. Grimacing and pushing the thoughts away, Harry got his coffee and sat down at his table, closing his eyes and sipping contemplatively.

When he finally opened his eyes again, they scanned over the table and came to rest on something he was quite unaccustomed to seeing in his house: one of the gossipy magazines that had dominated the lives of girls like Lavender Brown during Hogwarts. Wondering what it could be doing on the table, Harry pulled it over and looked at the cover. It was dominated by an enormous picture of Ginny in her green bikini, and Harry just glimpsed the words 'Concubine Fun' before he pushed it away, feeling ill.

He tried his best to ignore it, he really did, but morbid curiosity got the better of him after a moment and he brought the magazine back. He gave himself only a split second to doubt his course of action before he flipped to the indicated page number. These pages had moving pictures of both Ginny and Malfoy, and Harry averted his eyes while reading on.

_Little has been heard since the Wizengamot made a decision that shocked the wizarding world and awarded Lord Malfoy concubinage rights to Lady Potter. Rumors and gossip ha_ _ve_ _abounded, but we here at The Witch's Brew can now reveal that Lady Potter has indeed completed her concubinage ritual and been taken by Lord Malfoy. Ministry officials confirmed that the ruling had been fulfilled and that Lady Potter is now a concubine of the House of Malfoy. "We were worried that it was taking so long, but we understand that Lady Potter was reluctant to do her duty. We are just thankful the Ministry did not have to use more forceful measures."_

_Nevertheless, the new master and concubine have been staying out of the public eye, and we can only speculate on the true nature of their relationship. Neither Lord Potter or Lord Malfoy could be reached for comment and they have not been seen together, but we discovered last night that Lord Malfoy has taken the hero's wife on a special trip to France in secret. Only the resourcefulness of our enterprising journalists allowed us to discover the romantic getaway by master and concubine._

_France is renowned as the home of lovers — and for its steamy affairs! — and we're sure Lady Potter was feeling the heat with her new master as she wore scandalous muggle clothing for him. Lord Malfoy seemed to do nothing but appreciate his concubine and the two were spotted becoming very close. We're sure this will be an affair for the ages! Though we can't put all the rumors to rest, from the interactions master and concubine shared we can safely say that Lady Potter is anything but displeased with her new status._

" _Ginny's so much happier now," a source close to the Potters who wished to remain anonymous told us. "You can see it all the time. She's a woman who's sure of herself and is finally getting what she needs. She's radiant, and what she shares with Malfoy as his concubine is passionate and beautiful." A ringing endorsement indeed! It's certain that Lady Potter is bringing concubinage back in fashion. There have been talks amongst more than a few of the Lords of the Wizengamot about taking_ _new_ _open-concubines, and many Witch's Brew readers have written to express their enthusiasm for and interest in becoming open-concubines. But what of our current, popular master-concubine relationship?_

_It's unclear why Lord Malfoy has not publicly shown off Lady Potter as his concubine, as is tradition for lords to do. Lord Malfoy was expected to present Lady Potter as his concubine before the Wizengamot and then House Malfoy allies, but besides their trip to France the new couple has kept their relationship behind closed doors. Perhaps Lord Malfoy wants to keep Harry Potter's wife all to himself, and we can't blame him if he does! Or perhaps Lady Potter is making demands on her new master, for Lord Malfoy has barely been seen out and about!_

" _They were together during Hogwarts, and she's smitten with him," a classmate of Lady Potter told us. "She was Harry's girlfriend, but she was Draco's girl. She'd disappear to see him all the time, and come back with hickies! I can't count the number of times I had to stall Harry or help Ginny apply concealment charms. I can't tell you how courageous I thought she was, sneaking around to see the man she loved while dating his rival. I'm glad she and Draco can finally be legally together the way they should have been. Frankly I'm surprised it took Draco so long to take Ginny out–––"_

Harry stopped reading, crumbling the trash magazine with a scowl and tossing it in the fire, watching with a detached sort of satisfaction as Ginny's bikini-clad body disappeared in the flames.

––|––

For the first time in many months Harry was feeling relatively normal as he sat at his desk in the auror's office shuffling through paperwork. He'd never have thought he'd find it so calm and reassuring. He certainly had never thought he'd eagerly anticipate it, but then he'd never quite expected how unjust the wizarding world could be either. Now that it had decided to show him just how low it could go he found that immersing himself in mindless work and the occasional mystery actually kept him somewhat happy. Hence his becoming the auror force's undisputed paperwork master.

Harry was just getting into evaluating a report on the possibility that a virgin sacrifice ritual had been attempted the month before when there was a knock on his office door. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry's first impression was that it was his blond auror colleague Johnson and wondered what the man could want with him, but when he looked up and found Malfoy waiting for him the quiet smile on his face fled. Releasing his hand from where it had suddenly gripped his wand, he acknowledged the other man with a terse "Malfoy."

If Malfoy was insulted by this, as Harry rather hoped he was, he didn't show it. "Potter," he replied easily, as though he were greeting a neutral acquaintance. Harry had never known he could bristle at so mild a tone. "I might as well get straight to the point. I'm coming here as a courtesy call."

"Your kindness knows no bounds," Harry said dryly.

At this Malfoy smirked. "It could have been worse, Potter. I could've forgone her fidelity bonds to me and lent her out to anyone who asked."

"You'll have to forgive me if I'm not thanking you."

The other man waved his hand dismissively. "You don't need to. Ginny does it enough." He smirked, and Harry had to try very hard not to enact one of the many plans for murder he'd been cooking up. "At any rate, I assume you're aware of the upcoming Ministry Ball?" Harry knew, of course. He was forced to attend every year. It was held just after the beginning of June, to celebrate some magical event or other, but as far as Harry's luck was going he was starting to think it might as well have been held on Halloween. A suddenly sick feeling in his stomach, Harry nodded at Malfoy. "Good," he said shortly. "I just thought you ought to know that Ginny will be attending as my concubine rather than as your wife, so you can prepare accordingly." He looked at Harry to make sure he had understood before nodding his head. "Just thought you should know. Good day."

––|––

"Harry!" Ginny called from the bedroom, and Harry turned away from the mirror where he had been glaring at his dress-robe clad reflection. "Could you come help me zip my dress up?" she asked. For a moment Harry pondered leaving her to do it herself — she was dressing up for _Malfoy_ after all — but then relented. He oughtn't take his frustrations out on Ginny, and leaving her to suffer was hardly going to make Malfoy suffer. Still, that didn't mean he had to like anything about this. Reluctantly, he left the bathroom and entered the bedroom to find his redheaded wife standing in a tiny black dress she was trying to hold up. When he entered she looked at him gratefully. "Thanks. I can barely get this bloody thing to stay on me."

As Harry walked towards her he had half a mind to just keep walking past, but he did eventually stop behind her. Being this close to the dress he could suddenly see all its small details, like the fact that it was far thinner than he imagined. Harry was almost certain that he'd be able to directly feel her skin through the dress if he touched her. He also saw that it went almost to her ankles — surprising, considering that Harry could almost find it believable that Malfoy would take her stark naked if he could — and all the way up to her choker, leaving her shoulders bare and showing a small amount of cleavage. "Another gift from your _master,_ I presume?" Harry asked, trying to keep the scorn out of his voice.

Ginny sensed it, however, because she looked over at him with a pleading look in her eyes. "Don't be like that, Harry. He could be treating me like a whore, but he isn't." Harry resisted the urge to ask about which kind of whore she was referring to with a deep, annoyed frown. "We all went along with this, and I'm his now, not yours, whether we like it or not. You need to accept that or this is going to kill you. It's killing you now, I can see it, so don't bother denying it! I want my husband back. Just because I'm Malfoy's now doesn't mean I'm not your wife anymore."

Harry sighed and said nothing, reaching down to zip up the dress. For a moment he felt the overwhelming urge to pull the dress off Ginny and fuck her silly, to clamp his hands around her waist and kiss her fiercely like he used to, to remind Ginny that she was his wife. He didn't do any of it. His fingers twitched as his eyes trailed her alluring body, but they went not to her shoulder straps or to her waist but to the zipper at the small of her back. Then he stilled. "You aren't wearing any underwear," he stated, wide-eyed. Indeed, he could spot no trace of fabric around her hips or between her legs. She was certainly not wearing any bra.

Ginny gave him a wide-eyed, embarrassed look over her shoulder, almost the same kind as when she was caught stuffing herself with chocolate cake after a quidditch match. It wasn't exactly the same, however. Harry recognized it most as the look she gave when he found out she was trying to please Malfoy. "J-Just zip me up please, Harry," she said quietly, turning away from him. Almost not believing what he was seeing, Harry did so, trying to catch her eyes the whole time. When he was done she moved away from him, not looking his way.

"Ginny, why aren't you wearing any underwear?"

"Look, Harry, I know it's a little daring–––"

All of a sudden all the anger he had been feeling over the past few weeks boiled over and he snapped. He forced her around to look at him. " _Why aren't you wearing underwear?"_ he demanded.

"Harry, i-it's just for the dress, I swear! I just didn't want any wrinkles or anything." Her expression was anything but convincing, however.

"I don't believe you," Harry flatly stated, causing Ginny to glare at him. "I bet it's for Malfoy."

"Harry, no! It isn't, I swear."

"Yeah, right, just like those bathing suits weren't for Malfoy. Just like these new perfumes aren't for Malfoy. Just like those new books on sex aren't for Malfoy. Just like you aren't for Malfoy. Merlin, Ginny, how stupid do you think I am?"

Ginny faltered at that, but her resolve stiffened as she pleaded with him. "It's not, Harry! It's not! I swear!"

"What, I'm supposed to believe Malfoy ordered you?"

"Yes!" Ginny cried.

"Well, I don't. You think I don't know when you're eager for something? You think I don't know when you're enjoying sex? Admit it. Admit you actually like this. You like being Malfoy's concubine, even though you promised you wouldn't!"

"I _don't,_ Harry!"

"Stop lying to me!" he roared at the redhead, who suddenly looked cowed before she fired up again.

"I'm not lying to you, you wanker!" she yelled.

"You are! Admit it!" "There's nothing to admit!"

"You like fucking him!"

"No, I–––"

"You do!"

"I don't! I–––"

"You do! You like cheating on me! You like fucking a man you aren't married to!"

"No, Harry, if you would just–––"

"Stop lying! Just stop! Admit it, admit you like fucking him!"

"No, Harry–––"

" _Admit it!"_

" _Fine!"_ she exploded. "I love fucking Malfoy. You were right! Is that what you wanted to hear? I love fucking him. I'm not wearing underwear because I want him turned on. I want to tease him until he takes me to bed! Having sex with your rival is great! You've been wondering what I think! Fine! I was lying to spare your feelings, but you're too fucking insecure! I love being his concubine and I'm glad it happened! Are you feeling better now? Do you prefer this to both of us pretending I kept my promise? Because I didn't. I don't hate it. I broke my promise! He's great in bed, and it's thrilling to be married to you while fucking him. It turns me on like nothing else. Malfoy plays out so many fantasies like that while we're shagging. Did you want to hear what I plan to do with him tonight as well? Because I was thinking that he could take me–––" And she was cut off in her tirade by a flick of Harry's wand.

Ginny glared at him, but deflated as he just stared at her, looking like he had aged two decades. He flicked his wand again and Ginny regained the power of speech. She didn't say anything, however. What was there to be said? They just stared at each other, and for all that passed between them they might have been squinting at the other's silhouette on the other side of a foggy chasm. Harry had pushed her too far. He knew that now. Was it a kindness to keep him in the dark? He didn't know, but somehow knowing the truth instead of suspecting it left him feeling hollow. Was it worse than the burning anger and desire for truth? A part of him wanted to go back to that just so he could feel animated and alive again. The other part of him preferred the empty feeling, because feeling anything else was too painful. "Ginny," he said quietly, "I'd divorce you if I could." Then he turned and left the room, but not before seeing the shocked and hurt expression on her face. It bothered him only slightly that it didn't bother him more to see it.

No words were exchanged between them again, and Harry just sat in the living room sipping whiskey as he had so many weeks before, absently listening to the sounds of Ginny preparing herself for Malfoy. As he had been expecting, there was a knock on the door not long after, and Harry got up mechanically to open it. He didn't react when he found Malfoy on the steps looking as pompous as usual, but he did notice the smugness die a little in the blond's eyes when he didn't give him the satisfaction of a reaction to taking his wife. Harry didn't invite him inside, merely standing and nursing his whiskey at he stared at the other man evenly. Finally there were footsteps on the stares and Ginny appeared. "Master," she greeted warmly, but there was no warmth in her eyes when she stared at Harry. She didn't even wish him goodbye, instead pulling Malfoy out of the house and pushing herself close to him as they disapparated.

When Harry finally brought himself around to going to the ball, he thought he was slightly lucky he didn't splinch himself, and he was sure he wasn't looking as presentable as the rest of the DMLE was hoping. Not like he could give a damn. They had forced him into coming to the damn thing as they did every year, despite the extra strings Harry had tried to pull this year after finding out Ginny would be going with Malfoy.

When he arrived, it was to polite nods and cheerful greetings, but Harry couldn't help but feel most of them were pitying, condescending, or mocking. In the end, he decided it didn't matter and busied himself with plundering the drinks instead. Most people seemed to accept that he didn't want to talk to anyone, especially after spying Ginny held tightly in Malfoy's arms as they spun around the dance floor, and Harry's indulgence proceeded unmolested. Unmolested, of course, until a voice interrupted him. "Lord Potter?"

Harry grunted. "Bloody lot of good the 'lord' part did me, but yes?"

A portly wizard with a silver mustache waddled into his vision behind the rather extensive collection of firewhiskey. "I just wanted to give you my condolences. That trial was stacked against you from the start." Harry grunted again. He had had his fair share of meaningless sympathy. Why did they expect him to care when it was all just hot air? What had this wizard's condolences done for him? They hadn't saved his marriage. They hadn't prevented Ginny becoming a willing concubine. Harry didn't say any of that, though. This wizard was at least not harmful. At Harry's lack of response, the wizard looked unsure of himself. "I know this must mean very little to you, but I am truly sorry." He hesitated a moment, then added "I don't know how much comfort this would be or how amenable you are, but if you wished you could have a petition to take concubines filed. It's all standard procedure and no one will look twice, so we can run it through the Wizengamot quietly. I have two granddaughters who turn sixteen this December, and I'm sure we could arrange one or both for you. It's a bit unorthodox but after everything you've done for everyone and this horrible injustice it's the least I can do. If you don't like them I have a few allies with girls around the right age who have expressed their willingness. Besides, both of the girls are smitten with you." The man spoke all this quickly so that when Harry looked up at him sharply he had already finished.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked, not quite knowing what he was hearing.

"I know it's a bit much, but think it over." At this he handed Harry a card and walked away, leaving Harry wondering if he'd already had too much to drink. He was still standing in a stupor when another man sidled up to him wearing a very predatory grin. Even if he hadn't known Theodore Nott from his school days he would have recognized the sadistic bastard anywhere.

"I have to say, your wife makes a beautiful concubine, Potter," he said, ignoring Harry's rude gesture. "It was good of you to support the old traditions. It would have been better to give her to a worthy pureblood and resign yourself to celibacy without a Wizengamot prompting, of course, but I suppose you gave her away in the end. Makes me wish I'd had those extra few thousand galleons on hand, but I suppose she is more rightfully Malfoy's after everything you've done. Still, I can't say I don't wish I was there when you presented her to Malfoy for the completion of the concubinage ritual. Did you bring her to his bed nude traditionally, or did you do some absurd muggle custom and dress her for modesty? I hope you at least undressed her before guiding her to Malfoy."

"You're a disgusting pervert, Nott. Now bugger off."

"Touchy, touchy. Still, you can't deny it's arousing to see _Lady Potter_ finally in the arms of a real man."

"When I see a real man I'll let you know."

"You say that now, Potter, but wait until you're raising good, pureblood children as your own." With that Nott left, and Harry glared at his back before sighing a sitting down in a chair heavily. He had just barely escaped from the last unwelcome encounter when yet another person walked up to him. This time it was a witch, and Harry didn't need to know her to know that she was a reporter for one of the many gossip magazines. He had never much liked reporters, but he had found new depths of loathing for them after his sentencing.

"Lord Potter!" the witch cried with enthusiasm faker than Rita Skeeter had ever shown. Did journalism just attract these types of witches? "Could I have a word?"

"No."

"Lord Potter, please, I'd just like to ask a few questions. Would you kindly comment on Lady Potter's unexpected concubinage? How did you and Lord Malfoy arrange to complete the ritual? Did you present your wife to him traditionally? How did you give your wife to Lord Malfoy? Has Lord Malfoy revealed whether he will allow her to bear you children? Does Lord Malfoy seemed pleased with Lady Potter? Has he expressed any interest in giving you a concubine in return? If so, can you shed any light on the rumors that he will give you his mother, the Dowager Malfoy?"

Interrupting this stream of excited questions, Harry just glared at the woman. "Yeah, I have a comment: fuck off, and fuck the Ministry."

The witch looked shocked. "Lord Potter! That's hardly appropriate!"

"Neither is this," Harry said flippantly while flipping her off.

"Why!" the witch exclaimed angrily. "I suppose I'll run my questions by Lord Malfoy instead!"

"You do that, you nosy hag," Harry replied. Looking ruffled, the reporter disappeared, leaving Harry to sit in silence again. This time there were no more interruptions, and for a moment he could actually just enjoy the evening… or at least the alcohol. He supposed that was one good thing that had come out of attending the stupid ball. When he finally felt he could stomach it again, he looked around to locate Ginny. It was rather easy to do with her fiery hair, and her husband was surprised to find that she was no longer dancing but sitting along the side of the dance floor in a corner reasonably close to him… in Malfoy's lap. One of Malfoy's arms was around her waist, while the other had disappeared through the slit of her dress and up her thigh, undoubtedly why they had chosen the secluded corner. Worst of all, the reporter from before was seated in front of them, talking to both and looking as pleased as a fox in a henhouse.

For a moment Harry sat shocked. Wizards were normally so uptight that he couldn't believe public fondling got a pass. Then he remembered one of the facts Hermione had been spouting, recalling that concubines were expected to be a little daring and masters a little daring with their concubines. Had Ginny been there as his wife it would have been scandalous. She wasn't there as his wife. She was there as Malfoy's concubine, and as Malfoy's concubine it was perfectly acceptable for Malfoy to play with her in a dark corner. His slight smile became a frown and he set his drink down on the table, allowing the group's conversation to drift his way.

"…sounds wonderful," the reporter was saying. "Now, how do you enjoy being Lord Malfoy's concubine, Lady Potter?"

Ginny, who had spied him looking earlier, gave him a very deliberate look. "I love it," she said. "I wish it had happened years ago. Being a concubine is just so much more satisfying than being a wife, but I'm glad I'm both. I think, in my ideal world, my master would have completed the concubine ritual on my wedding night."

"After you lost your virginity to Lord Potter, you mean?"

Ginny laughed. "No, before, of course. I wish my master had been my first."

At this the reporter shot Harry a victorious look, which he did his best to return with a death-stare. "That's very romantic. Now, would you be able to tell us the details of your concubine ritual? How did Lord Malfoy arrange to take you from your husband?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That would be telling. It's very private, but I will say that Lord Malfoy had to work very hard before he finally seduced me. I was naïvely trying to stay faithful, you see."

At this point Malfoy cut in. "Yes, my concubine was raised as a good pureblood girl and so was trying to keep her vows, but because so many of our traditions have been forgotten she was unaware her duty to give herself to me overrode her vows to her husband. Lord Potter, likewise, was unaware of his duty to give his wife to me and present her. It took some work for Lord and Lady Potter come to terms with the situation and rightfully break Lady Potter's fidelity vows. As you can see, however, she's quite eagerly embraced her new role."

"I can indeed. It's only rarely that I see a girl so attracted to someone." At this Ginny blushed. "You're a very lucky man, Lord Malfoy. It's not often you get to take a young wife."

"She's worth every galleon I spent to get her."

"Not that you should have had to pay a knut, clearly. I'm surprised Lord Potter didn't give you his wife years ago when she's clearly so attracted to you."

Malfoy laughed. "Let's just say Lord Potter and I have very different opinions on the rights and duties of a pureblood woman, let alone a wife, and leave it at that."

"Too true," the reporter simpered, reminding Harry frightfully of Pansy Parkinson in his early years at Hogwarts. "Now, would it be possible to get any idea of your plans regarding children? Our readers are dying to know."

Harry took that as his cue to leave.


	5. New Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy and Ginny push the boundaries of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, I've done it again. Okay, so it turns out chapter 5 won't be the final chapter. I underestimated how much had to be written for all of the plot bunnies, which is a weakness in this fic. Chapter 6 is up to 7k words already with a few more scenes to be added, but hopefully it won't be too far above 10k words. At any rate, just by needed scenes C6 will definitely be the last chapter.
> 
> Look at this: I intended this to be a 20k word fic and it turned into a short novel, which for a smutfic is pretty silly. If only I could write 60k words for other things…

**Chapter V:** _New Circumstances_

•

"Oh, Merlin, Ginny," Malfoy groaned as the redhead engulfed his shaft in her mouth again. She sat on her knees in her black dress as she bobbed up and down on him, the two of them having retreated from the main ball itself to one of the empty side rooms. "You're such a naughty fucking tease, you know that? Potter's right there and you're practically telling an erotic story to that witch."

Ginny withdrew his manhood from her mouth and smiled up at him. "Naughty concubines need to be punished, master."

"You're damn right you do," he groaned as he pushed himself back past her red lips. The redhead obligingly went back to sucking and licking her master, and the blond held onto her scalp loosely as he directed her. "Everything about you tonight, Ginny…" he grunted. "I almost fucked you as soon as I saw you on the stairs. You're such a teasing little slut for me. No underwear? I said no underwear for the summer dresses, not all dresses. And how wet you were while we were sitting?"

Ginny disengaged herself with a long, slow lick up her master's shaft. "Only for you, master. You should have seen Harry's look though. He wants me again badly."

"And do you want him?"

Ginny smirked. "When I can cheat with my master and have this fucking me?" She stroked up and down his shaft at the words with her hand, grinning as it twitched for her. "But I'm for you, master," she said, looking up at him suddenly. "Whether or not he ever has me again is your decision. I'm your loyal concubine who only desires your cock, master."

Malfoy pulled her up, then, and kissed her after cleaning her mouth. "Where has this side of you come from? I have half a mind to push you up against the wall and fuck you here." Ginny looked unsure at this, and Malfoy smirked. "But maybe that's too risky. I think we've stayed at the ball long enough, so…" he trailed off suggestively. Ginny looked eager, but spoke anyway.

"Master, I think I'm ready. Take me to my husband's house and fuck me there. I want to give you everything." Instantly, Malfoy's cock was hard as a rock again, making putting it back in his robes difficult. Ginny giggled and helped him until he was somewhat presentable again, but still clearly disheveled. "I didn't know you wanted that this much," she commented.

"You're playing with fire, concubine," Malfoy growled as he took her by the arm. Ginny didn't protest as they hurriedly made their way back through the ball, receiving many knowing looks along the way. By the time they reached the apparition points in the Ministry they could barely keep their hands off each other, and they disapparated before they couldn't restrain themselves. Immediately they appeared in Ginny's front garden, and Ginny pulled her master up the steps to her house. "What about your husband?" Malfoy asked in between kisses.

"Bugger him," Ginny whispered, eyes almost lidded closed as Malfoy suckled her neck. This was good enough for Malfoy, who could tell a man's intention to drink himself stupid anywhere and had seen it on Potter's face before he left. Besides which, what would he do if he caught them? Almost frantically, Malfoy pressed Potter's wife inside the house, whereupon he pushed her against the wall at the base of the staircase chest-first and lifted up her dress until he was holding the back of it bunched around her waist. His pants were no impediment, as he had discarded them before, and his palms quickly found Ginny's naked hips as he pulled her arse outwards and brushed himself along her womanhood.

"I'd rather fuck you," he whispered in her ear as he pushed into her. Ginny hummed in satisfaction as her master filled her, bucking her hips a little into him so she could get his cock deeper inside her. With little more than a muttered sticking charm, the hem of Ginny's dress was pinned to her lower back, and Malfoy had complete access to her creamy rear. Shuffling closer so he could properly angle himself in her, the blond slowly pulled his length out of the redhead's quivering sex. For a second he admired the view of Harry's wife pushed up against a wall, pussy totally exposed to him, before he forcefully claimed her again. "What would Harry say if he came home to find you like this?" he growled. "Seeing you spreading your legs like a slut for another man."

Ginny cried out in pleasure as she bucked against him. "He'd see how much I love it!" she mewled. "Oh, Merlin, fuck me, master!" Complying with her request, Malfoy increased his tempo until the redhead was practically bouncing against the wall. Her hair was flying around her as they increased the pace of their coupling, and soon enough Malfoy was actually having trouble getting the leverage to piston into her. The blond was rutting against his concubine furiously, but he was no closer to his own orgasm. His concubine, on the other hand… "C-Cumming!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm cumming, master! Oh… God…!" She shuddered violently, losing most of her energy as she slumped, and Malfoy pressed forward into her so that she was squeezed against the wall to stop her from falling. While she panted and recovered, Malfoy leaned forward to suckle on her neck, and she leaned back into him, heaving. After a few moments, she became aware of herself again, and she turned her head to look at him. "You didn't cum," she said, disappointed.

"I will," Malfoy told her. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah."

At her confirmation, Malfoy pulled away from Ginny, lifting her up by the waist slightly so that he could withdraw himself from her. The redhead cooed as he left her, and turned to look at him, absently undoing the sticking charm so her dress could fall down. The blond just looked her over, admiring her disheveled state. "What would they say if they knew how naughty you really were?" he murmured, and Ginny blushed, but nevertheless reached out to stroke over his thighs and up to his erection with a coy smile.

"It's easy when I'm the concubine of a very sexy lord," she replied. "Any girl would do the same." She leaned in to breathe her hot breath in his ear. "Married or not," she purred, "and I should know."

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow. "Even Granger? Or Delacour?"

Ginny looked at him curiously and then gave a devious little smirk. "Fleur definitely. She was the one who encouraged me to cheat. Something about having another man. I think it's a French thing." She talked as Malfoy took her waist and led her into her living room. "Hermione would love it, but she'd be resistant like I was." Malfoy smiled and nodded, before placing himself in what was clearly the master of the house's chair while Ginny stood in the middle of the room. "'Course, I can't say I've never imagined having a threesome with her…" Then she noticed the state of things. "Master?"

"Strip," he told her, and Ginny did so. The redheaded concubine bent to the floor, allowing her master to see the clear outline of her arse in her dress, and gathered the hem of her dress in her hands. With an easy motion, she pulled the dress up and over her head, shaking her red locks free of the thin material. Soon enough, her beautiful naked body was exposed to her master. As always, Malfoy's eyes raked over what he had claimed, already anticipating her pressed against him as his mouth watered. Not wanting to wait any longer as Ginny stood presenting herself for him, he used a minor wandless summoning charm to bring her towards him with a yelp. As soon as she was close enough he grabbed her by the soft skin of her waist and pulled her into him. Her full breasts he brought to his face while he maneuvered her hips so that she sank down on him with a gasp. "Ride me," Malfoy hissed to Ginny, and with wide, aroused eyes she began doing so, setting a rhythmic pace as she gyrated on top of him. Her breasts bounced in his face as he licked at them, and he relished the feeling of Ginny's hot passage as she repeatedly took him inside her. The redhead concubine rode him expertly, trying to bring him off as best she could with her body, and Malfoy felt himself getting close.

"Yes, master," Ginny cooed. "Cum for me. Cum for your Ginny. Cum for your concubine." At her words, Malfoy felt himself go over the edge and emptied himself inside her, twitching and spurting within her slick womanhood. "Yes, yes," Ginny murmured in his ear, rolling her hips as she pumped his manhood in and out of her, raising and lowering her hips onto him gently as she milked him. Finally he was spent and breathing deeply, Ginny still seated on top of him as she looked down at him with affection.

The two sat in Harry's chair for a little while, collecting themselves, before Ginny began planting soft, uncoordinated kisses on her master's neck. Finally, her lips met his and they kissed shallowly, her master's tongue just barely grazing her teeth. As they progressed, the kisses got more playful, Ginny giving him a bit more tongue every time until they were deeply snogging. The feel of her shifting, naked body slick with sweat pressed tight against his as they kissed seemed to be enough for Malfoy's magic-enhanced physique, for he began stirring within her and Ginny giggled. Growing tired of the playfulness, however, Malfoy nearly pushed Ginny off of him as he pushed her to the floor, and pinned her underneath him.

"W-Wait," Ginny cried in between kisses. "B-Bedroom," she moaned. "Punishment." Malfoy ignored her, guiding himself to her entrance and pushing past her folds. Ginny's effort to stifle her groan was futile as she was taken again. "M-Master! I-I want you in my marriage bed," she panted. "Master bedroom. I want to punish Harry."

"You are mine!" Malfoy growled in a sudden burst of anger, clutching at her throat lightly with one hand. "You are my concubine, not my wife! You have no sexual rights to me! You don't have me. I have you, whenever and wherever I want." He pumped into her, banging his hips into hers, and his free hand made its way up to her right hand. Even as she was choked, Ginny felt their fingers interlace so tightly that her wedding ring was pressing, she was sure, painfully into his fingers. "Punishing your husband by fucking you or by any other means is at my discretion. I will take you in your marital bed when I choose to take you in your marital bed!" He tightened his hold on her slightly, leaving Ginny gasping, but not relenting in his frantic copulation with her. "Do you understand? I am not a replacement husband for Potter. I am not your second husband. This relationship is not like the one you share with Potter. I am your master. You are my sexual plaything. You have few claims on me. I could get you pregnant and Potter would still legally be the father. I took you from him because I wanted to fuck his wife. I promised your husband that whatever girl he married would end up in my bed. That's why you're here. I didn't care about you besides wanting your body at my beck and call all throughout Hogwarts, and that hasn't changed now. Your sole function in our 'relationship' is to be the sexiest witch I could ever fuck and humiliate your husband while doing it. You are mine." By the end of the rant Malfoy had built up a furious pace, bucking into Ginny, and by the time his rant climaxed he and his concubine did too. At the final syllable he released his hold on her throat and she gasped, screaming out his name as she orgasmed wildly. Watching a flushed and half-terrified Ginny Potter cumming underneath him was too much for Malfoy, and he went over the edge again, spilling what little he had left in her passage.

As he lay on her side so as not to crush her, Ginny got her breath under control. A thousand questions flitted through her brain, but what she was most aware of was her arousal at everything. In the end, the question she asked was: "Master?" He grunted beside her, his softening manhood lying wet on top of her toned thigh. "Are you planning on getting more concubines? More open-concubines?" She couldn't decide if her tone was excited or scared.

Her master regarded her for a second before chuckling. "That's none of your concern, concubine." Ginny could only stare at him.

––|––

Ginny's invitation for Malfoy to fuck her in her house was warmly received it seemed over the next few weeks. She and her master had become wild in her house, more wild than she and Harry had been in it as newlyweds (which was saying something), and now there was not a single surface or piece of furniture in her house that Ginny did not have a vivid memory of being defiled on. All except for one room: the master bedroom. Malfoy had not, as yet, so much as crossed the threshold of her married sanctum with Harry. Ginny had given herself to her master in the shower, in the kitchen, bent over the kitchen table, in the bath, on the dining room table, on the living room couch, all over Harry's office, every floor in the house, and even in the nursery she and Harry had prepared almost a year before when they had decided they wanted to become parents. Ever since her master's frightening (if sexy) outburst she had been reluctant to push him on defiling her marriage bed, however, and Malfoy had not made any indication that he had given it the slightest thought. Well, Ginny amended, he had done quite a few more painful things during their sex when she had tried some subtle ways to tempt him into her marital bed. She had dropped it after that.

Ginny didn't understand why her master was quite so reluctant to get one over on Harry by fucking her in their marriage bed, really. She would have thought — had assumed — that her master would jump at the idea as soon as she had offered. Maybe that was where she was deluding herself, she thought. In truth, she admitted to herself, she had been hanging onto what she and Malfoy had shared before she had fully become his concubine, where she had had some amount of control about how far things went. She had been operating as if he still needed her permission or willingness to do anything, and he had let her keep her silly fantasies. Probably, she realized, he had let her think she was offering herself and her house. If he had wanted to fuck her here he could have done so as soon as she had bonded to him.

The other mysterious thing was that Malfoy was making very sure not to fuck her at home when Harry might be about. She hadn't noticed at first. It had taken until she had fingered herself to arousal after a shower enough that she had assumed he would come soon to fuck her despite Harry's presence in his office doing paperwork. She had waited, naked and excited, in their favorite spare bedroom as she had done many times the past few weeks for an entire hour before she had realized her master was not coming. It had puzzled her immensely as she tried to figure out what was out of place, when Harry had entered and suspiciously asked her why she was lying naked and alone in a bed that was very obviously untouched. Then she had realized.

The question, though, was 'why?' It wasn't as if Harry could do anything, and frankly it was about time he heard how satisfied Malfoy made her. Plus, despite how angry she was at Harry there was the entirely unrelated feeling of arousal that her fantasy of being taken in front of her husband evoked in her. It had been a secret fantasy she had been harboring ever since that verdict from the Wizengamot had been announced and she had eagerly anticipated it coming true as soon as it had happened, but Malfoy had decided not to, instead toying with Ginny over weeks and having sexual encounters with her in secret.

And that had been when she was still willingly faithful to Harry, no less! Now she was her master's concubine and yet he still didn't humiliate her husband by fucking his wife in front of him. It boggled the mind. Perhaps, Ginny thought, her master couldn't stand being watched as he had sex? It was an odd thought, but it made some amount of sense. It would be disappointing if true, but Ginny supposed she could live with it. All of that, however, was merely speculation, and she wanted to know the truth.

It was the evening of Harry's birthday when things changed. Things had been awkward between them ever since their spat, but no more arguments had broken out and things had carried on as normal — or, at least, the new normal. Despite the invitation of friends and extended family, Harry had declined going out, instead laying in bed and drinking muggle beer as he watched his wife change into yet another new set of very arousing silver lingerie as she prepared for a special evening out in public with Malfoy. Privately, she was sure he had chosen to do it to send a very obvious message that Ginny supported her master over her husband on even the most important days. At the moment, it was a message Ginny found herself very much agreeing with. After all, if he couldn't be arsed to be a good husband and support her why on Earth should she support him?

Harry just watched her without comment, drinking his beer, and it was only when Ginny looked up at her husband that she saw he had a very prominent erection he hadn't even bothered covering up. Suddenly it struck her just how much things had changed that she expected her husband to cover up his manhood from her, and for the briefest second her anger drained out of her to be replaced with pity. Harry hated being pitied, but still, what more could she do as she looked at the miserable creature on the bed? She sighed, her eyes softening.

"You know you could have me tonight, all night, if you just asked him, right?" she said softly, walking over to stroke the back of her hand across her husband's cheek. Harry just looked away from her, his green eyes empty.

"I'm not asking Malfoy for permission––" he spat the word, "––to have sex with my own wife. You're mine, dammit."

Ginny closed her eyes and counted to ten, then twenty, as her brain flitted through the first few dozen responses that came to mind at that statement. It offended all different parts of her, but Harry was still in his phase. She bit the inside of her cheek. "Harry, I'm his. He took me from you," she reinforced softly, trying not to rile his temper. She hoped by stating it as fact rather than throwing it in his face as she had before might make it get through to him better. "Look, please, Harry," she started again. "It's your birthday. I still love you, and I don't want you to be here alone and miserable. It'll be over quickly and then we can make love again. It's been so many months and I know you want to. I want to. Just ask him, Harry, and I can cancel my plans with him tonight and we can have sex just like we used to. All night." She trailed her hands over her scantily clad body seductively. "Just think, Harry," she said in a husky voice, "you could have all this. I'm even sexier than when we first married. Just think of all the things you could do to me…"

"Nothing you haven't already done with bloody Malfoy." Harry's blunt reply broke through the mood like an icebreaker through the world's weakest glacier, and Ginny immediately felt anger flood through her, burning through the lust like it was flashpaper.

"Stop bringing up Malfoy!" she cried. "He won't be here! We can make love even better than before and you can have me all night without Malfoy being able to do a thing! We can lie together as man and wife practically right now and you're hung up about Malfoy! Barely anything has to change! I'm still your wife and you can still have me! What's the big bloody fucking deal that I shag Malfoy on the side?"

"Stop acting like this is normal, Ginny! Stop acting like me having to Goddamn prostrate myself in front of another fucking bloke and bloody beg him to shag the woman I married is normal! Stop acting like my wife fucking my school rival with a big damn smile on her face is normal! Stop acting like you promising to have no other man but me and then getting fucking giddy about breaking that promise is normal!"

Ginny's face reddened in rage. "It is normal, okay?!" she raged. "It is normal. It's normal now. Why don't you get this? This is our normal. Ever since I first had sex with Malfoy this is normal! Get it through your thick skull! Your wife fucking someone else is normal for you now! Another man taking your wife to bed is normal! Your normal now is that your wife isn't going to be faithful to you! How many ways do I have to say it? You can't bloody change it! I can't bloody change it! No one can change it! I don't want to change it! What does it take? For him to get me pregnant? Is that what it's going to take, Harry? Your wife carrying another man's baby? I'm bloody well trying to make the best of a bad situation and at least enjoy it so I don't hate life, and you'd think my 'loving' husband would support me in that! Hell, you wanker, I'm trying to make it better for you! I'm trying to make sure you're not a sexless git, and you're stuck in the past and hung up about me being faithful! Well, guess what? It's never happening again! So either you accept that I'll be having sex with two guys from now on or it'll only be one guy who isn't you! Just bloody ask him and you can have your wife back!"

Harry just glared mutinously at her. "I'm getting another beer," he said, darkly. "But thanks for your efforts to make us both happy," he said sarcastically as he exited through the door, throwing her a look that made Ginny want to jump at him with nails going. He left before she could do anything, however, and Ginny couldn't help the actual scream of frustration that escaped her throat. She fumed for a few moments before taking deep breaths and putting on the rest of her outfit — a silken green dress (Slytherin green this time, rather than Harry green) with matching shoes and headband. Unlike her Ministry evening dress, this dress had an extremely low neckline with thin straps, showing off her neck — and choker — to the whole world.

She was just putting the finishing touches on her look when she heard a knock at the door and felt her medallion grow warm and she grinned. Giving herself a last once-over in the mirror, she smiled and then walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. When she opened the doorway she was anticipating seeing Malfoy dressed up and looking at her with a lecherous gaze whereupon she would smile shyly back before walking down the stairs and taking her master's arm. What she didn't expect, when she opened the door, was to find Hermione Granger waiting beside Malfoy and looking close to exploding. "Oh," Ginny said eloquently, her smile fading. "Hi… Hermione." Suddenly she felt self-conscious in her tiny dress, and this was not helped when Hermione replied.

"Ginny," she said frostily, glaring at the other witch almost as much as she was glaring at Malfoy. "Malfoy just stopped by to wish Harry happy birthday before he left you two alone, right?"

Ginny just looked at her friend awkwardly, not knowing what to say, before her master stepped in. "Actually, Granger, Potter will have to do without my concubine for tonight."

Hermione whipped around faster than Ginny thought possible, sticking her wand into a suddenly very nervous Malfoy's neck. "Shut up and stay out of this! You are a foul, disgusting, odious golem of filth and I regret not blowing your brains onto the Hogwarts flagstones when I had the chance! You've ruined my best friend's marriage and forced his wife to cheat on him! Worse! You've made her happy about it! If it takes me until I die I'll be seeing you dead or in Azkaban for what you've done."

At this, however, Ginny knew Hermione had crossed a line. She pointed her wand at the brunette dangerously. "Leave my master alone, Hermione," she told the other witch. "What I do with my master is none of your business. If I knelt down and sucked him off right here you shouldn't say a bloody word!"

Hermione scoffed incredulously. "You're cheating on my best friend and it's none of my business? I thought I knew you, Ginny. What if I was cheating on Ron?"

"Do you want to?" both Malfoy and Ginny asked, and a vein throbbed in Hermione's temple.

"I can't believe you!" she exploded. "Just get out of here!"

Neither Malfoy nor Ginny needed to be told twice, moving to apparate away, but Ginny couldn't help shouting into the house while looking Hermione in the eye. "I'm leaving to cheat on you, Harry! Have you accepted it yet?"

There was no answer from Harry, not that Ginny expected there to be, but Hermione looked like she was on the verge of cursing them. Ginny just shook her head. Malfoy took in the scene with quiet amusement before drawing her closer to him and apparating them away.

They had a perfectly wonderful evening together, culminating in some wild dancing, and Ginny even managed to forget her anger at Harry (and Hermione) for the time being. Though that might have been because she was slightly drunk. She didn't even realize Malfoy had brought her back to her house until she was standing in the entrance hallway and calling out to Harry. There was no answer, not that Ginny processed that fact very much, and she instead turned to her master with a frown on her face.

"I was looking forward to a good fuck tonight," she told him in a disappointed tone.

"And you're still getting one," her master told her, making Ginny's eyes widen in surprise.

"But Harry–––!"

"Isn't here," Malfoy finished for her, and when he grinned she did too. Kissing feverishly, they made their way to the living room, where they made a quick game of taking off each other's clothes until they were standing naked in the room. Ginny had been so eager that she had almost tripped after taking off her panties. With a deft motion Malfoy pulled Ginny's nakedness to himself, kissing her unashamedly as her breasts pressed against him and her slit rode over his leg as she ground herself on him. Soon enough, her master's hard erection was pressed between their stomachs, but Malfoy did not break their embrace. The kissing continued for a long time, longer than Ginny would ever have expected Malfoy to like, until she was even feeling herself going weak at the knees. Her master seemed to sense this, for one hand went under her arse to hold her up while the other pulled the small of her back to him.

Catching her breath in between kisses, Ginny panted. "Master," she whispered to him. "Take me, master." Malfoy ignored her, continuing their snogging, and Ginny kept whispering things to him in between kisses. "Your concubine wants you," she breathed. "She wants to cheat again. Satisfy her, master. Let her satisfy you." Her words were drowned in another soft kiss as her master explored her mouth, and Ginny lost herself in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him. "Feel how hot and wet I am for you, master," she whispered hotly in his ear. "Feel how ready I am." Erotically, she rubbed her moist opening along his thigh, but still Malfoy didn't give in. Ginny tried to disengage herself from him so she could kiss down his body, but Malfoy held her fast and all she accomplished was bouncing her breasts in his face. Neither minded. The redheaded concubine didn't resist when he brought their lips slowly back together, and again she was lost in a kiss.

So engrossed was she that she was caught by surprise when Malfoy pushed her into Harry's chair, and she bounced on it with a cry before looking up at her master. Malfoy stared down at Ginny with an unreadable expression before he leaned forward into her and began kissing her. Ginny moaned in approval, spreading her legs wider and inviting him to her, but instead of entering her like she had expected Malfoy began kissing down her neck. He stopped at her breasts for a while, lavishing them with attention, before kissing down her belly and reaching her folds. Breathing shallowly in anticipation, Ginny bit her lip, looking down into her master's blue eyes as he slowly moved to suckle on one thigh and then the other. It wasn't often that Malfoy went down on her, and Ginny considered it something special. That didn't mean her master didn't draw it out. He blew on her, kissed up and down her thighs and around her core, and Ginny squirmed in anticipation.

Finally, he kissed her clit, and Ginny moaned loudly. With small, almost hesitant little licks the tip of his tongue played with her opening, and when Ginny bucked her hips to get more sensation he grabbed them both with his hands and gave her a dangerous look that cowed her. The torture continued, with Malfoy shallowly playing with her, occasionally stimulating her clit until Ginny was writhing in her seat. "M-Master please," she whimpered. Having mercy on her, Malfoy pressed his whole tongue against her entrance and Ginny felt its wet warmth against her. It was as erotic as always. Malfoy was excellent, and soon enough Ginny was writhing on the edge of an orgasm as her master's tongue danced in and around her flushed womanhood. "So close, master! So good!" Ginny cried, loving the feeling of the fluids dripping off her. It made her feel so aroused. "Master, I'm close! So close! Yes! Yes!" She finally came, bucking in her chair, and Malfoy gave her an amused look as she came down.

"My turn," he told her, helping her out of the chair, and Ginny was so eager that she almost fell, her legs not quite recovered from her orgasm. Malfoy chuckled, making Ginny flush, but helped her keep her balance before sitting on the chair, avoiding the very conspicuous wet patch at the front. His legs were open and his erection was proud, and Ginny quickly knelt on the floor and crawled up to him. Eyes wide and aroused for her master, his redheaded concubine shuffled up to him and pressed her chest into him, enveloping his large erection between her soft breasts. Almost tenderly, she pressed them around his length with her hands, and with little jutting motions she began running her cleavage up and down his length. Once she had reached a comfortable pace, she looked him in the eye as she bent her head so that his erection would press against her lips on the downstroke. Her breath was hot and moist against his tip, and with a playful little motion her tongue darted out to sweep over it. When he groaned, Ginny smirked in satisfaction, increasing her ministrations. Closer and closer he got to the edge, but as he was about to hit it his concubine stopped, pulling away so she was kneeling and looking at him as she quickly did up her hair. Just as he was about to reprimand her, however, she leaned back with a mischievous grin and engulfed his length in her hot mouth. Malfoy groaned again, and Ginny set a slow, erotic tempo as she went down on him, spreading her legs and jutting out her arse so he could see it as she did so. The slow pace kept her master from building to his orgasm too quickly, and they both merely enjoyed the slowness and tenderness of it all as Ginny worked tirelessly to get him off. They were almost in a trance, such that they didn't hear the door to the house opening. They did, however, hear the exclamation.

"Oh my God!" Hermione cried from where she was standing next to Harry. "You––– You–––!" she sputtered.

The moment was broken, and Ginny withdrew herself from Malfoy with a surprised gasp. "Hermione!" she cried fearfully, and then she set her eyes on her husband standing next to her. "Harry!" Harry stood stone still, just looking at her as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Malfoy quickly stood, and Ginny abruptly realized she was still naked and moved to stand behind him. "Harry, I didn't think you'd be home!"

His brain seemed to be working on autopilot when he replied, for their was no tone in his voice. "Well, I am."

"I was just… I mean… We were… I can–––! It isn't…!" Ginny stopped and started repeatedly as her mouth kept blurting the partial explanations that kept popping into her brain. None of them seemed to register with Harry or Hermione.

"Your wife was just about to have sex with me," Malfoy finally spoke up, looking at and challenging Harry. He made no attempt to hide his nude body. Very deliberately, Malfoy ran his hands over Ginny's naked body, and involuntarily she shivered, bending into his touch and closing her eyes as she leaned back into him. "Your wife is going to be taking my hard cock and loving it." Harry didn't say a thing. "So, if you don't have any objections, I'll just take Ginny somewhere more private to… enjoy her," he said.

Ginny looked at him curiously. "Master?" she asked.

"Come on, Gin," he said to her with a smile. "Show me the bedroom."

Suddenly Ginny understood, and as if he could read her mind Malfoy nodded. A wide smile broke across her face. "Master!" she said joyfully. Almost forgetting Harry and Hermione were there, Ginny grabbed Malfoy's hand in her own and led him past the shocked pair by the door. Giggling with excitement all the way, she led him up the staircase to the master bedroom, leaving a gaping Harry and Hermione behind them. As soon as they got to the top of the stairs, Malfoy, in full view of Harry, picked Ginny up bridal style and led her into her bedroom, pushing open the door and throwing her onto the bed while she shrieked in delight.

As Malfoy pumped himself a few times to get himself fully erect again, Ginny arranged herself on the bed so that she was open and inviting. Malfoy could only stare hungrily at a naked Ginny Potter giving herself to him on her wedding bed with a primal lust in his eyes as his manhood twitched and jumped in excitement. Ginny giggled, staring at it with hungry eyes, and spread herself a little wider, her pale flesh flushed with arousal. Her nipples were stiff, and she used one hand to play with them while with the other she rubbed at her womanhood, sliding her fingers around its soft wetness while looking up at her master through seductively lidded eyes. Every so often she moaned as she played with herself, trying to entice Malfoy to take her.

Her master's eyes were dark as he took her in, slowly pumping his shaft as he watched her. With a deliberate motion, he shuffled forward on his knees until he was towering over her on the bed. For a second Ginny though Malfoy was going to lean down and kiss her again, but instead he jutted his hips forward so that he could lie his manhood down her stomach. It was hot and heavy and wet against her, and looking down at it Ginny could hardly believe it fit inside her. Her master moved his hips slowly, running his manhood up and down her, and leaving a shining trail of precum mixed with her saliva down her body as his erection twitched from arousal.

Slowly, Malfoy reached down to grab himself as he pumped against her, and with a quick motion slapped his manhood against her. It made a wet slap against her belly and Ginny gasped, the gasp turning into a moan when the slaps were slowly repeated. With every slap, Malfoy drew his hips farther back until he was slapping against only her pelvis, and then only her soft womanhood. Finally, he slapped against her erect clitoris, and Ginny twitched, suppressing a gasp by biting her lip. Her master repeated the motion, smirking down at her, and every time her legs twitched as if to close to protect her from the sudden, intense sensation. He repeated this, and then surprised Ginny by pushing the head of his manhood into her, making her grunt. Instead of pushing into her to the hilt, however, Malfoy withdrew himself shallowly and pushed back in, playing with her opening as Ginny began to pant. As the redhead was reaching her breaking point he alternated by pulling out entirely and slapping her again, before pushing his tip back in. He continued, switching between the two at random, until his redheaded concubine was feeling quite fed up.

"Master, just fuck me already!" she growled at him, though tapering off when his eyes glinted dangerously. "I'm begging you to fuck me, master. Shag me. Make me scream for my husband to hear!"

At this, Malfoy pulled out of her again to lie himself on her stomach, leaning forward against her so that his breath was against her lips. With a fire in his eyes he forced himself on her, kissing her passionately so that Ginny lost her breath, and when he was done leaned down to breathe into her ear. "Tell me," he growled roughly, "how did you lose your virginity to Harry?"

Ginny trembled. "L-Like this," she whispered back into his ear.

"And what did you say to him?" her master demanded.

"I," Ginny gulped, "I told him I loved him. I told him I'd been dreaming about this for years. A-And," her throat went dry and she swallowed. With shaking arms, she reached around Malfoy's back so that she could play with her wedding ring. "A-And after he took my virginity I told him that now I was his forever."

Malfoy chuckled darkly. "Well, I'd say that was a lie. You broke that promise."

"Yes, I did," Ginny whispered, more to herself than anyone else. Inexplicably, she felt her eyes water and fill with tears. Squeezing herself tighter against her master, she furiously blinked them away. "Help me break it again," she pleaded to her master, turning him to look into her tear filled eyes. "Show me that I'm yours. Remind me that I'm yours. Please… just…" she whispered weakly, "I need to be yours." Malfoy kissed her deeply again, and Ginny threw herself into it desperately.

"Tell me the same," Malfoy purred to her after breaking the kiss. For a second his redheaded concubine was confused, and then she realized. Her eyes widened and a flash of shear terror bolted through her. "Tell me," he growled in her ear, moving back and forth between suckling her jaw and her earlobe. Ginny lay naked and paralyzed beneath him. Malfoy's hand ghosted up her, playing lightly with her erogenous zones before it came to her neck. His fingers brushed against it, then around it. Her master applied a light pressure. "Tell me," he said again, and this time Ginny knew it was a command. "Tell me and I'll take you."

Ginny's mouth moved by no words came out. She shook, but a brush of Malfoy's fingers against her finally got the words coming. "D-Draco," she swallowed. "Draco, I love you." Her master let out a pleased hum, suckling her neck again.

"You love me…?" he asked, and the redhead realized he wanted more.

"Yes, master, I love you. I love you so much, master," his concubine murmured. He hummed, and the redhead realized he still wanted more. In fact, she knew exactly what he wanted. "More than Harry," she whispered softly and secretly in his ear. "I love you more than Harry."

"Your husband loves you," Malfoy told her, but by now Ginny understood the game.

"I still love you more," she told him, and when she said it she realized with a shock that she couldn't tell if it was a lie.

"I don't love you," he told her bluntly. "I love fucking you. I love your body. I love taking you to bed whenever I want to. I love humiliating your husband by fucking his wife whenever I please. I love turning the Lady of House Potter into nothing but a lowly concubine. I love that I've made you want to cheat. I love that I've opened a marriage and taken a wife. I don't love you. I don't care about your feelings." He kissed her deeply again. "Do you still love me more than your husband?"

There was only one answer. "Yes," Ginny breathed, thoroughly aroused.

"Tell me the rest," Malfoy softly ordered her.

"I've dreamed of this for years," she whimpered.

"Dreamed of what?"

"I've dreamed of cheating on Harry. I've dreamed of cheating in my marriage bed. I've dreamed for years of cheating with you in my marriage bed, master. I wanted for years for you to come and tie Harry up and fuck me against our protests, concubine or no. I dreamed for years since I was Harry's girlfriend that you'd take my virginity before Harry could even see me naked." Ginny felt her master stiffen at her words and knew she had done well.

"Tell me the rest."

She breathed heavily. "Now I'm yours forever." With that, Malfoy reached down to align himself with her opening and sank into Ginny until their hips met, and for the first time Ginny was cheating in her wedding bed. The redhead's hand was still between her legs as she took her master's cock again, and she played with herself around his girth as he pulled himself out before pushing slowly back in. With increasing pace, Malfoy began pounding into her, going so fast that he even crushed Ginny's hand between her womanhood and his pelvis. The redhead squeaked, but it was nothing compared to when her master began smacking against her. Her master was wild and uncontrolled as he violated her, even taking ahold of Ginny's spread thighs to obtain the leverage to slam into her. Every time their hips contacted there was a jolt of pain and pleasure, and soon the force was enough that Ginny was even be pressed down into the bed and bouncing. As her master towered over her, plowing her into her wedding bed as she mewled and cried and shouted his name, Ginny could almost imagine it was Harry instead. She had often had much the same experience with her husband in this same bed, and again tears filled her eyes. "Fuck me harder!" she cried to her master, and he complied, pleasure colliding with pain inside Ginny until they swirled and mixed into an adulterous fire that filled her and burned away that last of her inhibitions about cheating on Harry. "Oh, God, master! Fuck me!" She bucked and rolled and gave herself into the frenzy of sex with her master until the bed was squeaking and bouncing loud enough to hear over her moans.

The sex was intense and all-consuming. Ginny lost herself as her master's thrusting into her became almost painful, spurting nothing but a stream of babble populated by shouts of ecstasy, screams of pain, begging, pleading, demands, threats, cries to God and Merlin, proclamations of love, and any number of other things that Ginny couldn't remember. She was scarcely even aware of when she orgasmed or how many times, her illicit union with her master reaching a plateau of pleasure that kept her just below the edge when she wasn't spilling over it, crying at the intensity of the experience until was begging him to stop from the shear sensitivity of her clitoris and womanhood. Only once she was openly weeping did Malfoy reach a crescendo with his fucking, slamming himself into her — while crying her name — hard enough that Ginny thought she might bruise. His seed was unbearably hot and voluminous as it filled her, and Ginny moaned half in pain and half in pleasure.

Malfoy slumped in utter exhaustion against Ginny, and his manhood slipped out of her to rest against the sheets, staining them. Ginny, for her part, merely lay still half underneath her master, feeling the rivulets of sweat hesitantly trickle down her body. Now that the sex was done she felt her emotions rising in her again. Absently, she trailed her hands down her body, feeling her breasts and then stroking her firmer curves. She pressed her palm against her belly, wondering if she was just imagining feeling her master's sperm swirling inside her. Her fingertips traced lightly over her lower lips, feeling their redness and abuse, before she took her hand away and closed her legs. As she caught her breath, her eyes wandered over to her nightstand. The framed picture of her and Harry dancing at their wedding seemed to glare back at her, and Ginny felt tears fill her eyes.

Despite that, it wasn't sadness filling her (at least not mostly) but anger. There was the old anger at Harry that felt so worn out and trite now. There was anger at the Ministry for doing this to her. Anger at Malfoy for forcing this on her. Anger at her family and friends, especially Hermione, for judging her. Anger at the press for hounding her, for making everything seem to be disturbing and vile, for printing her slightest indiscretion. Most of all, there was anger at herself. Anger at how she'd let this happen. Anger at how she hadn't put up more than token resistance. Anger that she hadn't stopped the concubine bond. Anger that she'd treated Harry so poorly when he was trying to deal with everything the same as her. Anger that she'd let her marriage fall into such a state of disrepair. Anger that she loved the sex with Malfoy so much. Anger that breaking her vow of fidelity turned her on like nothing else ever could. Anger at the realization that she really was a cheating slut, and anger that she loved it.

Ginny shut her eyes. She had never felt so thoroughly trapped. What was there to do? What could she do? She just wanted some peace. She just wanted to not have things forced on her. Gritted her teeth, she pushed the anger down until it formed a tight, compressed ball. It was like there was a pressure in her chest just waiting to burst, but the redhead kept an iron grip around it. What was done was done, that was true, but for tonight she just wanted to be an unthinking, sexual creature.

With a hard shove, she pushed Malfoy onto his side onto the other side of the bed, absently noting it was where Harry usually slept. Malfoy grunted in surprise, but she didn't give him time to do anything. Already she had summoned the potions she had realized Malfoy would have brought for tonight, and gave them to him. "Drink," she ordered him. "You're getting that cock hard again, and you're going to fuck me until I can't remember my own name." Malfoy looked ready to slap her, but Ginny held her wand threateningly in his face from where she'd grabbed it from the table. Not breaking eye contact with her, he downed the potions, and Ginny watched as his breathing came under control and his manhood stiffened under her from where the redhead was sitting on his stomach. Holding his arms in place, Ginny moved her thighs so she could grind against him and rub her slit up and down his length, coating it in her fluids despite her soreness.

Once her master was appropriately hard, Ginny took her wand and conjured silken ropes, binding her master's wrists up by the headboard as he had done with her when he had finally taken her as his concubine. Malfoy narrowed his blue eyes at her, but Ginny's expression was stony as she stared back into them. She never broke contact with her master, not even as she reached down to pump him with her small hand. When he was appropriately slick over his entire length, Ginny pulled it up and raised her hips, brushing her master's cock around blindly until she felt the tip against one of her lips. From there it was a simple matter for the redhead to get the tip pressing into her entrance, and with a push downwards with her hips she felt her master sink into her depths.

Ginny felt sensitive from the previous rough session and she was sure she'd be sore tomorrow. At the moment she didn't care. Muttering a spell at her stomach as she sat in Malfoy's lap, hands splayed on his chest, she felt the pain subside and let out a little sigh of relief. It would make everything worse tomorrow, but right now it wasn't tomorrow. Shuffling on her master so she could get leverage, Ginny pushed down hard on his chest as she pulled her hips up, then slammed them down again, making her master grunt beneath her. Feeling herself being filled so forcefully, Ginny couldn't help but throw her head back with a moan. "How does that feel, master?" Ginny groaned. "You're so hot and hard inside me." As she sank back down, the redhead looked down into her master's eyes and pushed her chest forward. "You'd like to touch them, wouldn't you, master? You'd like to touch your concubine's tits? You'd like to squeeze Lady Potter's tits?"

Malfoy didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. His face was filled with both fury and an overpowering arousal at being dominated by the sexier half of the couple he had dominated. Seemingly unconsciously he wetted his lips as he stared at the redheaded concubine moving on top of him, and Ginny spied his fingers twitching in his restraints every time he breasts came closer to his face. Deliberately, she took her sex with her master at a modest pace, stopping from stimulating him too much to prevent him from cumming. For her own part, she pretended that her womanhood was still sensitive enough for her to be getting immense pleasure from bouncing on top of her master, emphasizing it with little moans, grunts, and pants, even occasionally reaching up with one hand to fondle a breast.

Despite her bluff, however, Ginny was not being particularly pleasured by her ministrations. She was still sore from earlier, despite the spell, and now that soreness was starting to creep back in. Leaning forward and grasping Malfoy's forearms to leverage herself, Ginny began increasing her pace as she bounced on his manhood. Soon she was throwing herself around wildly on top of her master, edging ever closer to her orgasm. Only the small shocks of pain she got every time the abused lips of her womanhood smacked down onto her master's pelvis allowed Ginny to focus and stave off cumming. The pain grew with every downstroke as she sheathed him in her, but Ginny didn't much care about that right now. The anger kept her going as she violently had sex with her master, and she was sure the screams she belatedly realized she was making probably helped.

All of a sudden merely being in pain wasn't enough for the redheaded concubine. With fierce eyes, she looked at the man beneath her, for a second picturing dark hair and green eyes before the image reverted to the blonde and blue eyes of her master. Nevertheless, the split second change had stoked the fires of anger within her, and Ginny moved her hands from his forearms to his nipples, which she then tugged at more forcefully than she should have. Malfoy's grunting was interrupted momentarily by a yelp of pain, and Ginny felt his manhood twitch and soften slightly inside her. Savagely she grinned.

The redhead's fucking reached new heights then, tears beginning to slip down her cheeks as she shouted in both pain and pleasure, a sound augmented by her master's own grunts and cries. Ginny Potter rode Malfoy savagely, bucking wildly as she twisted, bit, clawed, pinched, and otherwise abused her lover as she alternately pictured both her master and her husband beneath her. All too soon, or so it seemed to Ginny, the pain was getting to be too much, and she knew she would have to bring herself to orgasm soon or finish unsatisfied and in pain. She had been riding her master for she didn't know how long, and though potions helped she could feel herself fading. With a final burst of energy, Ginny threw herself into her adultery, pulling out every sexy trick in the book as she tried to coax an orgasm out of both herself and her master. Her hips rolled, and bounced, and bucked, and gyrated, and finally Ginny felt her passage quiver and clench as her orgasm rolled over her. So intense was this orgasm that she barely noticed her master going over the edge, twitching and spilling himself in her as she shook and cried.

As the last of the potions and adrenalin wore off Ginny felt her naked body slump against her master, who was breathing heavily, and she gratefully slid off him, for once not missing the feeling of a hard cock filling her. Now she felt the soreness coming on, though she knew it would be worse in the morning. Looking up, she realized that Malfoy was already falling asleep, and she tiredly waved her wand to dispel the ropes that held him before placing it back on the table. Ginny had been expecting Malfoy to take this as a cue to get up and go home so that Harry could finally sleep — what time was it, now? — and so was surprised when her master simply rolled over and pulled her smaller, naked body into his arms. He intended to sleep here! He intended to stay the night in Harry's bed with his wife. For the briefest second Ginny was appalled at the realization and struggled to get out of his arms, but Malfoy held fast, and Ginny realized she was too tired to protest. Instead, therefore, she pulled closer to him, allowing him to nestle her naked body into his, his softening manhood resting on her thigh. Sighing to herself, Ginny merely closed her eyes and went to sleep.

––|––

When Ginny woke up, it was with the feeling of something long and hard in between her thighs and an entirely unpleasant amount of soreness around her entrance. Looking around, she found she was in her own bedroom, and at once she realized her strange it was to be in such a sexual position here and what a change that was. Her brow furrowed in confusion. Had Harry finally asked Malfoy permission to have sex with the latter's concubine? For her to be here he must have done. From the feeling between her legs her husband had certainly been eager to have her again.

With a slight moan of pain from the soreness, Ginny extracted herself from Harry's arms and tried to get out of the bed without waking him, but it was all for naught as a groan came from beside her. Sighing, Ginny turned around to see––– "Malfoy!?" she cried in surprise, finding the blond lying naked beside her in her wedding bed. All of a sudden the memories flooded back and the morning grogginess cleared, and Ginny remembered everything she'd done. A rush of shame came her way, and she looked down at the bed covers, not able to meet the eyes of the man she'd cheated with. Malfoy, for his part, didn't really notice his concubine's distress as he woke up, instead noticing with a grin his redheaded concubine's very naked state. Seeing her like this only caused him to stiffen further, and made him aware of his early morning problem. Luckily, there was an easy solution nearby.

With little more than a gesture, Malfoy caught Ginny's head in his hands and guided her mouth to where he had uncovered his lap. Sighing again briefly, Ginny gave into her master's demands and leaned down to his stiff cock. Pulling her long hair out of the way, she gave him a few experimental licks, tasting a dried combination of her own saliva, his semen, and her own womanly fluids. It wasn't the most pleasant taste, but the concubine bond made it easier to obey her master's wishes and engulf it with her hot mouth. She bobbed up and down at an easy pace, feeling too lazy in the morning for anything too vigorous. Her master seemed to feel the same, for after a few moment he pulled her mouth off him and pushed her down into the bed. With apparent ease he held Harry's wife down on the bed, her breasts and stomach pressed into the sheets, while he moved around, before pulling her backwards so that her entrance was exposed to him facing the pillow while she looked over the end of the bed. It was irritating, she thought, that her master wanted to take her when she wasn't aroused, but––– wait. Ginny reached around with her hand and felt herself. She was. Oh, right. Sometimes the concubine bond was more than a little annoying.

Like now. She was wet and ready for her master even though she was sore and just wanted to have a morning cup of tea. With no preempt, Malfoy pushed himself into his concubine, forcing Ginny's chest into the bed, and began fucking her at a moderate pace. It seemed calculated for nothing more than relief for his early morning stiffness, and Ginny was left with a combination of a moderately pleasant buzz and overpowering soreness. The redhead could do nothing but clench the sheets of the bed in her fists and bite down on them as her master claimed her, but luckily Malfoy seemed to want nothing more than quick satisfaction, for soon enough she felt him spurting a large amount into her hot womb. With a soft cry her master finished and pulled out of her, dropping himself back on the bed and looking ready to go back to sleep.

Ginny wasn't. Once she was sure her master was done, she stood from the bed and pulled on her thin, silken robe, a gift from her master. Likely, she thought, only so that her husband could see her claimed more and more by another man. She disregarded the thought almost as soon as it came. Instead she looked towards the bathroom and considered taking a shower, but more than anything else she just wanted tea at the moment. Opening the bedroom door, Ginny saw no one around and quickly crept down the hall in the morning shadows, making her way to the kitchen. Everything was quiet, and for a moment the redhead thought she would be able to enjoy something alone, but then she spied a very familiar shape moving around by the kettle and stove. She froze and prepared to leave, but Harry caught her first.

"Oh, Ginny," he said, with a tone she couldn't place.

"I'll just go…" she told him, not really wanting to have an argument already, and turned to leave.

"No, don't," Harry said to her, and she stopped, looking at her husband curiously. He seemed in a better mood — or at least not an angry and depressed mood — and was looking at her earnestly. She stayed. "Do you want some tea?" he asked, and she nodded. As her husband worked she noticed he kept sneaking glances over at her, looking her over, and Ginny felt utterly confused by them. What was he looking for? Absently, she felt something trickle down her leg and realized it was her master's cum. Mortified and hoping her husband didn't notice, she pulled the robe tighter around herself, belatedly realizing she had been unconsciously exposing a lot of her cleavage. Unnoticed, Harry looked away again.

When he finally gave her her tea they sat and drank in silence, Harry giving her more strange looks while Ginny tried to figure out what to say to the husband whose birthday she had ruined and whom she had been so angry at. In the end, neither managed to make a sound before Malfoy appeared, and at that point any possibility of conversation died. As Malfoy pulled his concubine closer, undoing her robe so that it fell to the floor and allowed her naked body to press against him, Ginny didn't notice at all the looks Harry was giving them.


	6. Getting Ginny Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry attempts to get his wife back in bed with him but quickly finds their marriage coming to a crossroads instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I did it again! So the final chapter turned out to be around 20k words, so I decided to split it again. Fear not, however, for I have finished both and will post both chapters, thus finishing the story!
> 
> Unfortunately for fans waiting for the "alternate ending" story that isn't quite close to being finished. I wanted to post it along with the finale of this story but because this one was so long and because of other things it isn't in a publishable state yet. However, given that I am publishing two chapters and over twenty thousand words I think this is adequate compensation.
> 
> As a hint, the alternate ending features Harry/Astoria/Narcissa/Ginny. There are hints about its plot in this chapter and also chapter 3.

**Chapter VI:** _Getting Ginny Back_

•

Harry could scarcely believe it was only eleven days since Malfoy had first taken his wife so openly in front of him. Eleven days ago — on his own birthday, no less! — he had walked in from a night of sad drinking with Hermione and Ron to find a naked Ginny sucking off his rival right in his living room. To say it was a shock was putting it lightly! Harry knew his entire brain had shut down upon seeing his wife's red head bobbing erotically up and down in his rival's lap. What was a man supposed to think upon seeing something like that? Get angry, Harry supposed, but he had already been so angry. He had had time to get to know that anger; what he hadn't had time to get to know was actually  _seeing_ Ginny and Malfoy together.

He hadn't even entirely registered what had happened when Malfoy had brazenly taken his naked wife up to his own freaking bedroom. He hadn't registered when Hermione had begun grabbing at him or when she had started ranting. In fact, he hadn't truly registered he whole set of events until he had begun to hear the master bed knocking and squeaking as Malfoy got to work on Ginny. Hermione had been shocked and then outraged that the two would dare be so bold, but she hadn't had a clue what to do. Harry had merely stood staring up at the roof as he, for the first time, listened to his wife make love to another man. That night he had gone to sleep in one of the spare rooms listening to his wife and her lover together, and had had a very troubled sleep.

When he had awoken, he had realized what had troubled him so much. It wasn't that Ginny was cheating on him, that Malfoy had fulfilled his forgotten promise of so many years before, not even that the Ministry had once again screwed him over with what was perhaps the worst possible insult by turning his wife into his enemy's sex slave or that Ginny enjoyed it, nor even that he had had to see his wife pleasuring his rival in  _his own living room_ on his  _birthday._ Those did bother him, of course, but they had been bothering him for months. Well, the last one hadn't, but it made him feel too shocked for there to be any room for being bothered about it yet. No, none of that was bothering him, which was perhaps what bothered him the most. The truth that he hadn't dared admit to himself was that listening to Ginny making love had awoken something within him. He hadn't had sex in months — hadn't even really looked at a woman, besides occasionally Ginny when she tried to tempt him into accepting her concubinage — and he now realized how desperately he missed it. There was a burning desire within Harry to fuck his wife, and it was a startling realization for Harry to find that he was starting to care more about getting Ginny back into his bed than getting her faithful to him again.

That realization was only compounded when Harry had run into his wife in their kitchen. Ginny was as beautiful as ever after lovemaking — her hair mussed, her skin slightly flushed, a limp in her walk — and it was only enhanced by the tiny silk robe that clung around her. More than once Harry had found himself staring down at his wife's bond-magic-improved cleavage, and the moment had only been broken when Malfoy had emerged and begun harassing her. Even then Harry hadn't quite been able to look away, and the sight of Ginny being undressed and prepared for sex had, no doubt, thoroughly aroused him. The sound of her actually having sex — in the shower, as Malfoy prepared to leave — had almost pushed him over the edge, and he had disappeared into a bathroom to rub one off while imagining the naked body he had seen the night before and this morning. Conveniently, he had also missed Malfoy leaving the house.

All that led him to today. Ginny's birthday. His own birthday had set something of a pattern, and now Ginny hardly ever left the house to see her lover. Instead, Malfoy came over and had Ginny however and wherever he wanted, whether or not Harry was there. If he was he would quickly leave, but that didn't stop him getting glimpses and glances of exactly how unfaithful Ginny was being. Nor did it stop him hearing exactly how much fun she and Malfoy had together. Such was the case now, where Harry found himself sitting at his breakfast table on the mid-morning after Ginny's birthday holding a letter, listening to Malfoy and Ginny's continuing 'celebration' above him. He had been asleep when they had returned to the house the previous night and had woken up in the spare bedroom, which could mean only one thing. Sure enough, partway through when Harry had started cooking himself breakfast he had heard the distinct sounds of sex in the master bedroom.

He was beginning to learn to ignore it, but what he didn't ignore was when Malfoy's owl had unexpectedly alighted on the windowsill bearing a letter. Interrupting the drinking of his tea while bacon sizzled on the stove, he walked over to the owl to grab the letter and rewarded with the owl practically attacking him with a wing as it tried to hurry away as fast as possible. Sending a parting but silent glare the owl's way as it disappeared into the summer's blue sky, Harry sighed and turned his eyes to the letter. If he hadn't recognized Malfoy's owl, he would have recognized the neat writing across the front of the letter.

Absently, Harry Potter turned over the letter in his hands as he pondered what it could mean. Above him, he could hear the thumping and squeaking of the bed that meant his wife and Malfoy were going at it furiously, and emotions warred within him. As he glanced at the letter that Malfoy's owl had inexplicably delivered, he wondered what more the man could possibly do. Was it not enough that Malfoy had made Ginny want him as her lover more than her own husband? What could this letter be other than some new, horrid scheme?

Harry sighed. He was so tired of it all. He just wanted Ginny back. Even if he had to share her with Malfoy, he couldn't stand being so bitter and alone anymore. Still, that didn't mean he had to give into his rival's trap to make him even more miserable. For a second he pondered opening the letter and subjecting himself to its contents, but what was the point? Undoubtedly it was some new injustice, some new way for his rival to torment him. A concubine contract for any daughters he might have, perhaps? Or maybe it was an agreement that his heir's wife would also become the concubine of a Lord Malfoy. Or, Harry thought bitterly, perhaps it was a demand from Malfoy to get himself castrated. If it was he wouldn't be surprised.

No, he decided. He didn't have to play the game. He was going to bite the bullet and get his wife back however he could, and that started now. He had already planned out how to get Ginny back, and now was the time to start. With a negligent flick he deposited the letter into the fireplace, watching absently as the flames curled around Malfoy's latest taunt. He finished his tea in silence and took the bacon off the stove, but found himself unable to eat it. For some reason his appetite had vanished.

It was another few minutes before he realized the thumping from the master bedroom had abated — or at least toned down to the point he couldn't hear it — and he set the tea down, intending to put his plan into action. His heart was racing and he felt panicky and nervous, but he swallowed it. Hands trembling, he clenched them into fists as he made his way up to the master bedroom, and hesitated before knocking and opening the door.

In hindsight it probably hadn't been such a good idea to go straight in, but since when was he accustomed to hesitating to enter his own bedroom? Back when she had still been faithful even Ginny being naked at the time hadn't been an issue. Usually it was an invitation to enjoy each other some more. This experience was similar, but not in good ways. Harry's wife was indeed naked, but it was far from a sight he was pleased to see.

In the center of his bed lay a naked Draco Malfoy, Ginny Potter draped over him making it evident that they had been trading soft kisses. The redhead's delicious curves were pressed into the other man, while her delicate hand was working over Malfoy's semi-erect manhood, slowly stroking it as though to get it hard again. Upon Harry's opening of the door, however, Ginny squeaked and jumped, releasing her master so she could pull up the bedsheets to cover her nude body (and her master's) from her husband's gaze. "Harry!" she exclaimed in shock.

"If you were trying to catch her orgasming on my cock you just missed it," a thoroughly satisfied Malfoy said from Harry's bed. Harry glared at him, but otherwise didn't rise to the bait.

"I'd like to speak to my wife in private, if you don't mind."

"Right now?" Ginny asked, tone almost bordering on juvenile.

"Yes," Harry replied tersely. Wife and lover shared a look before Ginny extracted herself from the bed and walked her naked body over to her husband, silently obeying his gesture to follow him into the hallway. As soon as they were past the door, Harry shut it from his rival's prying eyes and turned to his wife, who was standing with her arms folded over her chest to shield her naked bosom from his view. His heart fell. It was then that he noticed something else different about her. "You cut your hair!" he exclaimed in surprise, as he noticed that his wife's red locks now barely brushed her shoulders.

"I did," Ginny said. "Part of my birthday present from my master. He said he always thought I'd look sexier with it, and as his loyal concubine it was my duty to indulge him. Besides, he said that short hair suited promiscuous women, and he's not wrong."

"That sounds more like a present for him than for you," Harry remarked, not without an edge.

Ginny shrugged. "It's all one and the same, really." They stood in silence for a moment, Harry trying to figure out what to say to his wife, before Ginny began shifting slightly on her feet. A glance down made Harry aware that his rival's semen was slowly leaking down the inside of his wife's thighs. "Look, Harry, what did you want, really? I'm a little busy and I don't want to stand around naked for you to gawp at."

Harry sighed. "Our anniversary is coming up," he said, and was pleased to see Ginny stop moving on her feet as her face gained a look of surprise. "I was thinking that we could do something special… Get away for a weekend, maybe a week and go on vacation just the two of us? Everything's been so hectic and stressful and… well… I miss my wife. What do you think?"

Ginny shifted uncomfortably, her new short locks swinging from side to side, and she bit her lip. "I'll think about it, okay?" she finally said, and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Promise you won't tell Malfoy," he demanded of her.

"I promise I won't tell Malfoy your plan," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. Harry still wasn't feeling very convinced, but Ginny reached out to squeeze his hand and he gave her a small smile, which she halfheartedly returned. "Was that all?" she asked, and for a second Harry considered asking her if she knew anything about the letter. Then he decided that it didn't matter; it was burned and gone and he would never know what taunt of Malfoy's it had contained. He shook his head. Nodding, Ginny turned and opened the door to the master bedroom, walking inside it eagerly. Harry had just enough time to see his naked wife climb onto the bed and begin snogging her master while he maneuvered himself to push inside her before the door swung closed. He quashed the flare of jealousy and became busy with something else just before he began hearing his wife's moans.

––|––

Her master filled her again, and Ginny felt the sharp edge of the hard, oaken tabletop bite into her thighs. The cry that came from her mouth was a mixture of pleasure and pain as her master ravaged her on his desk. The nubile, redheaded concubine currently found herself pressed stomach down in front of her master in the Ministry where she had gone to satisfy his midmorning problem. Her blouse was pulled down low so that her naked breasts were pressed hard down into the clutter of his desk, an uncomfortable experience that only seemed to stimulate her. Her skirt had ridden up over her shapely rear so that Malfoy could squeeze her hips and gain access to her dripping slit, which he was currently helping himself to liberally as he repeatedly slammed his whole length inside his concubine. Ginny was more than wet enough to make the experience a pleasurable one, and she quivered and cried as her wrists were pinned down uselessly to the desk and her naked hips were spread far apart, unable to be closed and deny her master the pussy he had claimed. Not that she wanted to, of course, no matter how awkward the position was.

What really aroused Ginny, however, was not the unusual position — she had never had sex on a cluttered desk before, let alone a cluttered desk in the Ministry — nor was it the minor amount of play Malfoy had indulged in where he had really played up the master-and-concubine aspect of their relationship as well as his own lordly status. What really had her aroused was the fact that most everyone knew she was here servicing her master. Her walk through the Ministry to Malfoy's office had been prominent, but not nearly so prominent as her outfit had made her… concubinal assets. She had gotten many an eyeful as she made her way to her master, but she had long been used to appreciative stares her way ever since she had hit puberty. The thrilling part now was that everyone knew she was married, knew who she was married to, and knew who she was  _not_ going to see. They could see who she was prepared for and knew who she was going to spend time with. The smirks of Malfoys friends and allies had sent an intoxicating mix of guilt, self-hatred, and arousal flooding through her system. The sheer taboo of it made her heady.

It was the first real public thing she had done as Malfoy's concubine. Oh, he had taken her on dates — obvious dates, prominent dates — and he had shown her off as his concubine to other prominent members of society; he had even taken her out and about to common places like Diagon Alley on his arm. It wasn't the same though. All of it was to show her off; to make everyone aware of his conquest. Most of them were quick affairs before Ginny was spirited away to her master's bed. It was them publicly advertising their sexual relationship; Ginny was a concubine of House Malfoy when she was with Lord Malfoy. When she was alone she was back to being Mrs. Potter, or just Ginny Potter. Walking through the Ministry dressed for her master was the first time she had been Lady Potter, Malfoy Concubine without being on her master's arm. She was her master's concubine out and about without anyone else — no longer Mrs. Potter. It left a warm, lustful feeling in her stomach (and her loins, if she was honest).

So here she was, attending to her master's needs in his own Ministry office, offering up her body for his pleasure. An offer he was eagerly taking, she noted with satisfaction as her master's length slid home to her womb again as his hips violently hit hers hard enough to ignite a flare of pain in the abused lips of her womanhood. He was taking her more thoroughly today, Ginny was painfully aware. He was fucking her as though it would be the last time he would. She cried out erotically as he filled her again, and for a moment tried to grind her hips to enhance their sex, but found that she was pressed so thoroughly between the blond wizard ravishing her and the desk that she couldn't so much as jerk. Her master's hand was pressed down on her lower back so hard that her pelvis was pressed flat against the polished wood underneath her. It was so hard she was starting to think she might get burns from the friction of the strip above her pussy against the table she was being mounted on.

Ginny could tell Malfoy was growing close, and so she upped the erotic mewling she was making. It seemed to do the trick, for soon her adulterous womb was being filled with her master's hot seed. Malfoy slowly humped her to pump the last of his semen into his redheaded concubine, removing his hands from her so that she could push herself off the table and be pulled into his embrace, allowing him to cup her naked chest and kiss her neck. With only a nibble to her earlobe in between, Malfoy soon caught his concubine's lips and kissed her softly. Ginny appreciated the romantic gesture and hummed happily, returning her master's affections. There was still a flare of guilt at sharing such tender moments with someone besides Harry, but ever since she had burned through her 'rage sex' (as she referred to the incidents in her mind) over several long nights with her master and assumed a more dominant roll in their sexual relationship she had become more willing to accept her circumstances for what they were, as she kept urging her husband to. She needed to let go of notions of cheating on Harry and accept the pleasure she had available, accept that she was now the woman of two men (or more like one and a half, at the moment).

It was only when her master withdrew himself from her that Ginny realized that she hadn't yet come, so eager was she to have her master satisfied, and she made a noise of distress that had him chuckling. For a second the redheaded concubine thought Malfoy would sink back in and claim her to orgasm, but a moment passed and her womanhood remained achingly free of her master's cock. Ginny bucked against him, rubbing her wet slit all over her master's cock, pelvis, and stomach, but Malfoy did not indulge her. Ginny just hoped that she wouldn't be left sexually unsatisfied and sent on her way with a womanhood half to orgasm, flushed and ravished but not complete. Her hopes weren't high, however.

She was about to beg her master, but Malfoy beat her to the punch and began talking instead. "I've been debating how to tell you, but I suppose you ought to just hear it bluntly," he began. Malfoy paused for a second, taking the time to squeeze her breast and snake his dextrous fingers down to her clit, making Ginny wriggle desperately. "I'm engaged," he said finally, and Ginny stopped wriggling. "I'm getting married… to Astoria Greengrass."

Ginny knew her. She was a beautiful witch. Rose golden hair so contrasted from her sister's dark auburn while sparkling blue-green eyes looked so much more lovely than Ginny's at-best hazel, she was in every way a pureblood princess to Ginny's pureblood peasant. She had a body to die for, one that had even caused Ginny herself to have a few fantasies the few times she had glimpsed it in the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. Whereas Ginny was overly tall for a woman and much too thin (though it helped for her seeker position), Astoria was well proportioned; about five foot nine, her every curve seemed to be sculpted for maximum femininity… and  _that_ had been while she was at Hogwarts. Ginny could only imagine what the woman looked like now that she was in her sexual prime. Ginny felt a flare of jealousy, and she tried to quickly quash it, but her master seemed to have seen. He delivered a hard smack to her thigh that left it stinging and Ginny cried out.

"You are  _my_ concubine. I am not  _your_ anything. I have sexual rights to you just as your husband does, but unlike your husband you do not have claim to me. My wife is the only woman who will have even a modicum of sexual rights to me, not you." He slapped her again. "Do you understand? You have no cause for jealousy of Astoria because I was never yours. In fact, once we are married you are almost as much Astoria's woman as you are mine. You are a Concubine of the House of Malfoy, and she will be Lady Malfoy." The thought that she might get to sleep with Astoria almost quelled Ginny's anger and envy, but not quite.

"But you're  _my_ master!" she cried out brashly. "You're meant to fuck me and only me!"

For a second she thought her master was going to slap her again and she merely looked back at him defiantly, but Malfoy merely chuckled. "The slut cheating on her husband and trying to fuck two men wants me to be faithful to her? You're a concubine,  _my_ concubine. I still don't think you're getting that." Ginny turned around in his arms so that she could face him fully and made to slap him for his comments, but the move was telegraphed like nothing else and the blond easily caught his concubine's hand. "I see why Potter married you. You're sexy when you're feisty. Turning you into a little submissive slut in the bed is almost as erotic as stealing you from Potter." At this he pushed Ginny down onto her back and spread her legs, his manhood already stiffening again, and his concubine made to resist, trying to close her legs and thrashing under him. The redheaded concubine's resistance only seemed to arouse her master, however, because soon he was pushing his stiff rod into her still-wet folds as she tried desperately to dislodge him.

"No! No, stop! Stop, you bastard! You don't get to fuck me after that! You don't get to fuck me! You don't–––  _Oh! Oh Draco!_ No! Stop!"

Her master violently claimed her lips to shut her up, savaging her until she was too breathless to cry out. " _I_ decide when we fuck. I took you from your husband so that I could fuck you whenever I wanted, not just when little, slutty Ginny Potter decides she wants her lover instead of her husband. We fuck when I say we do; when I want that hot, tight, married pussy of yours. We fuck whether you're in love with your husband or whether you hate him; we fuck whether you're salivating over my cock or whether you find me repulsive. We fuck whether I'm committed to just my concubine — a laugh, by the way — or whether I'm engaged to be married." His hips were already pressed against hers and his length was fully inside her by the time Malfoy finished his short speech, and Ginny for a few moments could do nothing but moan as she was violated.

When she finally had her breath back, however, she replied. "I didn't break my marriage bond to be your concubine so you could get shacked up with some… with some… some…  _slut!_ Okay? Got it?" For a second the most profound shock registered across Malfoy's face, and Ginny almost didn't notice it as she went on. "I broke my fidelity to Harry so we could be lovers, not so that you could leave me as nothing but a cheating whore!" Finally, the redheaded concubine noticed her master's expression, and her own turned surprised. Then she turned mocking. "Oh, that surprises you? That the Great Draco Malfoy can't just go and fuck Harry Potter's wife because he wants to? The only reason your concubine bond," she sneered at the phrase, "prevailed was because I wanted it to. My marriage to Harry was so strong that I could have slept with you once and been faithful to Harry for the rest of my life.  _I'm_ the only reason that I'm  _your_ concubine; the only reason that you can be right here fucking the sexy young wife of a powerful wizard while he mopes about it. We fuck because 'little, slutty Ginny Potter' decided you were a sexy wizard that could spice up her marriage and sex life, not because you're some godly wizard that can just fuck his rival's wife on a whim."

Ginny was panting by the end of this, watching as her master just stared at her incredulously. Finally, he seemed to gather his wits, for he began slowly fucking her again, more on autopilot than anything else. "You were stupid," he finally said. "If you wanted what you said you did you should have tricked Potter into signing you away as my consort. Then you would have had sexual rights to me. I would have helped you to cheat on Potter if I'd known you wanted to. It would have been easy; I doubt he would have known what he signed until I claimed you in front of him."

Ginny blushed, her anger abating somewhat. "It's not like that. I always intended to be faithful to Harry, but when you decided you wanted me as a concubine I decided to go with it."

They descended into silence, the only sounds being grunts and moans as they enjoyed each other, before Malfoy spoke again. "I was always going to get married. You're Potter's wife; any children you have are legally his, never mine. Not unless you married me, a second husband, which the Ministry would never allow. You couldn't carry my legitimate heir." Ginny's reply to this was a frustrated expression and pursed lips, and her master chuckled. "And," he added, "it's not like I intended to be faithful to you anyway." The frustrated expression turned into one of outright turmoil.

"So what does this mean for us?" Ginny asked, finally, tone broken.

"If you're thinking that suddenly you'll just be having sex with Potter again you're sadly mistaken," Malfoy told her. "You're my concubine forever. That means this sexy body will be serving me to my deathbed. You'll be pleasuring me every way imaginable — even having my children if I desire it." Ginny's eyes widened, and her master grinned at her. "That's what concubines do. They bear their master's children, even if they're already married.  _Especially_ if they're already married. Though I'll hate to subject them to Potter's parenting I think it'll be good for the Potter name to be pureblood again, don't you? Can you just imagine your husband handing over his family name to our son?" The thought seemed almost to put Ginny's master in a trance, and he stroked her stomach tenderly, almost unseeingly. Then he shook himself. "That reminds me though. I want to get you pregnant sometime before the wedding, so that when you are unable to have sex it falls in Astoria's and my honeymoon period. Your husband declined to impregnate you, so now your firstborn will be mine."

" _What?!"_ Ginny exclaimed, this last bit of information having finally caused her to break. "How's he supposed to impregnate me when he can't even bloody well touch me?"

"There is a clause," Malfoy said slowly, "to protect the families of men who have had their wives taken as concubines — it's so that the men can have heirs by their own loins rather than by the loins of their wives' masters. It is a grace period during which the open-concubine cannot be impregnated by her master, instead allowing the husband to impregnate her with his firstborn son and heir. The husband may request an indefinite extension to impregnate his wife until she gives birth to his son, but that must be after he has completed the open-concubinage by requesting that he may sleep with his wife's master's concubine. Your husband has done neither and that grace period has now expired, meaning that I may impregnate you whenever I wish. So, the first Potter born for twenty years will be sired from a Malfoy. Makes me wonder why my father didn't try to have this fun with Potter's mother, muggleborn though she was. Then again, Potter's father was a lot less… ignorant than he is."

Ginny could only stare at her master in shock. "And how was Harry supposed to know of this?"

Malfoy shrugged, a knowing and altogether too smug smile on his face. "It's not my duty to inform my concubine's husband of anything related to his rights within the law. That duty falls to others, and I can only assume that they made sufficient efforts to inform your husband of what his situation now was." Ginny gaped at him, and the blond took the opportunity to seal his lips against hers and begin snogging her. It took Ginny awhile, but soon she was kissing her master back. She was kissing her master… and the future father of her children, she realized. Since she was a teenager she had only really ever envisioned having one man's children, but now those visions of dark brunettes and redheads with green eyes was replaced with visions of strawberry-blond-haired children all with sparkling blue eyes.

She was breathing hard when Malfoy disengaged his mouth from hers, lying on the desk with her eyes closed, and took a few moments before she looked up at her master. He was staring down at her almost-nakedness with an inscrutable expression, and Ginny swallowed. "My wedding anniversary's coming up," she said, and master cocked an eyebrow at his concubine. "Come find me then. Or a few days before. Impregnate me on my anniversary." He looked as if he was about to refuse her simply because she had asked it of him instead of being purely his desire, but she looked up at him desperately. "Please, master." He sighed and nodded, and Ginny let out a grateful breath. Then… "Please fuck me," she said meekly.

"No," Malfoy finally replied. "You've been a bad concubine. Go home. You are an instrument for my pleasure and you have displeased me, so it is only fair that you too are denied pleasure." He pulled out of her, making Ginny cry out in dismay, and continued "You're not to bring yourself to orgasm either. The next time you orgasm will be when I have decided I have need of you again." "But master–––!" Ginny cried.

"No, Concubine Potter. Too bad your husband has not asked for you yet."

––|––

For the first time in many months, Harry was feeling quite good. It was the long-planned anniversary weekend and his plan had actually worked. He had Ginny all to himself for many long days, and with luck he'd be able to convince her to sleep with him again without all this nonsense of 'accepting her concubinage' and 'asking Malfoy to sleep with his concubine.' What rubbish. As if he'd need permission to sleep with his own wife, just because the Wizengamot had forced him to give her to another man.

Shaking away the dark thoughts, Harry allowed himself to smile for the first time in a long while as he saw his wife come down the stairs. Walking slowly and smiling at  _him_ — not Malfoy — radiantly, Ginny almost looked just like the girl he'd married again. Her hair was shorter and her body more alien to him, yes, but when he saw that smile she was just his Ginny again. Dressed in a conservative grey blouse and a skirt with a thin, light robe draped over her shoulders, Ginny was not the most sexily dressed she ever had been, but to Harry it was the fact she was dressed for him that mattered. It mattered enough that he could feel himself getting aroused, and he clamped down on the reaction. For once it was inconvenient that Ginny's concubinage, Harry reluctantly admitted, had indeed made her sexier.

Behind his wife floated a few cases of luggage, all of it packed in the last few days for their anniversary trip. "Ready to go?" Ginny asked him, and Harry nodded, running through a mental checklist that helped him stop thinking about the many swimsuits and lingerie outfits he had seen his wife packing. He could hardly believe his involuntary celibacy was almost over.

"Yep," he replied when he had run through the list and couldn't think of anything lacking. Ginny smiled and linked her arm with his, causing Harry to develop a warm feeling in his chest, and the couple exited the house easily, Harry waving his wand to lock everything before he pulled his wife close and the two disapparated to the Ministry's international portkey departure office.

The office itself was nothing special — a lounge that looked as though it had been pulled from smoking clubs of the turn of the century built into an old bookstore on a dingy side-street — and the clerks who manned it even less so. To Harry, who had gotten rather used to the looks everyone in the wizarding world gave him ever since Ginny had been taken, the bored, uninterested glances were quite a relief. A wizened man who seemed to have lost his love for magical transportation long ago evaluated them with tired eyes before handing them their portkey, and soon enough the Potter couple were whirling through the magical space used for portkey travel.

With a grunt, Harry and Ginny landed on their feet, and Harry watched his wife look around at the wizarding resort he had selected to rekindle their marriage. Quite an expensive resort, the whole complex was located in a hidden alcove of the southern Italian coast. Less one resort and more a sprawling village of luxurious buildings including extensive baths, pools of the most wild and magical kind, beaches, sport areas, expansive gardens, and huge, untamed areas of countryside one could wander through. Not least of all were the small cottage-like structures that made up accommodation; tiny buildings placed close together with none of the usual bulk of a normal house like kitchens or recreational areas. The huts were essentially nothing more than bedrooms coupled with enormous bathrooms.

From the small courtyard that the portkey had dumped them in, the couple could see this all spread out a little below them, and Harry watched as his wife's eyes grew wide. For a second the redhead seemed to stand in shock before she whirled around and grabbed his arm with a grin on her face. "Show me the rooms!" she cried, and Harry barely had a chance to grab their luggage with a wave of his wand in one hand and get the room key from the portkey clerk with the other before he was pulled off down the path towards the huts signposted as 'accommodation.'

Feeling lighter than he had in a long time, Harry elected to follow his excited wife.

––|––

Overall, Harry would call his plan to seduce Ginny a mixed success. On the one hand there had been no sneaking off on her part or any mysterious blonds hanging around, which Harry considered a plus, but on the other hand Ginny wasn't as intimate with him as he'd been hoping. Oh, sure, after the last few months he hadn't exactly been expecting his wife to jump him as soon as they were out of Britain and far away from her master, but he'd at least been hoping for something other than the cold shoulder.

Perhaps that was being a little unfair. He and Ginny were getting along better than they had in many months. For once Harry could just pretend that Ginny was not another man's concubine and that they were, once again, merely a young married couple in love. There was no fighting and arguing, and the dark-haired wizard supposed he ought to focus on that rather than the fact that Ginny wasn't behaving as she had on their honeymoon.

The problem, in Harry's mind, was that Ginny wasn't acting like his wife. She was acting more like his friend than anything else; Harry imagined he'd have had much the same experience if he'd brought Luna along or perhaps — on further thought — one of the girls from Dumbledore's Army. The redhead he had married had not even kissed him, let alone hinted she wanted to sleep with him, and she had quickly opted to have separate beds in their lodgings. That had stung, Harry had admitted, but it was better than having her flaunt her relationship with Malfoy as some sort of bid to break him down and have him accept his new circumstances.

Really, he supposed, he ought to be glad Ginny wasn't covering herself head to toe from him. For the first time in a long while, Harry had seen his wife in her underwear. Better yet, she hadn't tried to hide herself from him. His wife had decided to display her new body to its fullest, wearing an array of stunning swim- and exercise-wear all around the resort at the activities they had gone to.

Maybe it would just take time. When they had first arrived Ginny had been excited but she had quickly fallen into some sort of absent or distracted mood, as though she wasn't really interested in what was going on around her. After a few days the mood seemed to fade and Harry felt his wife was getting more involved in things and having fun — they had even had a game of pickup quidditch with a few fans of hers. A few more days and he had tried becoming more intimate with her, offering to apply sunscreen to her or even, when she declined, merely doing so on his own initiative. He had given messages, tickled her, helped her put on various pieces of clothing, and even attempted to kiss her a few times, but his wife seemed to remain stubbornly chaste.

Still, they were here for a vacation and Harry had time to get his wife back.

––|––

With a look in the mirror and a glance at his side to see Bennie's approving nod, Draco finished doing up the intricate knot that fastened his grey cloak around his neck. With a confident smile at the man in the mirror, Draco took his comb and ran it through his sleek blond hair. He had since dropped the magical bleach he had used in his schooldays so that his hair was wavier and a more natural golden color, but unfortunately that necessitated a lot more combing as well. Finally satisfied, he handed the comb to his elf, who disappeared with a  _pop!,_ and double-checked himself that he had everything he needed. That done, he quickly strode down to the entrance hall of his house, not bothering to disturb his recluse of a mother, and was pleased to find Bennie had deposited the magical bag he had packed in front of the huge doors.

He was just about to walk through them and make his way to the portkey office when Bennie appeared in front of him again, and the Malfoy lord regarded the elf curiously. "Will master be wanting anything else before he departs?" the elf asked, and Draco thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"No. Just keep the mansion secure and make sure mother actually eats. Don't let her skip more than two meals unless she's sick, even if she orders you away." Bennie bowed to show he accepted his master's command, and Draco thought for a second longer. "Oh, and please don't tell Astoria where I am if she comes around asking. Deflect as much as possible; don't clue her on to anything. She's already unhappy enough with the whole concubine situation and she doesn't need to know my firstborn won't be hers." He stopped again. "Unless I communicate otherwise assume I'll be back in a week."

With that he briskly left the mansion's grounds, disapparated to the portkey office, and quickly obtained his portkey from the old wizard behind the desk. He was practically trembling with excitement as he waited for the old wizard to do his job and as he waited for his portkey's appointed departure time, and he quickly forced himself to calm down. For a moment he was at a loss for his excitement, but then he realized that, since finally getting Ginny Potter into his bed, he had not gone for more than a day without sleeping with a woman. After two decades of celibacy as was proper he had become all too quickly accustomed to having a witch he could shag whenever he wanted, and now he had been deprived of it. His only consolation was that at least Potter wasn't getting anything from his wife either.

Then again, he reflected, being deprived of his concubine probably wasn't the only reason for his excitement. No, he decided, it was probably perfectly normal to be excited when you were going to impregnate a woman, let alone a married woman. Of course, he had always intended — at least, since he had taken her as a concubine — to have children by Ginny, but now the time had actually come. He hadn't originally planned to do it on her anniversary and certainly hadn't taken her suggestion well. True, he wasn't necessarily  _averse_ to the idea of impregnating Ginny on the anniversary of her wedding to Harry, but taking suggestions from a concubine undermined their relationship. Still, he hadn't quite been able to deny the idea had its appeal, especially with his marriage to Astoria on the horizon.

At that thought he felt himself stiffen. What would it be like, having two witches in his bed? For a moment he fantasized about having both his wife and his concubine at the same time, but those thoughts faded as he remembered the last argument he had had with his betrothed. Would Astoria even allow Ginny into their wedding bed? Somehow Draco doubted it. For a moment he scowled and wished he could take Astoria as his concubine as well. Then she wouldn't have any say in the matter. It was too bad the Greengrasses would never allow it.

Still, it didn't matter too much. He already had one beautiful concubine and he'd have to settle for that. Draco thought he probably ought to be grateful that he'd have both a beautiful wife and a beautiful concubine to sate his desires. He also, he thought, better stop thinking of them before he had an embarrassing moment. A week of celibacy after months of at least daily sex was taking its toll, and Draco was half convinced he'd simply rip Ginny's clothes off as soon as he saw her.

The wait for the portkey was agonizing but soon enough Draco found himself flying towards Italy and a rendezvous with his waiting concubine. He was so weak-kneed that by the time his feet hit the gravel of the portkey arrival point at the resort he almost collapsed, and it took a moment's incredible willpower to stop himself having his image tarnished. Nevertheless, he took a minute to compose himself (and make sure he could actually walk) before he handed his spent portkey to the waiting attendant and got his first glimpse of the place Potter had thought to use to seduce his wife. Much as he made fun of Potter's taste, Draco had to hand it to the man; he certainly knew how to pick getaways. Funny that it only took losing his wife to another man to do it. There was probably some psychology at work there that Draco didn't bother to contemplate. He had only one goal in mind.

In his haste to find Ginny Draco almost forgot his luggage and it was with some embarrassment that he went slightly back to retrieve it. He made doubly sure to make a brisk pace away from the attendants after that. He had been walking a short while towards the small huts where the patrons stayed when he stopped. Ginny had given him the address where she and Harry were staying not only so that her master could visit her but also so he could book another hut close by, but it was the afternoon and Ginny was far from guaranteed to be there. Annoyed, Draco found himself wondering for a moment how to locate his concubine before he slapped himself on the forehead. They were bonded! He could locate her anywhere in reality! Opening himself to the bond, Draco quickly divined a direction to his concubine and was about to go there when he realized he ought to visit his hut first.

One quick visit later and the Malfoy lord had deposited his luggage, having changed out of his traveling robes to something far more comfortable and — more importantly — far easier for his concubine to remove from him. His erection hadn't quite gone down but had instead subsided to something partially stiff and bulging in his shorts, and he knew he couldn't wait much longer. He was out the door before he'd even probably put his sandals on and finding his way towards his waiting woman.

Finding Ginny didn't take long. Draco's senses led him down the pathway to one of the more secluded beaches, a shallow cove that, at first glance, seemed more like a man-made pool than anything natural. There were a number of witches and wizards there, and some were even doing something peculiar with long boards on the enormous waves in the cove. Others were playing various sports on the beach or in the still parts of the pool close to shore. Draco, however, had eyes for only one person there.

Dotted amongst the various witches and wizards in the waves occupied with batting an inflatable ball that had a tendency to zoom at one unprompted was a singular head of brilliant red hair. She was submerged up to her lower torso in an area far closer to shore than any natural beach would allow, short wet hair flecked with sea-spray and flying as she laughed. She wore nothing but a thin bikini that was almost translucent, and with her lower half obscured Draco could almost imagine his concubine was naked in the ocean, like some ancient Greek seductress. He felt himself stiffen, and as though prompted by it he saw Ginny turn towards him, her laughing expression turning into something far more primal. He saw her shout something to her companions without looking at them as she quickly made her way to him, finally emerging from the waves.

His concubine was a vision of pure sexuality, Draco thought as Ginny emerged fully. Her red hair and appearance was as beautiful as ever but that was not what Draco found drew his attention. What captivated him most was the rest of her. As he had seen her bikini was small; it was not the tiniest she had ever worn for him, but it made up for it in pure seductive potential. It was almost translucent, with only white highlights and patches to obscure her feminine areas, but it was made out of some thin, rubbery material that clung to the wonderful body he had claimed like a second skin. Second skin, like first, was coated in a fine sheen of fresh, oceanic water, an appearance that did nothing to curb his desire for her. Cool, clear drops of water flowed and traveled paths along her voluptuous body on paths Draco wished he could follow, tracing invisible outlines along skin that, through Sun and magic, had been toned to a most delicious, healthy color of cream.

All too soon she was right in front of him. "Master," Ginny breathed, eyes wide with the aroused look on her face that Draco had grown to know so well. Draco didn't need more of an invitation than that and quickly pulled the witch into his arms, dominating her lips with his. Even as they kissed feverishly Draco knew they were making a spectacle on the beach but at the moment he didn't care. It was clear his concubine had been missing him and, if he were honest with himself, he had been missing her too. To be honest, Draco didn't quite know what his concubine felt for him. It was obvious she was highly attracted to him, yes, but that was more than a little of the bond's doing combined with the fact that he wasn't an unattractive man. Beyond that, however, it was something of a mystery.

He was sure, at least, that a part of her hated him. It was justified, he supposed abstractly, given that he had ripped open her marriage without warning to take her to his bed and probably also given that she viewed it as an injustice against her and her husband. Hell, she probably hated him for his entire relationship with her husband. Yet, if she did, she seemed only to exhibit it through aggressive and sometimes painful bouts of sex. At the same time she also seemed possessive of him. Perhaps it was merely natural to be possessive of people you were having sex with or perhaps it was evidence of the supposed deeper feelings Potter's wife had for him that the gossip rags kept talking about. He wondered if she had any true affection for him at all. Even on their 'dates' it had been more about showing off for the public and enjoying each other in non-talking-related activities. In the end, he supposed it didn't really matter. She was still his to have sex with whenever he wanted and nothing would change that.

The thoughts were driven from his head as Ginny pressed her scantily clad body against him, grinding her soft curves into him, and Draco didn't even care that his concubine was getting his clothes wet. Finally, they broke apart, and Ginny took it upon herself to immediately lean into his shoulder. "Let's go back to my rooms," the redhead whispered in his ear. Draco felt himself harden and despite being his concubine's suggestion he couldn't find it within himself to disagree. He quickly disengaged her from him and took her hand, and master and concubine swiftly made their way up the beach paths back to the huts.

Briefly, the thought that many others there might realize Ginny was married and going off with another man crossed his mind but Draco quickly decided that only made him more aroused. Fucking Potter's wife was, of course, always enough to get him hard, not least because she was an attractive witch but because sleeping with a married woman was a thrill. There was something extra about it being public, however. Maybe because it wasn't enough for merely Potter to know his wife was unfaithful and the rest of the world had to know too. Maybe Draco just had an exhibitionist streak. Whatever the case, walking off from the beach with his concubine to go bed her was an experience Draco hoped he'd be able to repeat.

It wasn't until he realized they weren't coming up to his hut — not, he reflected a moment later, that Ginny would know where it was — but the one where his concubine and her husband were staying that Draco had enough presence of mind to realize that he was being practically dragged along by the hand by his concubine. The eagerness of the young redhead to fuck gratified the Malfoy lord but he was quickly distracted by Ginny pushing him up against the door of her hut and kissing him again. The extramarital lovers entwined themselves again before Draco grew impatient and fumbled for the door handle behind him and the two went crashing through.

Draco's hands were everywhere on his concubine and he quickly realized the walk back in the Sun had left her coated in salt. "Shower," he grunted in her ear and Harry's wife nodded eagerly, pulling him in the direction of the bathroom. Draco had barely gone through the large archway that served in place of a door between the bedroom and large bathroom before Ginny had turned the shower on and was already turning back to him to attack his clothes. Draco was glad he had chosen appropriately for his concubine had no trouble first removing his light polo shirt and then his shorts and briefs. The blond had already kicked off his sandals; with that he was standing naked in the Potters' bathroom with a bikini-clad Mrs. Potter. Just as eagerly, Ginny removed her bikini top and Draco was treated to an eyeful as her wonderful breasts sprang free, the bikini being so tight. His concubine was just about to remove her near-translucent bikini-bottoms too before her master pushed her up against the long wall of the shower and attacked her mouth.

Ginny easily responded, kissing him lustfully back while he played with her naked (and now deliciously wet) breasts until the nipples were hard, before he broke the kiss, carefully turned her around, and shoved her up against the wet wall, absent-mindedly throwing grip-charms at their feet to that they didn't slip during their fucking. The redhead concubine moaned as Draco manhandled her and quickly looked over her shoulder as Draco grabbed her hips and pulled them out, his already hard length rubbing against the bare skin of her wonderful arse left uncovered by her thong bikini.

Draco always savored undressing Harry's wife as he prepared to fuck her and this time was no different. He rubbed at her soft curves, loving to grab her hips, before moving ever so slightly down so he could hook his thumbs in the loops of the garment barely covering her womanhood. His redheaded concubine let out an excited little moan and spread her legs a little, making it easier for Draco to remove the bikini bottoms from her hips. The garment was quickly forgotten upon the shower floor. Master and concubine eagerly and clumsily fumbled with each other's slick bodies, Draco reaching around to cup his woman's mound and play with her entrance while he savored what he was about to do. Impatiently, Ginny bucked against him and pushed out her hips so her entrance was there for the taking. Her slit was dripping and inviting and Draco quickly forced his manhood into Ginny's warm wetness. Ginny moaned as she was pushed into the wall, and Draco felt his hips press against her magnificent rear as he filled her completely.

Draco always relished fucking his woman and now was no different. After resting inside Ginny a moment he moved his hips back and withdrew himself from his concubine while she made little sounds of dismay. Then he slammed back in. "Fuck yes!" Ginny cried up against the wall. "Oh, Merlin, Master, fuck me!" As if to emphasize her point she pushed and ground her rear against him as best she could with her feet stuck to the floor. The sounds of the sexy witch beneath him and the feeling of her married slickness squeezing and twisting around him was one of the most erotic things Draco had ever felt and he gripped the redhead's hips to take control of her motions. She made an erotic little sound of surrender. With increasingly powerful thrusts he began repeatedly violating her pale, beautiful, wifely body to her cries of approval. "Oh fuck," the young redhead cried as she was impaled by a particularly forceful thrust from her master.

A few more thrusts into the eager witch and Draco had set a rhythm, entering his concubine with increasing force as he took all she had to offer, all she willingly gave him. He had lost himself in the sexy, young witch and was about to reach climax inside her when there was a startled — and very masculine gasp — from the entranceway to the bathroom. "Ginny?!" Harry Potter cried in dismay upon discovering his wife in the embrace of another man. Draco's eyes snapped open just as his concubine reeled backwards, reflexively covering her naked breasts while trying also to shield her womanhood from view. His concubine seemed nearly to trip over (with her feet stuck to the floor it wasn't surprising) and only managed to steady herself by pressing backwards into him. Almost instinctively, Draco enveloped his woman's smaller form in his own, larger form and discovered it was quite arousing to hold Ginny wet and naked against him like this. It helped that he was still — shallowly — inside her, and though the angle was not optimal Draco had to admit there was a sort of painful eroticism about it.

He was jolted back to the situation at hand when his concubine made a little squeaking sound and tried to disentangle herself from him, presumably to hide herself. Draco held fast and a naked and partially-fucked Ginny Potter was forced to confront her husband. Even from behind, Draco could tell she was struggling with her emotions, but he couldn't discern them clearly without seeing her face. He could certainly see Harry's though. His rival hadn't looked so shocked since his name had been spit from the Goblet of Fire, Draco was fairly sure. Other emotions were clearly at play too. Fear, anger, desire, jealousy, indignity, weariness, desire, and many others Draco could see flick across his rival's face. He could even, he thought, see a shadow of arousal. That gave Draco pause. Could it be that Potter actually… enjoyed seeing his wife betray him? The pureblood wizard had certainly heard of such men (usually as an insult) but it was hardly something discussed in polite company. Then again, perhaps after all his hardships Potter had developed something of a masochistic streak…

"What are you doing?" Potter asked the obvious question, though he still seemed to be processing things.

Draco couldn't see her face, but he heard it in her tone when his concubine rolled her eyes, apparently settling on dutiful resignation as a mask. "What does it look like?" she asked her husband. "I'm faithfully serving my master. My body is my master's to enjoy whenever he pleases. You  _know_ this. My duties as a concubine don't end because we go on vacation. What were you bloody well expecting?"

It was only because he caught the briefest glimpse of the man who had faced down Voldemort — a man who seemed to have been mysteriously absent these last few months while Draco rightfully took Lady Potter into his bed — that Draco managed to restrain himself from laughing at the expression on Potter's face. For the briefest second he had looked dismayed, and then it had been replaced by anger. "I was bloody expecting to sleep with my wife, that's what! After months and months of celibacy  _when I'm married_ I was expecting to enjoy the woman I wedded!"

Ginny shifted against Draco, and he felt her press herself further into him, as though retreating from her husband. Whatever her intention — conscious or unconscious — had been, his concubine got quite a different reaction from her master. Interrupted so close to climax, Draco's manhood was beginning to ache. He couldn't help himself. One hand slid down to Ginny's hips while the other remained cupping her torso, and he used the leverage to bend Ginny slightly and ease the rest of himself slowly back into her. Ginny didn't seem to notice as she was focusing on her husband.

"You haven't accepted my concubinage," Ginny said in a tone Malfoy couldn't identify. There seemed to be hints of everything there. Exasperation, despair, weariness, smugness, and not too small an amount of satisfaction. "You haven't completed the ritual. You haven't given Draco his rights. Hell, you haven't even presented me to him! How can you possibly expect me to  _sleep_ with you?"

This time Potter did gape, but his expression was nothing compared to what graced his face when Draco — who had withdrawn himself from the redhead — forcefully entered her again, causing her to emit an erotic cry. Draco, for his part, merely moved the hand on her torso up to her suddenly outstretched neck as she bucked erratically against him, holding her tight against him almost to the point he was choking her. Again Draco withdrew before he slammed himself back into her, her womanhood quivering around him as the blond took what was his. With every stroke into his concubine Draco cared less and less that Potter was there to witness it, merely desiring to extract the pleasure from Ginny he had been seeking before being rudely interrupted. Soon he was again slamming into her wildly, pushing her into the wall while Ginny cried out.

"Holy Merlin!" Potter's voice exclaimed as his wife began shrieking in pleasure. When he heard the voice of the man he was cuckolding, Draco felt himself stiffen almost unbelievably and it took all his might not to spill himself mid-thrust. Instead, he opened his eyes to look at Potter, only to see his concubine doing the same thing to her husband as she gave herself to another man. The look on Potter's face — one of bewilderment and horror — finally sent Draco over the edge, and with the right prompt Ginny came too. With his cock stuffed all the way into Potter's wife, Draco spilled himself in the redhead's womb, rope after rope hitting her wet passage. Ginny was whispering sweet nothings to her lover as he filled her, and it was only after they had both calmed down from orgasm — Draco softening but remaining inside his witch — that they again remembered Potter was there. More accurately, he reminded them. "What the bloody hell was that?!"

Ginny's face seemed to screw up. "A bloody great shag. You shouldn't have friggin' forgotten them  _already_."

Potter gaped at her. "And I'm right here!"

"What difference does it make?" Ginny retorted hotly, voice growing louder. "Am I any less 'defiled' when he shags the shit out of me everywhere else?"

"That doesn't mean I bloody well want to see it!"

"You don't want it to happen at all!"

Potter's face was red by now. "No, I don't, and I wish you'd stop pretending that's unreasonable!"

"How many times do I have to explain this to you?! It's reasonable for a concubine to sleep with her master! She exists to serve his every sexual whim!" she hurled at him. "What's unreasonable is for a man to defy magic itself dictating his wife give herself to another man!"

"Even if I accepted all this codswallop — which I  _don't_ — that still doesn't mean you shouldn't be discrete about it! For Merlin's sake, Ginny, you disappear from the beach on the arm of another man and then I come back to find you screaming against a wall in full view of the entire suite!"

Ginny sneered at him. "In case you need a reminder for the umpteenth time, my sex-life is as discrete as my master wants it to be. If he stripped me naked and told me to suck his big cock in the middle of the Ministry Atrium it would be my duty to do so." Right at that moment Draco thought very hard about not suddenly occupying Ginny's mouth with something else — wanting to see out this argument between his concubine and her husband.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Harry retorted. A beat, then… "And I wouldn't approve of that either!"

"Well, again, newsflash!" Ginny cried with an exasperated tone, "what you approve of doesn't much matter when it comes to my sex-life anymore!" The scene might almost have been comical — a very naked, very wet, very disheveled Ginny arguing angrily with her husband — were it not so very arousing for Draco.

"That doesn't mean you have to force me to see––– to see–– to see–––" Potter sputtered, waving his hands around in the air, " _this!"_

"Why?" Ginny asked, a tone of deceptive nonchalance afoot in her voice. "It's not like you haven't known we've been doing this for months."

"Goddamnit, Gin!" Harry swore. "You promise to hate being bloody Malfoy's concubine––" Draco had not known that particular piece of information, but it didn't terribly surprise him, "––and then suddenly you're gallivanting off with him with a bloody great smile on your face, getting every friggin' scrap of cloth you can find to make him fuck you harder, shagging him  _in our own house_ and in our  _wedding bed,_ and now you're parading your affair in front of my nose!"

"It––– is––– not––– an––– affair!" Malfoy's concubine shouted. "I am rightfully his by law and magic! No one's forcing you to watch me enjoy fulfilling my duties! Whose wand is pointed at you forcing you to watch your naked wife and her master?"

"That's not bloody well the point and you know it!" Harry retorted.

Angrily, Ginny spun around to face Draco with a blazing look on her face. "Master?" she asked in a tone much softer than Draco had been anticipating. "I love you," she said, and Draco could barely contain his surprise before Potter's wife drew him into the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. At some point her feet had come unstuck, and Ginny turned to access him better. The kiss of what Draco could only describe as abiding, wifely love quickly turned far more hot and sexual until he and Ginny were practically devouring each other, and when his concubine's hand reached down to find his manhood she found it erect and ready. With a happy hum so different from her attitude a few moments before the redhead spread her legs and, with a little help from Draco, was helped off her feet and pushed against the wall so she could mount him. Clumsily, she began riding her master, bucking against him in the age-old dance to drive his rod further into her demanding snatch. Once she had finally picked up a rhythm, or at least when she felt confident enough, she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and brought him in for a slower, sloppier kiss, the best they could manage so entwined.

Much as he loved to fuck Ginny wildly from behind, Draco thought, taking his concubine while she faced him was always the most intense way they could be together. The sheer, raw emotion somehow added a depth to the event that their more distant coitus did not attain. Here was a witch Draco felt little for besides a burning lust, a raging jealousy, and a desire to possess. He had, quite literally, forced her against her will to sleep with him and keep sleeping with him, no matter what odd delusions she had (erotic as they were). Every time he took her — every time he stretched her by forcing his manhood into her wet snatch — it was, at least partially, against her will. What could that possibly do  _but_ generate intense emotions? Ginny was certainly intense when fucking him. It was though they were locked in a battle of wills. Her brown eyes — now more grey after their bonding — burned into his, as though daring him.

Over what Draco wasn't quite sure. Was she daring him to imply she wasn't his equal? Was she daring him to deny that her concubinage had been as much her choice as his will? Was she daring him to challenge her husband for the right to bed her? Daring him to assert his dominance over the other man? Daring him to go against her will and fuck her anyway? He didn't know. All he knew was that his eyes were just as bright to her as he stole her from her marriage and husband; as he took her body for his own; as he asserted his right to her in the most primal way possible.

In the end, he supposed it was when Ginny was at her most dominant and aggressive that their sex was best. Perhaps it was when she was that she was at her most attractive too. The more and more Draco had these times, the more and more he realized why Potter had married this witch. It was almost intoxicating to bend so delectable and fierce a creature to his will. More and more he was finding it was not so much  _Lady Potter_ that he desired so much as  _Ginny Potter._ And she was all his.

At that thought he came, pressing Ginny roughly into the wall and sheathing himself totally in her. He sought to dominant every inch of her, covering her mouth with his as they cried out again in mutual orgasm — a sexy side-benefit of the concubine bond — while pressing every bit of himself against his concubine. She was pressed against his body so that he could feel every pocket and curve of her nakedness, and for a moment the two were in bliss before it faded.

Weak at the knees, Draco fell to the floor of the shower, the strength from his legs gone, while Ginny carefully slid down the wall to rest on her shapely rear. Draco noticed she was quivering. In a sudden moment of realization, Draco turned to see if Potter had witnessed his moment of weakness, but there was no sign of the other man in the bathroom or anywhere else. At some point he must have taken his wife's advice, Draco mused. He and Ginny must have been too wrapped up in each other to notice. He wondered, with a smile, how Potter had taken that.

Finally feeling the strength to stand, Draco rose and dragged his concubine to her feet along with him. An embarrassed smile graced her lips, and he led her out of the shower with an altogether different smile. He also wasted no time in pinching his concubine's very pinchable arse, earning an outraged squeak and a run to the towels. Draco wondered if Ginny had ever behaved this way around her husband. Maybe he'd ask her. Or, he thought, maybe he'd ask Potter. Or both. A smirk found its way onto his lips.

They were quickly dry — magic providing a not small aid — save for Ginny's hair which she insisted on drying the muggle way. To Draco's satisfaction, however, the shorter haircut he had insisted upon for his concubine made the process easier, and soon they were both, in Draco's mind, ready for an enjoyable afternoon. With no little eagerness, though he concealed it, he made his way to the bed and quickly pushed the covers to the end, laying upon it and expecting to be joined by his concubine.

Ginny, however, had followed only sedately and was standing near the end of the bed, not facing him. Instead she was facing the door, and while Draco could very much admire the view of her from behind framed by the door he wanted very much to experience the body he beheld with more than just his eyes. Frustration welled up but was overtaken by curiosity, and he looked at his concubine. Her gaze was far away, out the door, but her left hand was cradled by her right. Though the motions were small, Draco could see she was playing with her wedding ring. Now he understood. Guilt. Well, time to make her forget it!

Coming up behind her swiftly, he wrapped her in his arms and suckled on her neck hard enough to leave a mark. Ginny made some protesting noise, but Draco hardly heard it as he pulled his naked concubine into the bed she shared with her husband. His affections grew more insistent and her protests grew weaker. "Come to bed," Draco whispered to her, playing with her erogenous zones. Finally Ginny stopped struggling and once again the two lay together as master and concubine.


	7. A Concubine Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy reveals his plans to Harry and Harry finally accepts his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. The final chapter. I hope people reading enjoyed the story or at least found it erotic. It will likely be the last one of its kind for a while, for though I have many more ideas for cuckold!Harry and an adulterous Ginny — many featuring Malfoy — I suspect there's not a large market. So I shall shift my focus to other things.
> 
> I'm very happy with the very end of the chapter because it was mostly ideas formed like clay into a coherent, logical form at 5AM, but I wanted to get this story out by the deadline I set myself (Christmas) and… well. I hope it's not too bad when awake-brain comes to look back on it.
> 
> I'm not sure when you'll see the "alternate ending." Sorry.

**Chapter VII:** _A Concubine Given_

•

Draco had been having a rather few fun days the past while with his concubine. While he had taken her on a few short retreats they had not been true vacations. Here he was without obligation and could spend all day in bed with Ginny if he wanted to. Sometimes he did just that. Seeing her in her tight bikinis parading for him up and down the beach was far from a poor alternative, however, and kept Draco from never seeing the Sun. The jealous and angry shouting and gestures — in private — and hostile looks while fondling his wand — in public — from Potter were mere icing on the cake. They were the looks of a man whose final gambit had failed and was now contemplating either a fight to the death or a dishonorable surrender. Draco hoped it was the latter.

What Draco hadn't realized, however, was how fast the Potters' wedding anniversary was coming up. It had taken a whispered reminder from Ginny as she lay curled up in his side as they lay in bed that they needed to buy fertility potions for the big night, and Draco had remembered what he promised to do. His cock had become erect at the thought and he had quickly made use of Ginny, but then the mixed feelings of what else he would have to do caught up with him while his concubine slept quietly.

The long and short of it was that he would have to tell Potter what he intended to do to the man's wife. As he was his concubine's husband he had the legal right to know that his wife was going to be impregnated by her master. What Draco was unsure of was Potter's reaction. It caused a sea of emotions in his stomach, not the least of which was fear. Potter was no slouch of a wizard, as the man had repeatedly proved, and though he had mellowed with age and become more law-abiding this last thing could quite possibly send him over the edge. The looks Potter had been giving Draco and his concubine had not been the most stable- or sane-looking, and Draco rather hoped he didn't snap.

Of course, there were other emotions too. It was quite possible that Potter could simply sullenly accept it, as he had the rest of his wife's concubinage. That reaction would certainly be delicious, Draco thought. He could also get (impotently) angry or turn to despair, both reactions would find immensely gratifying as he impregnated Ginny later on, or perhaps go into denial. The man had seemingly been pretending that Draco was not sleeping with his wife already, so perhaps he could pretend that the child in Ginny's womb was his. The last thought that occurred to Draco, based on what he had seen of Potter recently, was perhaps the most disturbing, however. He now thought it was distinctly possible that Potter could be  _happy,_ even enthusiastic, about his wife falling with child from Draco's loins. The thought caused great disquiet in Draco's mind, and he wasn't quite sure how he would react if the latter scenario happened.

The Malfoy lord quickly lost time to dwell on it, however, when the next day — the day of Potter's wedding anniversary — he ran into the man himself. Draco had just had a rather eventful morning with Ginny and was feeling in quite high spirits when he went out in the late morning air to enjoy things. His plans had been dashed upon finding Potter sharing the shaded area of the boardwalk looking out at its small section of the Mediterranean but he had continued anyway. Potter had mostly ignored him — a drawing of his wand that he kept very obvious hidden in a pocket with his hand seemed to content the man — even when Draco had come to stand beside him.

Not quite sure how to start such a conversation, Draco settled on an imitation of their old adversarial banter. "Tonight's a very special night," he said finally, not looking at the dark-haired man beside him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Potter regard him suspiciously, but the other man said nothing. Draco waited. For a good long while there was silence and Draco was beginning to think Potter would simply ignore him. Then a mutter came from the other wizard's direction.

"Not sure how much, now," he grunted. He glanced at Draco. "Thanks to you. What sort of a marriage is this?"

Draco wasn't quite sure how to answer that. "You still have rights to her," he felt the need to point out, with not a little condescension in his voice. It was a fact that burned at him as well. It went against his nature to allow any other man access to his woman but at the same time how could he be stealing Ginny from Potter if she was not intimate or involved with him, save in the distant past? He could he steal, over and over again, what was no longer Potter's? The conundrum ate at him but he brushed it aside to focus on the matter at hand. "You could have her almost as much as I do if you stopped fighting this and accepted it."

Potter's face scrunched but he didn't move his wand and Draco kept breathing easily. "I'm not going to accept injustice for the sake of sex."

The words left Draco's mouth before he'd decided whether or not he wanted to say them. "You seemed to have no problem doing that when you concocted this whole scheme to seduce my concubine. She's bound by magic to sleep with only me until her bonding to me is complete, which it cannot be until you, her husband, have accepted her bond to me. Did you really think you could subvert magic itself? Or that Ginny could just force her way past it?" Seeing the look on Potter's face, Draco struggled not to laugh. "You really thought so? You thought that if her love was strong enough or some other such rubbish she could defy everything and return to you? I thought you'd ditched all that Dumbledore nonsense years ago."

"It's not nonsense," Potter muttered, but he didn't contradict Draco about the rest.

"I'm perfectly content to see her faithful to only me, of course," Draco continued, egging on his rival as came so naturally to him. "She's completely fantastic in bed and I have no great wish to see such a beautiful, pureblood girl give herself to someone like yourself, no matter how rich and powerful you may be. I just find your thought patterns, Potter, incomprehensible. I know if it was  _my_ wife in this situation I would not wish her to forever be the witch of another wizard, even if I must share her. Not, of course, that anything so egregious could happen to a Malfoy." He peered at the other wizard, but Potter's only reaction was to scowl more deeply and clutch his wand more tightly, judging by the tensing of the muscles on his forearm. Prodding, Draco continued. "It's only fitting that a pureblood wrongfully married to a halfblood should become the concubine of a pureblood, after all."

That was enough for Potter. "Are you here for a reason?" he demanded, and a slow smile spread across Draco's face.

"It is also fitting," Draco continued almost as though he hadn't heard the other wizard, "that a pureblooded witch like Ginny should bear pureblooded children."

It was amusing to see Potter's face go white and his hands start trembling. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"Tonight I plan to impregnate my concubine, your wife."

"T-Tonight?" Harry stuttered as he never had before. "But tonight's our–––!"

"Wedding anniversary," Draco interrupted him. "Yes, I know. After learning she was about to fall pregnant my concubine insisted that her impregnation be today. I get the impression she is quite eager for it."

Now came the reaction that Draco had been anticipating. Subtly putting his hand on his wand, the blond wizard watched Potter get the angriest he had ever seen the man. His face went so completely red it was covered with splotches of purple, and a vein throbbed in his temple. Potter drew his wand, prompting Draco to bring his behind his back, but no spell came. When Potter shouted, it was a phrase Draco had not been expecting. "I can't believe her!" he shouted, and vanished like a clap of thunder.

––|––

"I can't believe you!" Harry yelled with the volume of a raging dinosaur as he burst into her room without so much as a knock, startling Ginny as she was applying her makeup and causing some to spill onto the hotel's carpeting. Ginny cursed as she was forced to get her wand and apply some high level cleaning charms before things stained, and Harry waited with a look of complete fury on his face while she cleaned. Once he seemed to judge things as sorted, he hissed at her. "I can't believe you," he repeated, leaning in close with a deadly glare.

"Can't believe what?" Ginny spat back.

"You know damn well what!"

"Well, you'll just have to spell it out for me!"

On seeing that some of the neighbors were looking, Harry closed the blinds and lowered his voice. "You're letting him get you pregnant. Don't look at me like that! Malfoy told me just now! He's getting you pregnant tonight! Our bloody wedding anniversary! I thought there were lines, Ginny! So many bloody lines! And you've crossed every single one of them! But I never thought you'd cross this one."

Ginny slapped her husband's hand out of her face. "First of all, I'm not 'letting' him do anything! I––– am––– his––– concubine!" she cried, emphasizing by prodding her finger into his chest. "He has  _total_ sexual rights to me! Probably more than you do! And that includes my fertility! If he wants me to bear him children I will! Secondly, why? Because we planned for kids? Because the first Potter in a long time is going to be Malfoy's kid? I tried everything, Harry! I tried to get us together again, and you rejected every attempt because of your pigheadedness! I could've been getting pregnant with  _your_ child but because you lived in your fantasy world where you could 'rescue' me from Malfoy he's the one getting me pregnant tonight!"

Harry's face scrunched in rage. "I can't believe you're still trying to weasel out of this!"

"Yeah, well, you know what, Harry? I'm done. Think whatever you want, but at the end of the day Malfoy's the one having sex with me and you're not, all because you chose it to be this way." She sighed tiredly. "This is honestly what it took. It took Malfoy impregnating your wife to accept that she isn't just yours anymore. I can't believe it. I went into this thing that we might be able to salvage some happiness but you just had to go with your pride and your ego."

"Accept it?" Harry laughed, almost manically. "Accept it? You think this has made me accept it?"

"Then what will it take, Harry?!" Ginny raged. "Malfoy taking your daughter as a concubine? The Potter family being inherited entirely by children of Malfoy blood? Dying a sexless, childless old man while your hot wife is shagged into her dying years?"

"Everything! Nothing!" Harry exclaimed. "I'll never accept it! And I don't bloody have to! I'll go to the grave spat upon by Fate!"

Ginny scrunched up her fists. "You are unbelievable! If you're never going to accept it, at least leave me in peace! Stop harping on at me just because I like shagging Malfoy! I won't want to hear one word when all 'our' children are purebloods! You might be miserable but that doesn't mean you can take it out on me! Just bloody well leave since you don't have anything to do here. I'll enjoy my evening with Malfoy and tomorrow I'll be pregnant by him. Just leave." By the end of her rant she wasn't so much yelling as just murmuring softly. Then Harry did something unexpected.

He hugged her.

Inexplicably, Ginny felt the urge to cry, and a few sobs and tears did leak out into Harry's shirt. "I'm sorry, okay?" she finally said. "I wanted to do the right thing, and everything's so confusing but I tried. I'm sorry." She sniffled again. "Just accept it. Please? Please…?" she whispered.

"He's taken everything," Harry just said quietly. "It's just another injustice, one that no one, least of all you, should be accepting." More tears leaked out of her eyes. "I can't accept it. I can never accept it. I don't know how you can but I can't. Malfoy's taken you when you promised to be mine, and I'll hold it against him in this life and the next." They stood in their embrace for an uncountable amount of time, before they finally broke apart and Harry moved towards the door. "If it's what you want, I'll leave you be. I'm done fighting. I'll never forgive Malfoy and I'll never accept you as anything but my wife but I won't press you on it. You were right; there's nothing we or anyone else can do to change it but that doesn't mean I have to accept it… and you shouldn't either." At that Harry moved to shut the door, but Ginny suddenly spoke up.

"I could've stopped it."

Harry froze.

"What?" he asked quietly. Where before the tone would have been dangerous, now it was just weary and wary.

"I could've stopped it," Ginny repeated, gulping. "The bond. While we… When I first had sex with Malfoy… The bond is completed by both of us orgasming. We… we came and it was like the bonds were… fighting. And our marriage bond was winning. It would have stopped me being Malfoy's concubine." She could tell Harry was barely breathing now as he listened to her. Gathering her strength, Ginny looked her husband in the eyes. "But I didn't let it. I chose to crush our marriage bond. I chose to become Malfoy's concubine. I chose to cheat on you. I chose to cuckold you. I didn't want to be faithful to you."

"Ginny…" Harry's voice was broken, but Ginny continued.

"Even during our wedding I didn't want to be faithful. If it weren't for the magical fidelity bonds… I don't know if I would have cheated but I think I probably would have." She looked at him, gauging his reactions to what she was saying. "I don't think I was ever meant to be faithful to you, Harry. I think I was always meant to cuckold you. If I'd known open-concubinage could be done…" The redhead paused, thinking. "I don't know if I'd have chosen Malfoy but I'd definitely have arranged to cheat on you. Maybe Neville? Or Michael. Maybe even a few guys, if I could manage it. Maybe I'd get one of them to just forsake my fidelity bonds entirely and fuck whoever I wanted. But if I'd known before eventually I would've fucked someone else, Harry."

"Ginny."

"I enjoy cheating on you. It's fun. Being married and breaking my vows is a thrill. And I love being a sexy witch and teasing young men about whether I'll spend the night with them. Do you know how many sexy young wizards we Hollyhead Harpies come by? A lot. And I've wanted to sleep with them. If it weren't for Malfoy your wife would have a dozen lovers." She bored into his eyes again. "So if you can't accept that Malfoy took me, Harry, accept that I went willingly. Accept that your wife is a cheating slut. Accept that even for all that Malfoy's done he could only do it because the woman you love let him. Can you accept that?"

For the longest moment they just stared at each other, before Harry seemed to fold like a puppet with its strings cut. He went down with a hand to his forehead, and Ginny rushed to his side. He landed softly, and Harry just stared blankly away from her, his face an unreadable rictus. Finally, he spoke. "I can accept it. I think I finally have. The world's just a shit place. I don't have to like it, any of it, but what does that do? I could hate you but where would it get me?" He didn't seem to want or expect an answer to that, and Ginny didn't provide one.

One she felt the silence had gone on long enough Ginny spoke again. "I like cheating on you but that doesn't mean I don't love you or that I don't like being your wife. I definitely like having sex with you. Do you want to have sex with me again?"

Harry snorted. "I guess since this is a blatant question it's not another trick."

Ginny shook her head, red locks flying. "Nope."

"And I suppose you want me to ask Malfoy."

"You'll have to, Harry. It's the concubine magic. I'm his concubine; I can't just go having sex with people without his permission. That's not all anymore, though."

Harry just looked up at her. "What?" he asked, resignedly.

"I want us to perform the traditional concubinage ritual with my master. Tonight. And after all of this hassle I think I want to make my concubinage prime. I want to be Malfoy's concubine first and your wife second. That means I'll go to master to get my concubine garments off and you'll modify them. I think a swap should be good. You'll melt down my wedding ring and turn it into my new Malfoy medallion. And you'll turn the old bronze medallion into a new ring fashioned with a Malfoy design. All before tonight."

Harry breathed for a moment, and then… "Okay."

Ginny looked at him, surprised. "Okay?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "What more can I do about it? I want my wife back and this is the price."

Ginny grinned at him. "I'd kiss you right now, but…" she trailed off with amused smile. "You'll grow to accept it, Harry. Certainly I'm one step closer to some of my two-bloke threesome ideas." The redhead grinned wickedly.

––|––

Ginny seemed to have told Malfoy at least about some of their plans for the night, for Malfoy had come to visit Harry with a smirk on his face and Ginny's choker and wedding ring in his hands later that afternoon. Malfoy had said nothing as he handed the jewelry to Harry, and Harry, in turn, had said nothing to his wife's master, nor had made any acknowledgement that he was distressed at all by the proceedings. In addition to the choker and ring, his wife's master had also given him a small book of House Malfoy ring designs with a look that clearly said 'Pick a nice one.' Malfoy had left him quickly, saying something about Ginny being left needy, and Harry had been left alone with his thoughts.

Having some fair amount of money (not to mention fame), when Harry asked to get a short-range portkey to the nearest large wizarding town he had received it in less than ten minutes, with a smile to boot. Since he wasn't a local he asked the hotel staff where he might find a wizard who worked with metals, and by the time the portkey dumped him in the backwater wizarding village he was already walking in the direction he had been told the shop was in. It wasn't hard to find, as the shop would have dominated the village with its massive chimney if it weren't for the town clocktower, the church, or the town hall.

The whole process seemed to be over very quickly to Harry's mind. Most of the time he was wondering what Ginny was doing with Malfoy and how sexy it was and much of the rest of the time he was trying to get himself under control so that the wizarding blacksmith didn't notice his problem. The blacksmith didn't seem to like him very much — or at least not what Harry had asked of him — because he was constantly muttering under his breath, starting out with a rant in English about the British violating the sanctity of marital magic and devolving into an unintelligible spout of Italian. Nevertheless, the man worked diligently in his shop while Harry waited, and less than two hours later he was handing Harry a new, women's bronze wedding ring and a choker with a gold medallion on it emblazoned proudly with the Malfoy crest.

"Difficult job. Almost all charms swapped."

"Almost all?" Harry asked out of curiosity. The other wizard gave him a dead look.

"You feel it when your wife is pleasured, no? It burns you?"

Harry's face reddened. He didn't realize the wizard knew so much. "I… Well, yes, but…"

The wizard grunted, cutting him off. "No longer." Then he held out a beefy hand to Harry, and it took him a second to realize that the wizard wanted his payment. With a hurried apology, Harry dumped the coins into the man's hand, but the other wizard just eyed him evenly. Finally, he spoke again. "Your wife, she push for this?" he asked. Harry just stared at him uncomprehendingly. The blacksmith nodded to the ring and choker in his hand.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, then he felt embarrassed. "Yes."

"What about infidelity? She push for that also?"

"No!" Harry cried. "Well, not exactly, but she…"

The other wizard ignored the rest of his stuttering, nodding somberly. "Your wife went willingly then," he stated, and Harry nodded. Finally, with an air of wisdom born from long, stoic suffering, the blacksmith looked him in the eye. "Your wife?" he said to Harry. "She is a whore." Harry of longstanding instinct opened his mouth to disagree and shout at the man, but when he did so he could feel no words come out and no resolve within him to disagree. Instead he just nodded silently.

"She is," he finally agreed. "And I have to live with that." The blacksmith looked mildly perturbed but didn't bother correcting him, and when Harry felt there was no more left to say he nodded and left the shop. The walk back was one he didn't remember, and nor did he remember the portkey ride or the walk back through the resort. His first clear memory after getting his wife's new jewelry was seeing her smiling and pampered face appear in the door of their room. From the looks of things, Ginny had not had any visits from Malfoy despite what the man had said, and Harry's wife looked to be in the final stages of preparing herself for their date of sorts that evening. Her smile was warm and happy as Harry showed her her new ring and choker, but when he tried to hand them to her she told him to keep them 'for tonight.'

"Now, Harry," she said to him as she fixed her ear-rings. "I know you were going to come out with Malfoy and me, but if you really want us to have sex again you'll need to do some practice. Here," she said, shoving a book in her hand. "My master gave this to me. It has all the traditional wizarding sex rituals and how they're performed." At his look of curiosity, she elaborated. "Not the magic bits. This is all the stuff that goes along with it. Like vows or the bouquet at a wedding. I bookmarked the ritual we'll be using. I think it's good for our circumstances." Harry just nodded, and Ginny flashed him a bright smile. "Well," she said awkwardly, "I'll just be going. I'll return to our room after my date and then we'll go meet Malfoy." With that she left, and Harry was left reading a book on how to properly give his wife to his rival.

The time passed surprisingly quickly, and Harry had long since memorized the ritual Ginny wanted and had moved on to the rest of the book. The sheer variety of rituals almost took his breath away, and the fact that there were so many for every minutely different scenario had him closing his eyes in confusion. There were even, to his great perplexity, rituals for taking mothers, sisters, and daughters as concubines or wives. He'd have liked to say he thumbed quickly past those, but that would have been a lie. All in all, he found himself greatly aroused by the time Ginny returned, and when she looked at him he was slightly flushed.

"Didn't know you wanted to give me away that badly," Ginny teased, seeing him. "Did all the concubine rituals get you excited?"

"Let's just get this over with," Harry muttered, but Ginny stopped him with a hand.

"Harry, I want this to be perfect," she said. "You know what you're meant to do?"

"Yeah," he told her.

"Okay," she smiled at him. "I'll just go change."

It was longer than Harry was expecting before Ginny finally emerged, but when she did in was an outfit that made him rock hard in his trousers. Dressed only in lingerie, his wife was clad entirely in ethereal white. Up from her toes to her smooth, cream-colored thighs, crowned in white lace, were stockings so thin they almost looked to be made out of rice-paper. They certainly looked just as delicate — as if they would fall apart if Harry tried to move them from where they were cupping and caressing every gentle curve of his wife's sexy legs. High above them, almost around her waist, a wide band of soft, white fabric encircled her, completing the top of the thong she was wearing. At the front a strip of fabric somehow even thinner than Ginny's stockings swept downwards and disappeared between her legs, cupping her womanhood but leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Harry could even see how Ginny had shaved her pubic hairs the way her master preferred through the material, and seeing the strip of short, bright, red hairs that drew attention to his wife's opening in the most obvious way made his already painful erection throb with anticipation. By the end of the night — and it was sure to be a long night — his wife would be in  _his_ bed again. It took most of Harry's willpower not to rip the garments off Ginny and have her then and there. Only the feel of Ginny's concubine jewelry biting into his palm as his fists unconsciously clenched to lend him willpower — and the associated reminder that his wife was Malfoy's — stopped him from taking Malfoy's concubine.

Trailing his eyes up over her stomach, Harry was surprised to find no garter belt as Ginny had worn when they had gotten married, and after a few seconds' pondering concluded that her stockings were held up by magic. Above it, her bra, such as it was, consisted of a large strip of lace so transparent Harry would not have been able to tell it was there were it not for the opaque, white accents. It lifted his wife's breasts and left them more perky than usual, creating a perfect contour from her curving lower torso up to the delicious swell of her bosom. Ginny's husband could already see her painfully hard, pink nipples poking through the near-nonexistent fabric, and he wetted his lips as he saw how much more squeezable the garment made Malfoy concubine's breasts seem. Finally, his eyes followed the wire-thin silk straps of the bra up to where they criss-crossed to loop around the concubine's neck in a halterneck until they fell upon her face. Ginny was smiling beatifically at him, as if her getup was her natural state, her short, red bob framing her demure expression as a garment that was not-quite-a-veil and not-quite-a-wreath put a ring of diaphanous fabric around her head. With the bedroom's lights behind her it lit up almost like a halo. Grinning at him, his wife did a little twirl. "So," she asked, "do I look good enough to give away to another man?"

"Fuck, Gin," was all Harry could say.

Ginny giggled. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

"Gin, where…?" Harry started.

"This?" she asked, gesturing to the lingerie that looked as if it would melt right off her if she got even the slightest bit wet. "It's all new. It's the most special night of our marriage and Malfoy already used the lingerie from our wedding when he first took me." Harry, who hadn't known this information previously, stiffened at her words — and not just in posture. He felt his briefs grow damp as he leaked precum from his painfully hard erection, and cursed himself for not wearing boxers. If Ginny had seen his reaction she ignored it. "Anyway, it was bloody expensive. Do you know how much spellwork has to go into these to stop the fabric just falling apart?" Harry gave her a blank look, and Ginny rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I figured we could consider it sort of like a dowry. Money isn't usually given with a concubine, but sometimes it is; I thought it would be appropriate for our ritual."

Something tickled at Harry's brain. "You mean Malfoy didn't buy that for you?"

Ginny grinned deviously. "No, Harry. You bought this for your wife's bonding night. All of it." At her husband's stricken, bewildered look, Ginny cooed. "Oh, Harry, you're giving a concubine to a magical lord. You can't expect him to pay for her presentation. On top of that, you're giving away the lady of a magical lord; not clothing me appropriately for my bonding ritual would be an insult to our house." Nodding, Harry swallowed as he fought to keep down the emotions that had swirled within him. Giving him a sympathetic look, Ginny moved forward and grabbed his hand, bringing it to his stiff erection and running over it until it was straining. "He also," her hot breath whispered in his ear as he got closer and closer to his edge, "didn't buy the fertility potions we'll use tonight." Harry fought the orgasm that threatened to overwhelm him at his wife's words, and only barely did he win.

Daringly, Ginny leaned forward to stroke over her husband's manhood, and, being so close to the edge, Harry knew the stimulation would do him in. "Ginny, don't," he muttered, but his wife ignored him, pressing the palm of her hand roughly against his bulge. Just as he was about to go over, she withdrew and moved to the bed, picking up the white dress she had chosen for her presentation. Like her lingerie it too was thin and delicate, but unlike them it wasn't see-through and skin-tight. It hugged her form, but was loose enough for Ginny to pull up over her hips and not bunch on and around her underwear. Of course, Harry reflected, magic probably had something to do with it, as the dress shrunk and fit itself to Ginny's body. By the end it covered her, but revealed just enough to be the most tantalizing thing he had ever seen his wife wear. The hem hung to just below her knees, and as Harry was staring at them Ginny slipped her stocking-clad feet into a pair of white, flat-soled shoes. She looked as innocent and radiant as a virgin bride. With a final, impish smirk, his wife leaned forward to give him an excellent view of her soft, expansive, and well-presented cleavage, and Harry felt himself cum with a grunt. Wetness filled his briefs, and Ginny smirked, standing upright again.

With a flick of her wand, the wetness in Harry's trousers vanished. "Good thing we got that out of the way before the ritual," Ginny remarked. "Wouldn't do to have you cum in the middle of it." She looked him up and down again, evaluatingly. "I suppose you don't have time to change, but this is more about the wife anyway. Should we get going then? Master's waiting for me. I was able to tide him over at dinner, but, well…" She smiled bashfully, and Harry's head was filled with images of what his wife might have done to sexually satisfy her master.

"Yeah," he replied, voice rough from orgasm. He coughed. "Let's go." He stood, and Ginny smiled before linking arms with him. Harry made sure to grab their room key and lock the room (not that it was really necessary) before they left, and then they made their way down the halls to Malfoy's room in silence. The few people they saw on the way gave them knowing (and some disgusted) looks as they went, but Harry did his best to ignore them. Ginny, he saw, didn't even have to try, as it seemed she was too lost in her excitement. His wife was almost bouncing as they walked, and for the first time Harry wondered how he could have ever missed this side of his wife. Perhaps it was an effect of the ritual, he thought, the old anger coming back before he let it go. Then again, perhaps it was just the Ginny's penchant for breaking taboos extended to the sexual realm as well. In the end, did it really matter?

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he would have walked right past Malfoy's room if Ginny hadn't tugged on his elbow, giving him a disappointed look. He just shrugged in return. Being lost in his thoughts, however, had allowed Harry to remain relatively calm about the situation. Now that he was at Malfoy's door and fully aware of what was about to happen he felt nerves overtake him. He had only reluctantly grown accustomed — perhaps desensitized was a better word — to his wife sleeping with Malfoy, but now that he was about to present her to him and condone their relationship? Suddenly he felt a surge of emotions, not all of which he could identify. His stomach swirled and burned and his hands shook. Waves of physical weakness seemed to wash over him. He was only too aware of his heart thumping loudly in his ears and against his chest. In the end, the only thing he was able to positively identify wasn't that he was scared, or excited, or nervous, or aroused but that he was pumped full of adrenalin. It was though his body had decided to make him hyperaware of everything about to happen.

Taking a moment to catch his breath and steady himself, Harry ignored the look he knew Ginny was giving him. Instead he blindly grasped her hand while with his other he took ahold of the doorknob. Bracing himself, Harry knocked on the door, disappointed when there was a response of "Come in." Without preempt — though he did glance at Ginny — Harry opened the door and walked into Malfoy's room, pulling his wife gently behind him. The couple were greeted to the sight of Ginny's master lying naked on his large, silken bed amidst a scattering of rose petals. Candles were lit throughout the room and Harry spied a set of potion vials on one of the bedside tables as he averted his eyes from Malfoy's naked form. Malfoy, who had been absently reading a book, looked up upon their entrance. "Gin, I–––" he started, before realizing Harry was there as well. For a second surprise was evident on his face, then embarrassment, before Malfoy pulled one of the bed covers over his midsection. "Potter!" he exclaimed, and Harry turned from where he had been avoiding looking at the blond. "What are you doing here?" he asked, and then his eyes fell upon Ginny and the way she was dressed. His expression turned sly. "I didn't realize you actually  _wanted_ to see your wife fuck the man prefers."

Ignoring the insult, Harry instead addressed him as the ceremony required, and Malfoy stiffened, posture changing. "Lord Malfoy, I have done grave wrongs against the wizarding world. For these wrongs, the Wizengamot has declared that I should recompense the House of Malfoy in the wizarding world's stead. I am here to offer that recompense." For a long moment the other wizard was silent, and Harry could see his brain racing as he went to remember the words of the ceremony that he had probably been taught since his teen years.

"The House of Malfoy acknowledges the transgressions of the House of Potter," Malfoy said slowly, as though testing the words in his mouth before saying them. "And acknowledges the House of Potter's desire to repay. However, there is nothing under the law with which you could make up for your crimes."

It was like a play, Harry thought. "Perhaps the House of Potter could gift the House of Malfoy a concubine, in accordance with the old ways?"

"The old ways are old for a reason. I cannot take the woman of a noble house as a concubine."

Harry stared at him intensely; green eyes met blue. "I insist. How else could my house repay yours?"

"I have no need for a daughter of Potter, and you have none."

This was it, Harry thought. His lips were suddenly dry, and he licked them self-consciously. "Then perhaps, Lord Malfoy, you would take my wife as a concubine?"

As was required by the ceremony, both Ginny and Malfoy drew in a breath, and Ginny looked at him shocked. "My lord husband, no! I am faithful to you! I will not lay with another man but you!"

Harry silenced her with a flick of his wand as the ritual had said to do. "You are my wife and if I see fit that you should become the concubine of another man you will become the concubine of another man."

"Your wife is in the right, nevertheless," Malfoy said. "The magical rite of marriage is sacred. I cannot take your wife as a concubine."

The next part killed Harry to say. He had faced Voldemort, and he supposed it was only through a strength similar to that by which he managed to persevere through it. "There is no other way to repay. Please, Lord Malfoy, reconsider. Take my wife for your own."

"I cannot violate a marriage so."

"Please, lord, I am offering you  _my wife!_ There can be no greater gift a man can give. Please, my wife  _must_ be yours to fulfill the obligations of my house. Take my wife as your concubine, I beg you. Any children she bears will be as my own. Please, lord, my wife is yours to take. Take her! Make her your concubine, and consider the House of Potter's debt fulfilled."

Malfoy's look turned considering. "And why should I want your wife?" he asked.

' _Because you made it clear you did,'_ was the first thing to enter Harry's head. ' _Because she's bloody hot,'_ was the second thing, ' _Because she wants you,'_ the third thing, and  _'Because you want to fuck Harry Potter's wife,'_ the fourth thing. Harry said none of them however, sticking to the loosely memorized script. "Because she is a desirable woman, lord. She is young, beautiful, and fertile, and she is of excellent blood. She would make an excellent concubine." Swallowing hard, Harry brought his sexy wife closer to himself, tapping his wand to her dress so that it loosened, allowing him to slide the straps off her shoulders and slowly pull the dress off her, slowly revealing more and more of her scantily clad body to Malfoy's gaze.

Malfoy openly drank in the sight of a Ginny clearly ready to be fucked. He looked as though he wanted to tear the delicate lingerie off her body and take her right there, but something held him back. Perhaps it was custom, Harry thought, or perhaps it was merely the long awaited satisfaction of having Harry finally give Ginny to him. Whatever it was, he supposed it didn't really matter. "I will admit," the blond said hoarsely, "that I greatly desire her."

As eagerly as the ceremony required and no more, Harry responded. "She is yours, lord. Take her as your concubine and fulfill our obligations." With that he moved to bring Ginny to Malfoy, but the blond held up his hand.

"No, I am not yet convinced. Undress her further and show her to me, then I will decide if I wish to bed her."

"Of course, lord," Harry replied, before he moved behind his wife — who was standing front-on to Malfoy on the bed and staring into his eyes while she bit her lip — and took off the almost-veil crowning her head. This he carefully placed on top of her dress, which he had laid next to the bed on a chair, before moving down to her thighs. Being so close in proximity to her womanhood, Harry got immediately a strong whiff of his wife's arousal and felt his own groin (which had yet to go soft) go slightly damp with precum in response. Taking a moment to regain his bearings, Harry moved from the band of white elastic that held up the last protection of his wife's dignity that he longed to pull down and instead went to the lacy tops of her stockings. With agonizing slowness he pulled first one stocking and then the other down his wife's long legs, taking his time to admire their tone, their delicious paleness, and their absolute smoothness. All too soon, however, Ginny was standing in only her bra and panties before Malfoy, almost naked except for the strips of light, translucent fabric cupping her breasts and womanhood.

"Naked," Malfoy said hoarsely, the bulge beneath the thin sheets indicating he was as painfully hard as Harry was. "Show me your wife naked. Remove the last of her garments; as she was on her wedding night make her be for me, as she was as a virgin." By this point Harry couldn't take it anymore and wanted to have Ginny naked as much as Malfoy did — though for different reasons, he was sure — and almost eagerly stood to move behind her back. With trembling fingers he undid the clasp on her bra, and then he reached up to the loop around her neck. Harry quickly pulled the halterneck up over her short hair and finally pulled the bra completely off, revealing his wife's bosom to her extramarital lover. Finally, he moved down to her sheer panties. Mouth dry, Harry hooked his thumbs in the wide band that held the thong up and pulled it down over his wife's hips. Gently the diaphanous fabric was pulled down her legs until Ginny stepped out of them, and then Harry's wife was just as naked as Malfoy was.

Harry stood, again behind her, merely reveling in being so close to his wife's naked body that had been denied to him for so long. He drank up her exposed flesh, her concubinage-enhanced curves, her scent that was agonizingly arousing, and the fact that her wet entrance was  _right there._ It was so close, and Harry knew that if he moved just a little he could free his erection and push into her. Just a small movement, just a moment, and Ginny could be his again, as she was always meant to be. He would have his wife any way he wanted, enjoy her as only he was supposed to, ravish her,  _impregnate_ her and all he would have to do was…

Ginny's voice broke his trance. "Time to give me to another man, Harry," she murmured quietly, turning her head ever so slightly to give him a look that was part-aroused and part-annoyed. All of a sudden Harry remembered that it was  _Malfoy_ that his wife was meant to––– er… going to be sleeping with; Malfoy who his naked wife was meant to be given to; and Malfoy who would give them their first child, starting tonight.

As though he had been reading Harry's thoughts, Malfoy spoke abruptly. "Lord Potter, I have decided that I will indeed take your wife and bind her as my concubine. Bring her to me so that we may consummate her new status." In a daze, Harry moved to Ginny's side and took one of her hands in his own while his other hand went around her naked waist. With slow movements — he couldn't quite believe he was actually doing this — he moved his wife around the side of the bed that Malfoy didn't occupy and moved to help her onto it. Ginny, though, elbowed him.

"Potions, Harry," she hissed at him, not unkindly, and belatedly Harry remembered the fertility potions. With a regretful look at his wife's unswelled stomach and a muffled sigh, Harry grabbed the glittering white potions off the bedside table, handed one to Malfoy, then unstoppered one and brought it to his wife's lips, their eyes staring into each other's as she downed it. That done, Harry looked at Ginny in case he had forgotten anything else, and she rolled her eyes. "Ring," she murmured, turning to gaze hungrily at Malfoy as he downed the potion and her husband searched around for her new rings. Finally he found them, and Malfoy's eyes widened when he saw them. The blond looked at Ginny with no small amount of wonder, and she smiled fondly at him. Their moment was broken when Harry took Ginny's hand.

"By giving my wife's ring to you I bind her fidelity, her body to you," Harry murmured, slipping the bronze band onto her right ring finger. There was a faint glow in the ring as it slid home. Next, Harry took the choker with the gold medallion and wrapped it around his wife's neck. Unlike when he had first given Ginny to Malfoy at the Ministry, Harry did not have to move his wife's hair out of the way to fasten it now that Ginny had cut it. "By binding my wife with your mark, lord, I bind her mind to you." Finally, he helped his wife onto the bed next to Malfoy and placed the hand he had been holding in Malfoy's own. "By giving you, lord, my wife's hand I bind her heart and soul to you." All this done, Harry said the final words of the ceremony. "I, Lord Harry Potter, hereby give Lady Ginevra Potter of the House of Potter, wife of Lord Harry Potter, as a concubine to Lord Draco Malfoy of the House of Malfoy, for now and evermore. May she fulfill his desires more greatly than she has fulfilled mine and may the union of Lord Malfoy and Lady Potter prove fruitful as all concubinages should. Furthermore, I propose Lady Potter's concubinage become prime; that she be considered first and foremost a concubine of the Lord Malfoy and secondly and less important a wife of the Lord Potter; that in all things she fulfill his will before mine; that she bear his children before mine; that she be known as Malfoy Concubine before Potter Wife. What say you, Lord Malfoy?"

Eagerly, Malfoy responded. "I, Lord Draco Malfoy, hereby accept Lady Ginevra Potter of the House of Potter, wife of Lord Harry Potter, as a concubine of Lord Draco Malfoy of the House of Malfoy, for now and evermore. May our union prove fruitful. Furthermore, I accept your proposal that your wife, henceforth, be known first as my concubine and secondly and lesser as wife to you." That said, Harry's rival removed the garment covering him and shifted to position himself over Harry's naked wife, his manhood pointing straight at her womanhood.

Ginny looked at him as Malfoy leaned over her naked body. "My lord husband, will you not answer this last plea of your wife to remain only yours?" Harry shook his head. "Then, if you will not honor my wedding vows by keeping me faithful, perhaps you would absolve me of the sin of my adultery by blessing this union? Bless your wife laying with Lord Malfoy? Bless Lord Malfoy having your wife?"

A lump in his throat, Harry choked out "Lady Ginevra Potter, wife of Lord Harry Potter, I bless your concubinage to Lord Malfoy. I bless your giving yourself to him. I bless his taking you as I have. I absolve you of your sin; the burden of your adultery is mine alone to bear. Let it trouble you no more than you are an unfaithful wife." With that, Malfoy entered Harry's wife, and Ginny gasped in unrestrained pleasure as tears of joy slid down her cheeks.

As Malfoy began moving against her and Harry watched his rival ravage his wife, he stared down into Ginny's bright brown eyes as she stared up at him. His wife's naked body wrapped around another man as she cheated in front of her husband, Ginny mouthed words to him. 'Thank you, thank you,' she silently said as she began bucking against Malfoy's groin before Harry's rival hit a particularly pleasurable spot within her and she closed her eyes, moaning and reaching to wrap her arms around his back and head and draw him closer to her.

As Malfoy and Ginny settled into a rather wild routine of lovemaking that had Harry's wife bouncing off the bed as her shapely rear was repeatedly pushed into it every time her lover forcefully entered her, Harry moved to settle himself in the chair he had draped Ginny's… ceremonial garments. It wasn't that he particularly wanted to watch Malfoy ravage his concubine and get her pregnant, but on the other hand he wanted to have Ginny back in his own bed as soon as possible. If watching his wife get impregnated by another man was the cost so be it.

…That was what he told himself, at least. Truth be told, there was a part of him — a very small part, to be sure — that found himself getting aroused by watching his wife eagerly have fun in bed with Malfoy. Perhaps it was simply his almost crippling sex-deprivation or the fact that Ginny had always managed to arouse him no matter what she was doing. Harry would have liked to think so. After many months of becoming accustomed to his wife sleeping with his rival, however, he had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't merely what Ginny's new situation did to  _him_ that got him aroused. Still, he diligently pretended it was merely a learned reaction from many years of experiencing exactly what sort of noises Ginny could make.

"Oohhhhh," Malfoy's concubine cried. "Oh, Merlin!" She was wrapping her legs around the blond wizard and bringing him closer to her, and the two moved eagerly to consummate and cement their now fully accepted status as master and concubine. Malfoy, especially, seemed almost determined to complete the ritual as fast as possible, for he was slamming himself into his concubine at an almost desperate pace, one that Harry thought even looked painful to Ginny. Not that he could tell by looking at her. She seemed to be having the time of her life.

Finally the two drew close, kissing each other feverishly, before Malfoy slid himself home into Harry's wife, obviously filling her with a great cry. Ginny herself seemed to be weeping what Harry would almost call tears of orgasmic bliss as she came with her master, and he was surprised himself to find his cock twitching a spurting a minor amount of cum as he orgasmed with the new couple. The three of them glowed with a bright light that seemed to rob Harry of something, leaving him diminished, when it left. Harry knew after months and months the bond was finally complete. Ginny was Malfoy's. Echoing his thoughts, Malfoy struggled with his voice but nonetheless proclaimed "I now pronounce you Concubine Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy, Lady of the House of Potter." Ginny's eyes were full of tears again, but Harry was more reminded of when they had been married than any actual sadness. His wife seemed to confirm this when she planted a soft kiss on her master, pulling him down to her naked body so they could share shallow kisses.

Soon Malfoy shifted positions so he was lying next to Ginny on the bed, trading kisses still, and Harry watched as Ginny shared affections with her master that she had before only ever shared with him. Soon his wife again reached down to her master's manhood and began to stroke it, never stopping their kiss, and Harry watched, fascinated, as the girl he loved got another man erect to fuck her. Finally, Malfoy was again erect and ready to shag his concubine (was Harry wrong in thinking it looked bigger than his?) and Ginny broke the kiss. In complete silence but with kisses and soft touches containing a tenderness between master and concubine that smote Harry's heart, Malfoy had his concubine role over onto her stomach and then put herself on all fours, ready for him and looking back lovingly. For a brief moment while Ginny's master shuffled around behind her her newly-grey eyes connected with Harry's and she gave him a small, indecipherable smile. Then it was gone as her eyes flicked to her master's cock positioning to take her, and there was such a look on her face that Harry finally understood.

All the little gestures, the small signs, and simple tells came together in his mind. The puzzle pieces of his wife's behavior arranged themselves in Harry's mind, and he finally understood that when she had told her master that she loved him she hadn't been lying. Harry's wife was in love with another man. Somehow, some way, Ginny loved Malfoy as she (had?) loved him. Now he understood that he was the only one who had ever really had a problem with Ginny's concubinage. He really had completed the ritual, Harry reflected. Ginny was Malfoy's now. Mind and body, heart and soul. Though bitterness and jealousy he himself had given his wife to his rival, first in heart, then in soul, then in mind, and now, finally, in body. As surely as the magic had he had bound his wife to another man. Malfoy had not taken his wife; he had prompted Harry to give her to him. His wife was Malfoy's now.

No, Harry reflected. Not his wife. Not really; not anymore. Ginny was less his wife now. Harry was simply married to Malfoy's concubine.

A mewl from said concubine brought Harry's attention back to the bed, where he saw Malfoy was again savoring his woman. He was trailing his manhood all over Ginny's rear, rubbing it up and down her wet slit, trailing a mix of precum and the redhead's wetness over her firm cheeks, and even leaving a puddle on the small of her back as he laid his large cock over her spine. Finally, he took pity on his concubine and gave Harry his best view yet of his wife being taken as a concubine as with one hand he guided himself to her dripping entrance, whereupon he thrust into her. "Yes!" Ginny cried, immediately beginning to buck against her master so that it was less him fucking her and more her fucking herself on him.

For a time Malfoy seemed to tolerate Ginny attempting to impregnate herself on him, but quickly he grew dissatisfied and grabbed his concubine's hips roughly, slamming himself into her so that Ginny was almost smacking against the headboard. This new fucking was wild and rough where their previous had been passionate and intimate, and Harry's mind was left in no doubt that where before the sex had been about completing the bond this was about Malfoy violently claiming and impregnating another man's wife. Nothing seemed out of bounds for Malfoy as he shagged Ginny, intermittently hitting, slapping, pinching, and choking her, as if to prove to Harry that he could do absolutely anything he wanted to his wife.

"Oh, master, I'm so close!" Ginny cried, looking back over her shoulder. "So close, master!" In response, Malfoy pulled her hair, forcing Ginny backwards and almost choking her. At the same time he slapped her arse as he pounded against it, causing Ginny to moan in pleasure. "Yes! Like that! Dominate your little slut, master! Make her take you! She's yours! She's so close! Please, master! Draco! Draco! Dominate your little slut of a concubine!"

Just as the pair seemed to close in on orgasm and Harry was sure he was about to witness his wife's impregnation, however, Malfoy reached in front of Ginny's thigh so he could get to her womanhood without pounding against his hand and sharply tweaked her clitoris. With a shriek, Ginny came all over her master's still erect manhood, shouting pleasure and obscenities as she orgasmed beautifully for her master. Harry was surprised to see that Malfoy had not come yet, but he understood more fully when Malfoy withdrew himself from his concubine and laid upon the bed while Ginny rolled over and sat up, maneuvering herself with a pleased smile on her face as she moved to straddle her master. Malfoy intended for Ginny to get herself pregnant!

His manhood straight up in the air, the redhead had no problem placing it at her entrance and sliding down in a single stroke with a satisfied hum as she was filled. For a moment she sat like that, straddling her master's hips, before she began to move. Slowly at first with little bounces, but soon she had built up a great tempo and was throwing herself wildly about in her master's lap as he skewered her. As she bounced wildly on top of him, hair flying, Harry could finally see that hand-shaped bruises had been left on her hips.

Ginny seemed not to have noticed them, for she seemed to be experiencing nothing but pleasure as she bucked against and rode her master, making crude talk to either him or her husband interrupted only by extra-pleasurable moments and moaning. Her knees she brought in until they were close by either side while her hands she placed on his chest until she had total control of her shagging. "Get me pregnant, get me pregnant," Ginny chanted as she rode him, eyes closed in bliss. "Get me pregnant in front of my husband."

Ginny was working her master over with every trick she knew, Harry could see, trying to coax orgasm out of him. Closer and closer they got as Harry watched the concubine's sexy, smooth back ride up and down in powerful motions, twisting and bending with toned muscles. There was no doubt Malfoy had chosen his concubine well, and watching the dance of Ginny's curves had Harry almost painfully erect. He almost couldn't wait a moment to get her back into his bed.

Ginny's bounces were getting quicker as she impaled herself repeatedly on her master's cock, and Malfoy's moans grew as the two got close. Closer and closer, stroke by stroke, Ginny worked for her master's orgasm. She seemed almost painfully intense, coming close to losing control as she pressed herself closer and closer into the other wizard until it was almost less like she was bouncing atop him and more rolling her hips back and forth so that Malfoy's erection speared in and out of her. Just when Harry thought he couldn't take anymore, Malfoy let forth a cry while Ginny joined him and the two embraced as Ginny buried her master's cock into her greedy quim, spurting Malfoy's seed into her fertile womb. As the extramarital lovers embraced a soft glow filled the room, and Ginny rolled over so that her master slid out of her. As all three of them could see, there was a warm, magical glow just above her abused womanhood. Finally, Malfoy stated the obvious.

"Your wife is pregnant, Lord Potter."

"So I see," Harry replied. There were some words but he could not remember them. "I am glad for my firstborn's entry to the world." For her part, Ginny merely sat stroking her belly and its fading light with a look of distant wonder on her face, and Harry wondered how long she would sit doing so. Finally he could stand it no longer and said the words he knew he should have said months before. "Lord Malfoy, I request permission to bed your concubine, the Lady Potter."

Ginny looked up at him rapidly, but Harry's eyes sat boring into Malfoy's. A strange look onto the blond's face, and he replied "I hereby grant you permission to sleep with my concubine, Ginny Malfoy."

Fast and eagerly, for he was beyond caring, Harry went to gather his wife to himself and walked her to the other bed, beholding her naked body so close to his own. Finally turning to her, he could do nothing but stare at her beautiful face. How long had he dreamed of this? Too long, he decided, and kissed his wife. It felt so good being able to kiss Ginny again that he almost wept, and Ginny could only stare at him when he broke the kiss. "You're mine again, Gin," Harry whispered almost reverently. "Mrs. Potter."

"Mrs. Malfoy. My name is Malfoy," Ginny reminded her husband. "My only name of Potter is the title Lady Potter."

That gave Harry pause, but then he decided it didn't matter. For the first time it didn't matter that Ginny was unfaithful. It didn't matter that she slept with his rival — slept with his rival more than with him. It didn't matter that she would pick her master over him; that she would leap from his husbandly embrace to service her master's slightest sexual whim. It didn't matter that she had broken her promise to hate bedding another man. It didn't matter that she had spurned him and defied him in pursuit of his acceptance of her status. It didn't even matter that she was newly pregnant with a bastard of Malfoy's loins that would legally be his own. For in that moment, it was though none of it had happened and Ginny, the woman who, despite all of it, he still loved, was all his again.

With the eagerness of a schoolboy he laid his wife upon the bed, kissing her tenderly and stroking all over her body. As he did so, he clumsily disrobed himself until he was standing naked, whereupon he crawled onto the bed and between his wife's spread legs. He needed no help getting erect, and soon his tip was at her defiled entrance. Then, for the first time in many months, Harry sank into his wife — his newly pregnant wife — and almost felt himself come on the spot. He sank into the warm wetness of a woman completely taken from him and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.


End file.
